


De Sang et de Sable

by eleawin



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleawin/pseuds/eleawin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-over FF8/FF7 - On sait que les Sorcières sont les descendantes d'Hyne, mais quelle est la source du pouvoir de ce dernier ? Squall est sur le point de le découvrir. Sephiroth/Squall, Linoa/Squall, Seifer/Squall, rating pour violence, non-con et lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of Blood and Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793283) by [eleawin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleawin/pseuds/eleawin)



**De Sang et de Sable - Prologue**

* * *

  
  
_La pièce est plongée dans l’obscurité._  
  
_Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux._  
  
_Une partie de lui est en colère, folle de rage d’être aussi faible, d’avoir dû forcer ses propres alliés à l’encager dans son propre domaine. L’autre partie se noie, désespérée, et tente vainement de se raccrocher à des lambeaux de haine devenus trop ténus pour exister._  
  
_Il veut mourir._  
  
  
_Lui rendre ses ailes._  
  
_Et la retrouver, la tenir dans ses bras, lui percer le cœur – il l’aimait elle, il haïssait l’Autre, il est partagé en deux, son esprit aussi, il se sent devenir fou… L’Autre était **elle** , elle était devenue l’Autre… Et lui, qui est-il, son chevalier ou bien sa Némésis ? Quand il se regarde, il porte la trace de son amour dans son dos, et sur son cou, la marque de la servitude. Son corps ne lui appartient déjà plus. _  
  
_Il a mal. Linoa est morte. Il ne peut pas l’accepter._  
  
_Linoa, Linoa, Linoa… Ses yeux plein de tendresse, ses mains douces, son corps accueillant et chaleureux… Il ne peut pas l’oublier, c’est impossible, il avait juré – il était son chevalier, il avait accepté de la suivre, de la protéger, même contre l’entière humanité… Détruire le monde, il l’aurait fait, pour elle._  
  
_En revanche, lui…_  
  
_Sa raison vacille. Craque. Lever une main contre lui est sacrilège. Il est censé le protéger de sa vie, il en a fait le serment !_  
  
_« Non, » dit la Voix. « Tu as fait cette promesse à Linoa. Pas à ce monstre. Squall, mon brave lion, reprend toi. »_  
  
_La Voix est froide et sans timbre, et il sait qu’elle lui est familière, mais il ne peut plus faire l’effort de la reconnaître. La Voix le titille sans cesse dans sa tête, se jette contre sa garde quand il pense avoir enfin retrouvé la paix. Son ancre qui lui rappelle qu’il se noie._  
  
_Non. Il ne peut pas céder. Linoa est morte. Morte, morte, morte… Elle n’existe plus, même si vicieusement, l’Autre lui glisse le contraire._  
  
_Il ouvre alors les yeux. Une main tendue en avant…_  
   
   
**  
   
   
« Squall ? »  
   
Par réflexe, Seifer prit dans la sienne la main tendue vers lui. Les yeux gris entrouverts étaient comme sans vie. Il eut envie de lui dire « Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Squall. » A la place, il garda le silence et l’aida à se rouler sur le ventre pour dégager ses ailes froissées. Un cadeau de Linoa, ce simulacre d’attributs angéliques, et bizarrement presque pas déplacées dans le dos de son chevalier.  
   
Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir se former. Il n’oubliait pas, délicatesse ou subtilité n’étaient pas dans son crédo, au contraire. Il avait juste envie d’insulter Squall pour le faire bouger. Le provoquer en duel pour lui offrir quelques nouvelles cicatrices. Et l’humilier, juste un peu, et retourner le couteau dans la plaie histoire de ne pas être le seul à avoir mal.  
   
Il tenait à la vie, alors il se tut. Derrière la vitre, Quistis l’observait, un reflet dansant sur ses verres, et il savait qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à le traîner en cour martiale à la moindre syllabe inconvenante. Salope frigide.  
   
Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Mr Grand Chef Suprême de la BGU était amorphe et ignorait sa présence pourtant habituellement tant détestée… Il n’avait pas le droit de le tancer, ni de le frapper… En plus, il ne sentait pas à sa place au chevet de son rival, surtout que pour une fois ce n’était pas lui qui l’avait propulsé dans un lit d’hôpital. Il se sentait stupide à le regarder sans savoir quoi dire, incapable de susurrer les hypocrisies que les autres tenaient tant à ce qu’il délivre.  
   
Quoi, un « Squall, mon pote, t’inquiète, t’es pas le seul con à te faire trifouiller le cerveau par une vile Sorcière » allait franchement le consoler, vous pensez ? Seifer retint un petit reniflement méprisant. On l’avait traqué, retrouvé, plus traîné presque à genoux à son ancienne maison, tout ça pour leur pauvre commandant tombé en morceaux quand sa petite copine s’était révélée être un monstre.  
   
_C’était ta petite copine aussi_ , lui rappela la petite voix embêtante dans sa tête, susnommée raison et tempérance. Il ne l’écoutait jamais. En plus, le fait qu’elle ait été son **_ex_** _-petite copine_ rajoutait toute une dimension qui séparait grandement sa situation de celle de Squally-boy. Lui, il en avait plus rien à foutre de Linoa, à part peut-être la pointe de nostalgie qui le prenait vaguement de temps à autre quand il se sentait un peu seul dans le taudis qui lui servait de planque. L’autre ado pré-pubère, lui, était fou amoureux de la sorcière, et en plus… Il était son chevalier.  
   
Peut-être que seul un autre chevalier pouvait comprendre ce que ce terme englobait. Le mot était mal choisi, d’ailleurs. Marionnette. C’était déjà plus proche de la réalité. Une poupée faite de chaire et de sang manipulée par des fils invisibles, ne laissant aucune place au libre arbitre. Un retournement de cerveau phénoménal. Il avait été la marionnette d’Ultimecia, il savait de quoi il parlait. Et les autres aussi savaient qu’il savait. D’où la traque et le retour à la maison en fanfare, trainé par la peau du cul dans les couloirs du centre d’entraînement volant. Un come-back glorieux pour Seifer Almasy…  
   
Et tout ça pour…  
   
« Si tu te décidais à bouger tes fesses, Squall ? Tu vas pas me dire que t’es tombé si bas que la seule option qui te reste c’est de te rouler en boule pour verser toutes les larmes de ton corps ? »  
   
S’il était entièrement franc avec lui-même, la situation l’énervait. Le type qui lui avait foutu une dérouillée monstre quelques mois plus tôt était devenu _ça_ , ce faible d’esprit, aisément manipulé et manipulable. _Comme tu l’as été_ , dit la petite voix, et pendant un bref moment Seifer envisagea de se fracasser la tête contre un mur, juste pour la satisfaction perverse de la voir crever avec lui.  
   
« Ta gueule, Seifer… »  
   
La voix de Squall avait perdu de son tranchant et ne s’élevait qu’au rang de murmure, mais c’était un premier pas satisfaisant. Peut-être qu’il restait du Squall dans cette caboche malmenée. Incapable de réprimer un rictus moqueur, Seifer se pencha sur la forme allongée.  
   
« Alors princesse, on pense pouvoir se contrôler ou on garde ces jolies chaînes encore un moment ? »  
   
C’était ce qui l’avait choqué quand il était entré dans la pièce, aux premiers abords. Il avait pensé trouver Squall dans l’infirmerie, dans le lit qui portait presque son nom vu le nombre de fois qu’il était venu l’occuper. Mais Quistis l’avait conduit dans le sous-sol. Il ignorait que l’endroit avait été transformé en centre de recherche depuis que Norg en avait été chassé. Squall était détenu – oh ironie ! Le commandant de la BGU était _détenu_ dans sa propre base ! – dans une pièce placée sous protection magique censée empêcher l’utilisation de sortilèges. On lui avait pris sa gunblade. Et par précaution,  des longues chaînes accrochées aux murs encerclaient ses bras et jambes, au cas où il lui prendrait l’envie irrépressible de se jeter contre la vitre teintée qui constituait un des pans de la pièce. Un peu trop parano, les Seeds ? Il n’avait tenté d’exterminer qu’ _Irvine_ , après tout. Pas la peine d’en faire tout un plat.  
   
Squall ne répondit pas. Le pauvre garçon semblait totalement sonné, et puis, avec ses plumes froissées, on aurait plus dit un oisillon tombé du nid plutôt que le fier chef suprême d’une élite de mercenaires. Franchement. Pourquoi Seifer perdait-il son temps ?  
   
Peut-être parce que l’humanité était sur le point d’être annihilée.  
Et depuis son dernier check, il était encore un être humain. Dans le mauvais camp.  
Ca se tenait.  
   
« Bon, mon beau pigeon, c’est pas que j’ai que ça à faire moi… »  
   
En vérité, si, il avait que ça à faire, et c’était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n’avait pas cassé du Seed pour prendre la poudre d’escampette  Il soupira.  
   
« Etre contrôlé par une Sorcière. C’est très difficile de résister, à vrai dire, tellement dur que c’est normalement impossible, mais on va dire que t’as les circonstances de ton côté. Tu n’aimes visiblement pas l’idée de zigouiller les Seeds que tu diriges. Mais je vais te dire, j’ai pas confiance, si on te retire ces chaînes dans cinq secondes t’es dehors et il y a un trou dans ce joli mur. On va donc te garder ici bien au chaud… »  
   
Il regarda Quistis. Elle fronçait des sourcils mais elle n’avait pas son fouet de sado dans les mains, ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’avait encore franchi aucune limite. Ca ne tarderait pas. « ... et tu vas nous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, mon cher Squall. J’espère avoir ta collaboration, parce que ça m’embêterait de devoir aller piquer une batterie et des pinces électriques dans les tréfonds de notre chère école. »  
   
Cette fois, Quistis frappa contre la vitre. Il ne pouvait sérieusement pas la sentir. Il leur rendait service, et ils lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. Aucune reconnaissance. Il décida de l’ignorer et de commencer son interrogatoire.  
   
« Où est Linoa ? »  
   
   
« Où est-t-elle ? Tu es son chevalier. Je sais que tu peux sentir sa présence. Dis-nous, qu’on en finisse, Squall… La fille que tu connaissais n’existe plus. Elle veut tous nous buter. Ton devoir, tu sais, le truc qu’Edéa n’arrête pas de nous rabâcher ? – c’est de l’arrêter. Allez, sauver le monde, tu commences à avoir l’habitude non ? »  
« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle, Seifer… »  
   
   
Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils étaient tellement loin de la réalité que ça lui faisait mal, mal de se dire qu’il était probablement le seul à appréhender toute l’horreur de la situation. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et sa vision était encore floue, mais il avait presque l’impression d’avoir repris contrôle.  
Presque.  
C’était comme marcher sur un fil. Il pouvait basculer dans le vide à tout instant.  
   
Pourquoi avaient-ils appelé Seifer ?  
Il ne pouvait pas sentir ce type.  
   
Ses idées étaient plus claires, comme si le voile anesthésiant qui leur était tombé dessus s’était dissipé. La douleur était toujours là. Son cœur allait éclater. _Bom, bom_. Une bombe à retardement qui devait être désamorcé, lui dit son esprit redevenu lucide. Ignore, et pense.  
   
« Linoa est morte, » dit Squall.  
   
Des faits, un ton monocorde, factuel. Aucune place pour des sentiments comme désespoir ou affliction. Trouver la logique derrière les mots :  
   
« Linoa est morte, et ce n’est pas elle la Sorcière qui me contrôle. »  
   
Les visages livides qui se tournèrent vers lui étaient le reflet du sien, derrière son masque d’indifférence. Ignore, et pense. La survie est un instinct de l’homme, qui surpasse tout autre reflexe ou volonté. C’est un automatisme que rien ne peut éliminer. Se suicider, désirer mourir, c’est tenter d’assurer la survie d’un souvenir perdu du passé. Celui de Linoa survivra. Il en fit le serment, une fois encore.  
   
« Foutage de gueule, » cracha Seifer.  
   
Ses doigts indélicats lui agrippèrent les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder sans les yeux, mais il pouvait toujours courir. Son attention était tournée vers Quistis, figée derrière ce mur en verre, qui venait de comprendre, l’effroi dans les pupilles, et…  
   
« Irvine, » dit Squall. « Il… »  
   
Est-ce qu’il l’avait tué ? Il refusait de se souvenir. Sa gunblade avait frappé le sniper, et son corps avait décrit un arc de cercle dans les airs – yeux ronds, bouche figée dans un cri inarticulé… _Ignore, et pense_. Il n’avait pas fait les vérifications d’usage. Il aurait pu survivre.  
   
Quistis confirma ses pensées.  
   
« En vie. Sorti du coma il y a quelques heures. »  
   
La vague de soulagement qui le submergea le surprit. Il était encore capable de ressentir. Mais les coins de son esprit s’effilochaient, son équilibre vacillait, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. _S’en tenir aux faits._  
   
« Irvine sait ce qu’il s’est passé. Linoa est morte. Un autre a pris possession de son corps. Il n’est pas de notre monde, tout comme Ultimecia n’était pas de notre temps. Il… »  
   
Sa voix tremblait. Il se haïssait de laisser une telle preuve de faiblesse voir le jour alors qu’il n’était pas seul. Seifer le regardait bizarrement, et il le détesta, lui aussi. Et qu’est ce qu’il foutait là ?  
   
_Fuis, fuis, FUIS !_  
   
Son corps réagit d’abord, avant même qu’il ait assimilé l’alerte. Instinctivement, ses ailes se replièrent autour de lui, formant un cocon protecteur. La pièce se mit à trembler, comme si le vaisseau avait soudainement rencontré un obstacle. Les sirènes s’enclenchèrent immédiatement.  
   
« Nous sommes attaqués ! » cria Quistis, la main crispée sur son oreillette. «Ennemis encore non identifiés, la BGU a été déviée de sa trajectoire initiale. Nous sommes encore à quelques heures d’Esthar. Qu’est ce qu’on doit faire, Squall ? »  
   
Et elle demandait ça à _lui_  ? _Fuis, fuis, fuis_  ! l’exhortait la Voix dans sa tête, mais c’était impossible. Et il pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes à présent, l’Autre approchait. Il était là, et s’il retrouvait Squall, lui ne répondrait plus de rien.  
   
Sa décision était prise.  
Ses idées étaient de toute façon trop embrumées pour qu’il essaye de trouver une autre option.  
   
Il agrippa le bras de Seifer. Si lui le détestait aussi, c’était parfait. Peut-être que le destin avait bien fait les choses. Le blond tenta de se dégager, mais il le tenait fermement. Il força son attention.  
   
« Si je perd contrôle quand il arrivera, tue moi. Dégaine Hyperion maintenant, et prépare-toi. »  
   
Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce que Seifer voulut lui rétorquer, la fureur dans les yeux, et il ne s’en préoccupait pas.  
   
L’Autre arrivait, l’Autre était là, sa tête lui faisait si mal, les murs tremblaient, se dilataient, et puis soudain –  
   
Hyne, il détestait ce rictus amusé.  
   
« Mon _chevalier_ , » dit Sephiroth.  
   
Et tout explosa.  
 


	2. Chapitre 1

**De Sang et de Sable - Chapitre 1**

* * *

 

  
_C’était une musique à ses oreilles. Le choc du métal contre le métal, le claquement d’un muscle entrainé, la prise soudaine d’une inspiration rapidement transformée en grognement d’effort et de douleur… L’exaltation et l’adrénaline provoquée par le combat lui avaient manqués._  
  
_Il se demanda d’ailleurs comment il avait pu s’en passer. Tout ce temps perdu, piégé dans la Lifestream, pour qu’enfin une porte de sortie inespérée n’apparaisse et ne le sorte de sa prison. Il avait cru perdre contrôle, tout d’abord. La sensation de l’air sur sa peau, le bruit de son cœur et celui de son sang qui courait dans ses veines, l’odeur âcre qui lui montait au nez, la douleur – elle était même bienvenue, chère douleur, celle qui lui prouvait qu’il était revenu et avait récupéré un corps de chair et de sang. Ses cellules avaient hurlé, étiolées, déformées pour reprendre l’apparence qui lui était propre._  
  
_Il était bel et bien vivant, à présent, Masamune dans une main et une émeraude scintillante dans l’autre – de la materia ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais son corps avait une mémoire, avait eu une vie avant d’être sienne. Il savait que l’homme qui se jetait sur lui, le visage déformé par la rage, était Squall Leonhart, et qu’il maîtrisait parfaitement la gunblade avec laquelle il le menaçait._  
  
_Il pare, il recule, il se défend. Il a encore besoin de temps pour se réajuster à cette nouvelle existence._  
  
_Et enfin, il rit.  
C’est trop beau pour être vrai.  
Dans une autre vie, il avait été Linoa Heartilly, fiancée du leader du SeeD, Squall Leonhart, et probablement la Sorcière la plus puissante du monde._  
  
_Et maintenant…  
Maintenant, il était revenu et –_  
   
   
**  
   
« Je déteste ce genre de missions, » dit Squall.  
   
Ils étaient perdus en pleine brousse, quelque part dans le nord de Centra. Le Ragnarok les avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt et était reparti aussi sec, vers Esthar pour récupérer Zell en mission là bas. Linoa lui lança un regard amusé. Squall avait bien changé ces derniers mois. Il exprimait à haute voix ses mécontentements, à présent, même s’ils tombaient uniquement dans son oreille. Irvine ouvrait la marche à quelques mètres devant eux, son fusil sur l’épaule. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Squall et la serra doucement.  
   
« Ca aurait pu être pire, » relativisa-t-elle.  
« Oui… Par exemple, on aurait pu finir à _Esthar_ à la place de Zell. »  
   
Six mois s’étaient écoulés depuis la bataille contre Ultimecia. Cinq mois s’étaient écoulés depuis la signature d’un traité de paix mondial, sous la tutelle du SeeD, et autant de temps depuis ce qu’elle appelait secrètement la « Grande Révélation ». Laguna Loire était un homme drôle et charmant. Dommage que son fils soit le seul à ne pas le penser.  
   
Laguna était prêt à tout pour renouer avec Squall, ce qu’à peu près tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé trouvait touchant et aussi incroyablement amusant. Ses dernières tentatives s’étaient traduites par des dépôts de contrats d’embauche de plus en plus nombreux, à un point tel que la moitié des effectifs de la BGU se trouvait maintenant à Esthar, travaillant à chasser les monstres tombés de la Larme Sélénite. Squall finirait bien par devoir se rendre lui-même à Esthar, s’était dit Laguna. C’était sans compter la nature bornée de Squall.  
   
« Désolé, _Monsieur le Président_ , » avait dit Squall, quand Laguna avait appelé pour se plaindre qu’il n’y avait pas assez de Seeds pour assainir le territoire et que ‘si seulement le jeune commandant pouvait venir mener ses troupes, le boulot serait fait beaucoup plus vite !’  
   
Squall avait concocté un mensonge sur le champ. « Nous avons déjà envoyé à Esthar toutes les équipes disponibles. Celles qui ne le sont pas sont en mission, et il se trouve que j’en mène une moi-même, de la plus haute importance. »  
   
Si on pouvait vraiment libeller une mission de reconnaissance de « plus haute importance ». Enfin, se dit Linoa, au moins il avait accepté qu’elle l’accompagne lui et Irvine. Elle n’était pas une Seed comme ses amis, mais personne n’avait l’air d’objecter à sa présence à la BGU – sauf son père, évidemment, mais elle ne l’avait jamais écouté et ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’elle commencerait. En tout cas, pas tant qu’il n’approuverait pas de Squall. Il devait être peut-être le seul homme sur la planète à considérer Squall comme un _bon à rien_ , alors que ! Il avait sauvé le monde, par Hyne, et toute l’humanité avec !  
   
Elle continua à avancer à travers la forêt main dans la main avec lui, chassant son père de ses pensées. La randonnée aurait pu être agréable si le sol n’était pas aussi inégal et l’air lourd et humide. Une simple mission de reconnaissance. Des voyageurs avaient découvert par hasard des sources de magie dans les bois, jamais reportées sur aucune carte. Par mesure de prudence, les Garden avaient lancé quelques années auparavant un programme pour recenser ces sources. Des sorts tels qu’Ultima ou Aura ne devaient pas tomber entre toutes les mains… Les dirigeants de la BGU – Shu – avaient confié à leur équipe la mission d’aller repérer la zone et la nature exacte de la magie présente. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, c’était de tout repos, en somme.  
   
Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Parce qu’elle n’était pas entraînée, elle ne pouvait pas suivre ses amis lorsqu’ils remplissaient des contrats plus ‘musclés’. Elle n’était pourtant pas sans défense. Les pouvoirs de Sorcière en elle étaient toujours là, docilement assoupis quand elle ne les utilisait pas. Edea Kramer, qui lui avait cédé une partie de ses pouvoirs, avait été d’une aide immense dans la découverte et la compréhension de cette étrange magie. Elle était vieille et ancienne. Elle était différente de la magie résultant de l’association d’une Guardian-Force, beaucoup plus pure, plus concentrée. D’ailleurs, elle n’avait même plus besoin de G-Force, ni de stocker des sorts. Quelque chose en elle semblait juste la créer, en quantité illimitée.  
   
Elle n’en avait pas parlé à Squall. Elle n’aimait pas discuter de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Hyne, même son propre père n’était pas au courant – ou du moins, pas encore. Attendez que le réseau d’espions Galbadien ait vent de l’affaire, et vous pouviez parier que papa allait la ramener à la maison par tous les moyens possibles. Elle pouvait être une arme. Elle ne le réalisait que trop bien.  
   
Elle serra à nouveau la main de Squall. Cette mission tombait à point nommé. Elle commençait à se lasser de rester confinée, aussi ravissant que la BGU puisse être. Si après avoir retrouvé les sources de magie, il restait un peu de temps, elle comptait cajoler Squall pour qu’il l’emmène à Timber. Ca faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu Zone et Watts.  
   
Devant eux, Irvine s’arrêta soudain. Il poussa une grande exclamation et leur fit signe d’approcher.  
   
« Je crois que j’ai trouvé les sources ! Hyne, y en a bien deux d’Ultima et un Météore rien que dans le mètre carré, et je ne vous parle pas des sources de soins ! On se croirait sur l’île de l’Enfer ! »  
   
Squall n’avait pas l’air heureux d’apprendre la nouvelle. « Une telle concentration de magies aussi puissantes n’est pas normale. Nous allons devoir soigneusement patrouiller le coin et cartographier la zone. »  
   
Linoa voyait son voyage vers Timber s’envoler en fumée… Tant pis. Tandis que Squall enregistrait les coordonnées des sources sur son GPS, elle s’aventura plus loin. La forêt où ils se trouvaient n’était pas très dense, mais luxuriante. De nombreuses plantes dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom poussaient au pied des arbres. Elle trouva encore deux sources de magie derrière un buisson, et, si elle avançait encore plus sur sa droite, une autre d’Aura lovée dans un tronc déraciné.  
   
L’air semblait encore plus lourd dans cette partie de la forêt. Squall avait raison, ce n’était pas normal. Peut-être qu’elle était devenue plus sensible depuis l’acquisition de ses pouvoirs, mais elle _sentait_ … Ils étaient dans un endroit ancien, et puissant – une anomalie, comme l’étaient les îles du Paradis et de l’Enfer.  
   
« Lino-chérie, je viens de trouver une grotte où y a plein de magies ! » lui lança Irvine, qui venait d’apparaître dans son champ de vision. « Y a même de grandes chances pour qu’on y débusque une Guardian ! Squall, tu entends ? Je viens de trouver mon cadeau d’anniversaire pour Selphie ! »  
   
Linoa étouffa un rire amusé. Squall était derrière elle et elle ne pouvait donc pas le voir, mais elle pouvait le visualiser en train de s’enfuir le visage dans une main.  
   
« On n’est pas équipé pour explorer une grotte, ni pour défier une G-Force, » l’entendit-elle répondre d’un ton presque patient. « Donc, non. Et quand je dis non, c’est non. »  
« Mais si on ne la prend pas, quelqu’un d’autre va nous la piquer sous le nez ! »  
« Irvine. » Grande inspiration. « Nous sommes à des heures et des heures de marche de toute civilisation. Cette forêt est peut-être visitée une fois toutes les décennies. Et l’anniversaire de Selphie, c’est dans deux mois. »  
« … you have a point, man. »  
   
Linoa s’approcha du cow-boy aux épaules dramatiquement avachies et lui tapota le dos, avant de se retourner pour observer les alentours. Des arbres à perte de vue. Et sous leurs grands feuillages, des sources de magie à n’en plus finir.  
   
« Il y a quelque chose d’étrange, » dit Squall.  
   
Il fronçait des sourcils. Linoa trouvait que ça lui donnait un air charmant. Grognon et charmant. Elle était folle amoureuse de cet homme et elle l’assumait parfaitement.  
   
« Ca fait des heures que nous marchons et nous n’avons pas été attaqué une seule fois par des monstres. »  
« Parce que tu as activé le repousse-monstres non ? » demanda Irvine.  
« C’est Zell qui a gardé Nosferatu… »  
   
Maintenant que Squall en parlait, Linoa n’avait pas non plus entendu de bruit d’animaux ou d’oiseaux. Elle était habituée aux forêts de Timber, grouillant de vie et de monstres. Celle où ils se trouvaient étaient… ancienne, certes, mais semblait être aussi figée dans le temps…  
   
Figée dans le temps.  
C’était tout à fait cela.  
Figée, immuable, stoppée dans sa course vers l’avenir, illustration de ce qu’avait voulu Ultimecia.  
   
Linoa se sentait trop familière avec le concept. Inconsciemment, ses bras se resserrèrent autour d’elle, comme pour se réchauffer. Et avant qu’elle n’en ressente le besoin, Squall était déjà auprès d’elle. Une pointe d’inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux, et beaucoup de tendresse, aussi. Tout d’un coup elle n’eut plus froid et le monde lui sembla plus coloré.  
   
Elle était vraiment amoureuse de cet homme. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être folle de joie ou en être effrayée.  
   
« La nuit va bientôt tomber, » dit Squall. « Nous allons monter le campement et instaurer des tours de garde. »  
   
   
**  
   
_– le monde serait à lui.  
Le monde avait toujours été voué à être sien._  
  
_Mère, dit-il.  
Dans ce monde étrange, il ne parvenait pas à sentir sa présence, mais elle devait l’attendre quelque part._  
  
_Il para une attaque qui manqua de le trancher en deux et fit un pas de côté. Maintenant qu’il s’était approprié les souvenirs de la Sorcière, il savait quels étaient ses  liens avec l’autre homme – fauve indomptable, et pourtant… la Sorcière lui avait passé un collier au cou, et le tenait au bout d’une laisse !_  
  
_Laisse qui était entre ses doigts à présent. Squall ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Sa colère le poussait à attaquer, mais IL était ELLE, et ELLE n’était plus…_  
  
_Quel sentiment de nostalgie.  
Il lui rappelait Cloud quand l’autre était encore jeune et malléable, et pas l’arme que la Lifestream et les Cétras avaient décidé d’en faire.  
Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Certainement pas._  
  
_Il fit disparaître Masamune et ouvrit les bras._  
  
_« Viens à moi, Squall ! »_  
   
   
**  
   
   
La douleur s’infusait dans tout son corps. Lui avait-on brisé les os de son corps un par un, puis jeté du haut d’une falaise ?  
   
Il n’arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il n’était même pas certain d’être encore en vie. Sauf que si c’était l’Enfer, alors il méritait bien son nom. Quelle putain de douleur. Ca méritait presque de se racheter une conduite pour ne plus avoir à la subir.  
   
Ses doigts étaient crispés si fort qu’on les aurait dit fondus dans ce qu’ils agrippaient. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire obéir et à leur faire lâcher prise. Il n’arrivait pas à commander à ses doigts. Hyne, était-il tombé si bas ?  
   
On s’affairait autour de lui, même s’il n’était pas capable de dénombrer les silhouettes et de confirmer leurs identités. Quelque chose s’enfonça dans son bras. La piqûre semblait indolore, comparé à celle qui résonnait dans tout son corps.  
   
Il avait toujours mal, mais il pensait plus clair. Encore vingt petites secondes et il serait peut-être capable d’ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, on ne les lui accorda même pas.  
   
« Almasy ! Ce n’est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! »  
   
La peste frigide était encore là. Squall n’avait même pas eu le bon goût de la mettre hors d’état de nuire, l’ingrat. Seifer avait pourtant tenté de suivre ses ordres, pour une fois, quand Squall lui avait plus ou moins demandé de lui trancher la tête.  
   
… Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.  
   
« Almasy ! »  
   
La voix de la harpie le tira de sa torpeur. La potion qu’on lui avait directement injectée dans les veines venait de faire effet. Il se sentait un demi-million de fois mieux. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, portant une main à ses tempes. Ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur la garde d’Hyperion. Il était allongé sur le dos, et de sa position il pouvait voir le trou dans la paroi qu’avaient fait Squall et… L’Autre.  
   
Il sauta sur ses jambes. Qu’était-il arrivé ? Les évènements qui venaient de se produire redevenaient clairs et vivaces dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Quistis, encore agenouillée près de lui. Du sang coulait de son front. Elle était livide.  
   
« J’ai tenté de les poursuivre, mais ils se sont tous simplement volatilisés ! Il faut qu’on parle à Irvine, » disait-elle. « Il pourra peut-être nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé à Centra, et ce qui est arrivé à Linoa ! Il pourra peut-être nous dire où est allé Squall ! »  
   
Seifer ne se souvenait que trop bien des paroles de son rival. Linoa morte… Et quelque chose qui avait pris sa place. C’était un délire ! Il n’y avait pas de logique, pas d’explications rationnelles. L’homme était apparu de nulle part, au milieu de la BGU, dans une zone hautement surveillée ! Bon sang, il y avait même une barrière magique pour empêcher Squally de faire des conneries et de se faire la belle ! Et regardez ce que ça avait donné ! Edea, quand elle avait encore ses pouvoirs, n’aurait jamais pu faire ça. Et Ultimecia, si elle avait pu, aurait buté tous les Seeds dans leur sommeil.  
   
« Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? » s’exclama-t-il à voix haute, agacé de ne pas trouver de réponses.  
« Comment ? »  
   
Il se tourna vers la blonde et se retint de l’attraper par les épaules pour la secouer. « Comment a-t-il fait pour débarquer ? Réfléchis trente secondes ! Je ne sais pas quel tour de passe-passe il a réalisé, mais ce n’est juste pas possible ! Vous ! » gueula-t-il à deux jeunes Seeds qui se tenaient là à les regarder, l’air sonné. « Vous étiez de garde près de l’ascenseur ! Par où est-il arrivé ? »  
   
« On ne l’a pas vu, » dit l’un des deux. « On a juste entendu une explosion, alors on est venu voir ce qu’il se passait. Il y avait déjà un trou dans le mur quand on est arrivé. Et aucune trace du commandant. »  
« Nida ne va pas être content, » murmura faiblement Quistis.  
   
Maintenant qu’on le lui faisait remarquer, le sol était bizarrement incliné. La BGU semblait dériver, tanguant à droite à gauche comme une bouteille malmenée par les vagues. Tiens, s’il regardait bien, il y avait même de l’eau qui commençait à envahir le couloir.  
   
« Infirmerie, » décida Seifer.  
   
Personne ne tenta de l’arrêter quand il prit la tête du groupe et marcha vers l’escalier. Il réprima un rictus. Maintenant que Squall n’était plus là, peut-être que c’était le bon moment pour un coup d’état…  
   
   
**  
   
Le sniper était emmailloté de bandages de la tête aux pieds, dans une imitation de la Momie du plus bel effet. Selphie était à son chevet. Elle haussa à peine un sourcil quand Seifer entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Quistis et les deux Seeds en charge de superviser le « Grand Traître ».  
   
« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Quistis à l’intention de la jeune fille.  
« Très bien, » répondit le concerné, avant que Selphie ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Cette dernière se leva et alla lui chercher un verre d’eau. « Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? La BGU s’est arrêtée. »  
   
Irvine avait hâte que ses plaies se referment suffisamment pour qu’il puisse se lancer des rasades de soins et se remettre sur pied. Ou au contraire, il n’avait pas hâte du tout. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Si se remettre sur pied équivalait à affronter à nouveau Squall, alors il préférait rester couché dans un lit d’hôpital. Ses chances de survie augmentaient ainsi drastiquement.  
   
Il lança un regard noir à Seifer quand celui-ci s’installa à la place de Selphie et posa la lame d’Hyperion à travers ses jambes emplâtrées, comme si elles étaient là pour lui servir de repose arme. S’il avait pu les bouger, il se serait fait un plaisir de la foutre par terre. Il garda le silence néanmoins. Quistis était pâle et avait récupéré une compresse qu’elle appliquait contre son front, et Seifer n’était pas moins livide. L’atmosphère de la pièce était tendue. Selphie et lui se préparaient à recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.  
   
« Un type est arrivé et a kidnappé Squally-boy, » lâcha Seifer.  
   
Pas besoin d’entrer dans les détails quand lui-même, présent sur les lieux, n’appréhendait pas vraiment ce qu’il s’était passé.  
   
« Qu’est ce que vous avez fait pendant votre mission, Kinneas ? » s’enquérit-il. « On n’a pas réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Squall. Tu vas tout nous dire, et cela inclut la façon dont t’es fait expédier dans ce lit d’hosto, » ajouta-t-il, plus pour faire grincer Irvine des dents que par réel intérêt.  
   
Il avait déjà une assez bonne idée de l’origine de ses blessures, vu que Quistis lui avait montré son dossier médical. Un coup de gunblade, ça ne pardonnait pas, c’était un expert qui vous le disait.  
   
« Pourquoi tu l’as emmené ici, ce clown ? » lança Irvine à Quistis, déterminé à ignorer l’autre blond.  
   
La situation était déjà bien difficile comme ça. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’un autre ennemi à superviser, par Hyne ! Almasy était un taré, et même si on arrivait à lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes, Irvine ne pouvait pas oublier qu’il était celui qui avait torturé Squall et qui avait envoyé des missiles sur le Garden de Trabia. A quoi donc pensait Quistis pour le faire revenir à un moment pareil ?  
   
Quistis eut l’air de lire dans ses pensées.  
   
« Il en sait plus que nous sur les Sorcières, Irvine, » expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Il peut aider Squall. Fujin et Raijin sont là aussi, et ils m’ont promis qu’ils le tiendraient à l’œil. »  
   
Génial, c’était tout bonnement génial. Attendez qu’il annonce à Zell que le trio qui l’avait tourmenté pendant toutes ses études à la BGU était de retour et en pleine forme, qui plus est.  Il n’y avait qu’une chose qu’il regrettait, c’était d’avoir loupé l’expression de Squall quand ce dernier avait appris le retour de son rival.  
   
A réfléchir, il n’était pas certain que Squall y prête une quelconque attention aujourd’hui.  
Il était peut-être trop occupé à jouer les chevaliers maléfiques.  
   
Il éprouva immédiatement des remords. Bon sang, il n’était pas supposé penser _ça_ , alors qu’un de ses amis venait de disparaître, et sa petite copine aussi ! Sa tête lui faisait mal… Inconsciemment, sa main valide se crispa contre sa poitrine, là où la gunblade de Squall l’avait frappé. Hyne, Squall était juste terrifiant. Il se sentait lâche de le penser, mais il ne souhaitait vraiment pas l’affronter à nouveau. Il voulait s’empêcher de trembler. Il était un _sniper_ , par un combattant au corps à corps.  
   
« Irvine, » dit Quistis. « Nous avons besoin que tu nous fasses ton rapport… »  
   
Elle parlait doucement, et pour ça Irvine lui en était reconnaissant. Selphie était revenue près de lui et lui glissa un verre d’eau entre les doigts.  
   
« Je suis inquiète pour Squall, » continua Quistis. Selphie la força à s’assoir. Elle était pâle et semblait prête à tourner de l’œil, mais il en faudrait certainement plus pour l’abattre. Ses yeux étaient glacés. « Et si tu peux nous en apprendre plus sur l’homme qui est venu le chercher, Irvine… »  
« Mais je n’en sais rien ! »  
   
Hyne, ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu’il était aussi paumés qu’eux ?  
   
« Nous étions en mission de reconnaissance. Shu nous avait demandé d’enquêter sur des sources magiques que des voyageurs avaient trouvé par hasard dans une des forêts au nord de Centra. On a fini par trouver l’endroit, et il y avait beaucoup plus de sources que ce qu’on nous avait mentionné… Squall avait trouvé ça bizarre. En patrouillant aux alentours, j’ai trouvé une grotte s’enfonçant dans la falaise regorgeant de magie. Squall ne nous a pas laissé l’explorer plus en détail… »  
« Deux secondes, » interrompit Seifer. « C’était quoi cette grotte ? »  
   
Irvine haussa les épaules – ou du moins, tenta. « Une caverne un peu comme celle d’Ifrit. J’étais persuadé qu’une G-Force s’y planquait… J’aurais voulu la ramener pour Selphie, » murmura-t-il, lançant un regard en coin à la jeune fille. « Mais Squall trouvait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de s’y aventurer. »  
« Il y en a au moins un qui a intégré le concept de prudence, » marmonna Quistis. « Est-ce si difficile de ne pas foncer partout tête baissée ? »  
« Ouais, ben… On a fini par monter le campement, et Squall nous a assigné des tours de garde. C’est là où je ne suis plus très sûr, » murmura Irvine. « J’ai pris le premier tiers pour laisser aux deux tourtereaux un peu d’intimité dans la tente, et je me suis endormi direct après que Squall sois venu prendre ma place. Quand je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, les deux n’étaient plus là. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite ? »  
   
Seifer rongeait visiblement son frein. Il aurait sans doute préféré réquisitionner un vaisseau pour galoper derrière Squall, Hyperion au poing, plutôt que de l’écouter faire son debriefing. Irvine n’y pouvait rien.  
   
« Je les ai cherché. J’avais un mauvais pressentiment. Squall n’aurait jamais déserté le camp sans me prévenir au préalable. Quelque chose avait dû arriver, et il avait dû penser pouvoir le régler lui-même. Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé s’il ne s’était pas disputé avec Linoa pendant la nuit et qu’ils étaient quelque part en train de se réconcilier… »  
« Linoa _adore_ les réconciliations, » marmonna Seifer, sardonique. « Et les retrouvailles aussi. »  
   
Quistis lui mis un coup de coude. Irvine espérait que ça lui avait fait mal.  
   
« C’est là que j’ai entendu un cri. C’était la voix de Squall. Il n’avait pas l’air content, et ça venait de la grotte, celle qu’il m’avait interdit d’y mettre les pieds. J’ai donc attrapé vite fait ma Bertha et je m’y suis précipité. Et là… »  
« …là, tu as pu goûter de la gunblade. »  
« Et si tu me laissais finir !? » s’exclama Irvine. Hyne, il comprenait pourquoi ni Squall ni Zell ne pouvaient supporter ce type !  
   
Seifer rigola. Cow-Boy avait les nerfs fragiles depuis sa confrontation avec Leonhart. Il ne pouvait pas exactement le lui reprocher. Squall avait ce talent. Il observait Irvine depuis son arrivée dans l’infirmerie; il savait qu’il connaissait le sniper, et même qu’ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais ce n’était que des souvenirs confus. Il avait entendu dire que les G-Forces puisaient dans les souvenirs de leur hôte pour se nourrir, mais ça ne l’avait pas plus troublé que ça. Sa G-Force pouvait bien tout lui prendre, il ne s’en porterait que mieux s’il pouvait oublier l’ensemble de sa vie de merde.  
   
Malgré tout, dans ses souvenirs flous, Irvine était censé être quelqu’un d’amical, un brin obséquieux peut-être, au caractère égal et indolent. Il n’aimait pas prendre d’initiatives. Il aimait un peu trop les filles, appréciait d’être mené par le bout du nez.  
   
Ceci dit, tout de suite, là, Seifer ne le trouvait ni amical, ni indolent. Petit Irvy avait changé… Comme eux tous, d’ailleurs. Et Squall, encore plus. Il écouta Irvine finir son rapport d’une oreille, ses pensées irrésistiblement tournés vers l’homme qui était aujourd’hui devenu le leader du SeeD.  
   
« Il n’y avait que Squall dans la grotte. Pas une trace de Linoa. Squall délirait. J’ai essayé de le faire parler pour qu’il me dise ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il s’est précipité dans un des tunnels qui s’enfonçaient dans la falaise. Le temps que je le retrouve… »  
   
Est-ce que Squall allait disparaître ?  
Est-ce qu’il était condamné ?  
   
« … il était recroquevillé dans une des cavernes intérieures. J’ai cru qu’il était blessé. Et puis j’ai vu cet homme… Il avait cette espèce de long sabre dans la main, et j’ai pensé que c’était lui qui avait blessé Squall. Je l’ai mis en joue. »  
   
Il allait encore faire son émo si Linoa était réellement décédée. Seifer avait toujours eu envie de lui mettre des baffes à chaque fois qu’il le voyait déprimer dans son coin.  
   
« Et Squall m’a attaqué. Le coup m’a touché de plein fouet, et je vous jure, j’ai vraiment cru mourir. Tout ce sang ! Après ça, je vous avoue que j’ai tourné de l’oeil. »  
   
Il avait le quotient émotionnel d’une huitre. Dès que quelque chose le perturbait, il se retranchait dans sa coquille et refusait tout contact, surtout lorsqu’il y avait des chances pour que ça lui plaise. Seifer avait été un des heureux élus à qui Mr Glaçon accordait un tant soit peu son attention. Mais c’était surtout parce qu’il lui faisait sale coup sur sale coup et que Squall avait fini par en avoir marre et s’était ramené un jour pour se défouler sur lui, gunblade au poing.  
   
« Quand j’ai repris conscience, j’avais toujours mal, mais je ne saignais plus. Et surtout, je me suis rendu compte qu’on volait. Sans vaisseau. »  
   
Linoa avait fait marcher sa petite magie. Il fallait au moins une Sorcière pour briser la carapace du Squally-boy. Elle avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué, même Quistis qui pourtant semblait se pâmer à chaque fois que Squall entrait dans son champ de vision.  
   
« C’était dingue. Il avait une putain de paire d’ailes dans le dos. Un peu comme celles que Linoa a des fois quand elle fait la Sorcière, mais… C’était vraiment dingue. »  
   
Et maintenant, juste après quelques mois de tranquillité relative, tout retombait en morceaux. Squall, chef du SeeD ? Ce n’était qu’une illusion. Il avait envie d’en rire. Tout ce que garçon tenait entre ses mains, il était voué à le perdre tôt ou tard. Seifer ne savait pas s’il devait se réjouir ou se sentir désolé pour son rival. Il avait une relation tellement compliquée avec Squall…  
   
« Et c’est là qu’il m’a dit…  Que Linoa nous avait sauvés, tous les deux. Mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas revenir avec nous. »  
   
Squall, où es-tu ?  
Squall, est-ce que tu es assez fort pour affronter l’ennemi quel qu’il soit, même si c’était Linoa ?  
   
« Qu’elle s’était faite possédée à nouveau, mais que cette fois, il était déjà trop tard pour la sauver. »  
   
Il aurait pu imaginer la scène. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, même si le résultat n’avait aucun sens. L’homme qu’il avait vu tout à l’heure dans le sous-sol… Apparu de nulle part, comme s’il avait le pouvoir de se constituer un corps fait de molécules d’air. Impossible, évidemment. Comme il était impossible que Linoa soit _lui_ , douce et tendre Linoa, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche – sauf si on était son père ou si on la provoquait méchamment.  
   
Il ferma les yeux. Si cette personne n’était plus Linoa, mais en même l’ _avait été_ , quels étaient ses liens avec Squall ?  
Et… est-ce qu’ils pouvaient être certains que Linoa n’était plus ?  
   
   
**  
   
Dans un autre temps, dans un autre monde…  
   
_Il faut que tu viennes nous voir, s’il te plaît, Cloud…_  
   
Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa main agrippa automatiquement la garde de sa large épée, qu’il gardait toujours à portée. Tifa appelait ça paranoïaque. Il appelait ça être prudent. Il faisait nuit noire. Le bar était fermé depuis déjà quelques heures et la ville était calme, presque silencieuse.  
   
Il se leva et ne put s’empêcher de s’enfouir le visage entre ses deux mains. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d’elle ?  
   
Pourquoi est-ce qu’à chaque fois, son cœur se serrait de joie quand il la voyait, pour ensuite se noyer de chagrin quand la réalité le frappait ?  
   
Il avait Tifa maintenant. Il avait Denzel. Et Marlène. Ils formaient une famille dysfonctionnelle, étrange et parfois maladroite, mais une famille quand même. Tifa l’acceptait comme il était, avec ses plaies ouvertes, ses blessures cicatrisées. Il lui devait tant.  
   
Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et resta assis sur son lit. Qu’est ce qu’Aerith – non, la Lifestream, lui voulait, cette fois-ci ? Est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas mieux de l’ignorer et de retourner se coucher ?

… le fait même d’avoir formulé cette pensée parcourut son corps d’un frisson étrange. Il était juste absolument _incapable_ d’ignorer un appel de la planète.  
   
Demain, décida-t-il. La voix d’Aerith avait sonnée inquiète, mais pas particulièrement urgente. Demain, il se rendrait dans l’église et verrait s’il pouvait en apprendre plus sur ce que la planète lui voulait.  
   
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux.  
 


	3. Chapitre 2

**De Sang et de Sable - chapitre 2**

* * *

 

La fille avait désiré ce corps et les cellules du sien s’en souvenaient. Il n’était pas homme à céder à ses pulsions, mais n’était pas non plus stupide pour ne pas cueillir ce qui lui tombait dans la main.  
   
Le lien entre un Sorcier et son chevalier était…  
_Différent._  
   
C’était ce qu’il pensa quand il força son chemin entre les cuisses de Squall et pressa son corps palpitant contre le sien. Squall s’arqua et, pendant un bref moment, il cru qu’il allait réussir à briser son emprise. Mais le garçon rendit finalement les armes, et Sephiroth le regarda frémir et se plier sans résistance à ses coups de reins.  
   
C’était étrange, vraiment.  
   
Il y avait cette notion de désir, pour commencer. De relation charnelle. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Il avait renié sa part humaine depuis si longtemps. Cloud, il l’avait désiré aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Cloud était une expérience ratée, une œuvre d’art brisée. Sephiroth l’avait voulu et avait souhaité le posséder pour le reconstruire à son image, et pour soulager un fantôme de nostalgie, également. Il arrivait à se souvenir de Zack, même si l’évocation de ce nom ne lui faisait plus rien éprouver.  
   
Qu’est ce qui avait changé ?  
   
Il termina rapidement. Squall avait enfin cessé de se débattre quand ses barrières mentales s’étaient brisées. Il avait aussi pu imposer sa volonté à Cloud, ou du moins pour un temps, ainsi qu’à tous ses « lui » ratés qu’Hojo avait tenté de fabriquer. Ses mains, plus habituées à agripper la garde Masamune qu’autre chose, glissaient sur le corps nu sous lui pour toucher la peau d’un dos, du creux d’un rein,  – et ces ailes, au bout de ses doigts, il ne savait pas s’il les aimait ou les détestait, blanches et pures ailes que la fille lui avait donné et qui lui avait permis de s’échapper de son emprise la première fois.  
   
Il entreprit de les arracher.  
   
Ca lui était déjà plus familier, le goût du sang sur ses lèvres, maculant ses mains, ses bras et son cœur. Il dévorait ce corps arqué contre le sien, tremblant, brisé, _Squall_ , oh –  
   
Il pouvait sentir sa souffrance, et ses cris lui déchiraient l’âme.  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
La fille hurlait dans les tréfonds de son être, et pour la taire, vicieusement, il se promit de faire hurler son chevalier encore plus.  
   
Tout était si différent.               
   
Squall était magnifique baigné de rouge. La seule forme d’art que Sephiroth reconnaissait et consentait à admirer. Son aile noire, unique, se déploya dans toute sa longueur, puis vint délicatement s’enrouler autour de l’homme qu’il avait collecté dans ses bras. Dans son dos, la plaie commençait déjà à se refermer, et Sephiroth savait que les ailes maudites repousseraient.  
   
Il tint son fardeau contre lui et embrassa son front pâle, là où une cicatrice ornait la peau. L’air était lourd autour d’eux, et l’odeur métallique du sang lui donnait une sensation d’ivresse. Il força les muscles de son corps à se détendre.  
   
« Nous allons devoir trouver un compromis, » dit-il au silence de la grotte.  
   
_Je te hais !_ hurla la fille, de loin, loin, loin.  
   
Il ne retint pas un rire narquois.  
   
   
**  
   
   
« Nous nous rendons à Esthar, » déclara Quistis.  
   
Elle avait visiblement pris une douche et s’était rhabillée de frais. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade mouillée dans son dos. Elle n’avait même pas pris le temps de les attacher comme elle le faisait habituellement.  
   
Bien sûr.  
Après tout, _Squall_ était en danger.  
   
Les deux jeunes Seeds qui le suivaient à la trace depuis plusieurs heures lui lançaient des regards noirs. Pauvres petits. Il s’était juste promené dans la serre de combat et il n’y pouvait rien, lui, si le T-Rex avait trouvé leurs petits culs juvéniles à son goût – qu’il les ait regardé combattre le monstre sans lever le petit doigt y était peut-être pour quelque chose, sans doute. Ca lui était égal.  
   
Il se laissa tomber sur un siège dans la salle de conférence que Quistis avait réservé pour l’occasion. On aurait dit un conseil de guerre, tout le monde était présent. Ils n’avaient que ce mot à la bouche : plan d’action, yada, yada, tout ça histoire de leur farcir la cervelle plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.  
   
Seifer n’avait pas envie d’aller à Esthar. En fait, il n’avait même pas envie de se trouver dans cette pièce. Il s’était senti très bien dans sa cabane au fond des bois, avant qu’on ne vienne le chercher, merci bien, et la compagnie des ours et des moustiques était presque plus tentante que celle de Zell. Celui-ci venait de rentrer d’Esthar, juste pour apprendre qu’il allait devoir y retourner. Oh, et tiens en fait, ton meilleur pote n’a plus trop toute sa tête, que je te mette au courant.  
   
« Laguna Loire nous attend et a prévenu le Dr Geyser de notre arrivée. Il est peut-être le seul à pouvoir répondre à nos questions. »  
   
Regard torve vers Seifer qui n’avait pourtant rien demandé. « Il a été en contact proche avec des Sorcières et doit être la personne qui est le plus au fait de leurs pouvoirs. »  
   
Seifer manqua d’éclater de rire.  
Et lui ? Bon, passons, il était vrai qu’il savait que dalle sur la question, à part le minimum syndical. Mais Edea ? Qui c’était, la nourrice qui s’occupait de leur changer les couches quand ils étaient mômes ? C’était certes le cas. Mais c’était une ex-Sorcière aussi. Bande de cons.  
   
Plutôt que d’aller poser des questions qui n’apporteraient pas de sitôt leur lot de réponses, il était plutôt d’avis de se rendre à Centra dans cette fameuse grotte, pour voir si papa-maman étaient revenus à la maison. Quistis et co pouvaient bien se rendre à Esthar et enquêter. Lui, en attendant…  
   
« Faisons deux groupes. Vous partez à Esthar. Je vais à Centra. »  
   
Il s’attendait à se heurter à un mur de protestations, mais il n’en fut rien. Quistis prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table.  
   
« Très bien. Zell et Seifer, vous vous rendrez à Centra. Mais je veux que vous fassiez preuve de prudence. Nous avons déjà Irvine à l’infirmerie. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec deux blonds vidés de leur sang quand le Ragnarok viendra vous récupérer. »  
   
Dincht ne tiqua même pas à l’annonce du binôme qu’ils allaient former ensemble. Seifer fronça des sourcils. Il n’était pas stupide. Dincht avait dû réussir à convaincre Quistis et Shu de le laisser partir à Centra. De leur point de vue, Seifer devait être l’équivalent d’un sac de leste dans les bagages du hérisson : le type à larguer si les choses tournaient mal pour que blondinet puisse garder ses fesses en bon état.  
   
L’image n’était pas flatteuse. S’il n’était pas fauché et que Quistis ne lui avait pas promis un salaire de SeeD rang A, il se serait taillé en leur montrant un doigt. Que princesse Leonhart aille se trouver un autre prince charmant…  
   
Quistis continuait de distribuer les consignes.  
   
« Le Ragnarok nous accompagnera moi et Selphie à Esthar voir le docteur Geyser. Il saura peut-être nous dire de quoi il en retourne. Ensuite, le vaisseau déposera Zell et Seifer à Centra, le plus proche possible de la grotte. Irvine nous a envoyé les coordonnées. Shu, nous te confions la BGU. Nida, supervise les réparations. Une fois fait, rejoignez nous à Esthar. »  
   
Elle se tourna vers Zell et tenta sans grand succès d’esquisser un sourire. « Si vous retrouvez Squall et que vous avez besoin qu’on vienne vous chercher, faites brûler une balise de secours. Je laisserai le Ragnarok en stand-by pour qu’il puisse venir vous récupérer immédiatement. »  
   
Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire autre chose, mais Shu posa une main sur son épaule. Shu lui avait toujours semblé être faite de roche, et il ne lui était sans doute pas physiquement possible d’afficher la moindre émotion. Elle ressemblait un peu à Squall quelque part, sauf que Squall était plutôt glaçon.  
   
« Voici donc votre mission, Seeds. » Seifer fut tenté de la couper pour lui rappeler qu’il n’en était pas un, mais il se tut. Il avait hâte que la réunion se termine. « Enquêtez sur la disparition de Linoa. Trouvez l’identité et les origines de l’homme qui a brisé cette brèche dans la sécurité de la BGU. Et surtout, retrouvez Squall. »  
   
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce exécutèrent le salut du SeeD dans un parfait synchronisme. Sauf lui. Hyne, quand est-ce qu’ils pourraient partir ?  
   
   
**  
   
Squall se souvenait. Ce n’était pas une chose agréable. Il aurait préféré mourir et léguer sa mémoire à Shiva, qu’il gardait associée le plus souvent possible en dépit des avertissements des autres, mais c’aurait été trop facile.  
   
Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond rocailleux pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il se sentait maculé. Son dos était une plaie lancinante, qui allait probablement s’infecter s’il continuait à la traîner dans la poussière. La douleur physique avait au moins un avantage. Elle accaparait toute son attention et le divertissait des idées qu’il aurait pu avoir depuis qu’il avait repris conscience.  
   
L’Autre était parti. Maintenant que Squall n’était plus en sa présence, le brouillard qui s’était installé dans son esprit s’était dissipé. Pas complètement, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour qu’il puisse faire un point sur la situation. Pour essayer de comprendre.  
   
La haine viscérale qu’il éprouvait pour l’Autre ne parvenait même pas à faire barrage à ses excursions dans sa tête. Il était sa marionnette. Rien qu’une putain de marionnette. Quand l’Autre lui avait intimé l’ordre de se tenir tranquille et de… – Hyne, était-il possible de succomber de honte et d’humiliation ? Son traître de corps avait obéi. Il l’avait laissé se soulager en lui, le souiller, et, avant qu’il ne perde conscience, il l’avait laissé lui faire du mal, le mutiler, lui prendre le dernier cadeau que lui avait laissé Linoa.  
   
Linoa…  
Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l’Autre s’en était pris à elle ?  
   
Squall savait qu’il avait un lien particulier avec la jeune fille. Sorcière à Chevalier, Chevalier à Sorcière… Avant aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas eu conscience du pouvoir qu’avait Linoa sur lui. Elle aurait pu le soumettre à tous ses caprices, aurait pu lui faire faire n’importe quoi. Visiblement, il était incapable de faire preuve de volonté. Mais Linoa était…  
   
_« Je t’aime, Squall. »_  
_A chaque fois qu’elle souriait, Squall avait l’impression que son cœur loupait un battement. Il se sentait la tête légère. Il avait l’impression de flotter._  
   
… un ange, et jamais elle ne lui aurait fait ce que l’Autre lui avait fait. Elle ne se serait pas forcée sur lui s’il n’avait pas désiré être avec elle et…  
   
_« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Squall… Je te lance un sort… Tu vas… tomber amoureux… de moi… ! »_  
_Elle avait rit et il avait levé les yeux au ciel, déconcerté par sa naïveté. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi faciles qu’elle semblait le croire…_  
  
Il était devenu le Chevalier de Linoa parce qu’il l’aimait. Elle le rendait humain. Il avait réussi à s’imaginer vivre toute son existence avec elle, voir grandir leurs enfants, vieillir ensemble, mourir paisiblement. Avant elle, il n’avait jamais envisagé de mourir de vieillesse. Il voyait plutôt une mort violente sur un champ de bataille, franchement bien avant de voir les premiers cheveux gris pousser sur sa tête.  
   
Mais depuis elle, les choses avaient changé.  
Il ne voulait plus mourir.  
Il voulait la récupérer.  
   
Il se cacha le visage dans la paume de sa main. Le mouvement envoya une gerbe de douleur dans tout son dos et faillit lui faire perdre à nouveau conscience. Incapable de rester dans cette position plus longtemps, il se releva tant bien que mal et se rattrapa à la paroi quand il perdit son équilibre. Un regard lui confirma que la grotte était vide. Une brèche dans le plafond laissait passer un peu de lumière. L’air était froid et une odeur écœurante de sang flottait. Il ignora les deux ailes estropiées jetées dans un coin de la caverne et se concentra pour rester sur ses deux jambes.  
   
Il fallait qu’il se reprenne. L’Autre avait pris le lien qui l’unissait à Linoa et l’avait corrompu, détérioré, altéré, à un tel point qu’il en était devenu méconnaissable. Le lien d’amour et d’affection était devenu  de servitude et d’humiliation.  
   
C’était ce qu’avait vécu Seifer ? C’était la vraie nature du lien entre Chevalier et Sorcière ?  
   
Il fut aussitôt dévoré de remords. Linoa était une Sorcière et Linoa n’était pas ainsi. Ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde duochrome, où coexistaient le blanc et le noir. Linoa était la personne à qui il avait donné son âme, mais il était conscient des parts d’ombre présentes dans son cœur. C’était une enfant gâtée, pour commencer.  
   
Il divaguait.  
   
Son corps s’habituait à la douleur. Il aurait voulu se lancer des H2O pour rincer la pellicule répugnante qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir collée sur toute la surface de sa peau, mais la raison l’emporta. Il aurait peut-être besoin de ses sorts plus tard. Il fit jouer ses bras et ses jambes ; rien n’avait l’air cassé, sauf peut-être sa fierté.  
   
Il ne retrouva que son pantalon. Son t-shirt était déchiqueté là où les ailes avaient poussées, et là où on le lui avait arraché. Mais sa gunblade était là. Elle avait été jetée sur le sol sablonneux sans cérémonie, sa lame maculée de sang séché. Il grimaça. Irvine…  
   
L’air se troubla soudain autour de lui. Il avait sa gunblade en main…  
Parfait.  
   
Le premier coup qu’il asséna ne fit que brasser de l’air. L’Autre eut un petit rire tout à fait irritant et qui eut pour effet de le mettre tellement en rage qu’il ignora le spasme de souffrance qui lui déchira les omoplates. Son deuxième coup rencontra le fil d’un long, long sabre qui venait de se matérialiser dans la main de son adversaire. Comment cela pouvait être possible, Squall ne le savait pas, mais c’était le cadet de ses soucis.  
   
Se défouler à coups de Renzokuken avait le mérite d’être thérapeutique. Qu’il soit juste _incapable_ d’esquisser le moindre coup mortel ou de viser un point vital l’agaçait prodigieusement, mais s’il pouvait au moins lui faire mal…  
   
Il n’en eut pas le temps. Son corps sembla tout d’un coup fait de plomb, et il s’écroula dans un bruit sourd, à nouveau, dans une répétition sardonique de leurs combats passés. Si un regard pouvait tuer, l’Autre se serait déjà écroulé raide mort.  
   
Un talon s’enfonça dans son estomac.  
   
« Je ne m’attendais pas à un tel accueil, Squall… »  
   
Un autre que lui se serait déchaîné et aurait déversé une pluie d’injures. Il rongea son frein. Ses yeux détaillèrent l’inconnu devant lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Linoa. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient une parodie de la douce chevelure de sa fiancée. Il ne pourrait jamais associer Linoa à ce visage cruel, ces yeux calculateurs, ce physique de combattant… Linoa irradiait de chaleur humaine. L’Autre inspirait la crainte. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, deux antithèses occupant le même corps.

Sa résolution était glacée. Il ne connaîtrait pas un instant de paix tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas repris jusqu’à la moindre parcelle de son existence volée. Il lui enfoncerait sa gunblade dans le ventre. Il lui arracherait son aile.  
   
Ses sens hurlaient à la traitrise. Tuer l’Autre, c’était comme porter la main sur Linoa ; inenvisageable, sacrilège. Il sentit sa raison vaciller.  
 

  1. _  
Et pense._



  
   
Il sentit ses doigts se décrisper de la garde de son arme.  
   
_Ignore_.  
   
L’Autre avait des yeux inhumains. Ils étincelaient étrangement dans la mi-pénombre de la grotte, comme si on y avait injecté du métal fondu dans ces pupilles vertes.  
   
« Je suis véritablement surpris par ce monde, » dit l’Autre. « La Lifestream existe, mais à un niveau de non conscience. Je ne peux pas l’atteindre. »  
   
_Et trouve son point faible, mon lion._  
   
« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Squall.  
« Qui je suis ? »  
   
Sephiroth trouvait la question amusante. Sa nature même était difficile à expliquer, dans un monde où Mère n’existait pas, où la Lifestream n’avait pas de conscience, et où aucun réacteur Mako n’était exploité pour faire agonir la planète.  
   
La mémoire de la fille lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu’il voulait savoir. Une chose l’intéressait : les G-Forces. Il n’y avait pas de materia dans cet univers, sauf celle qu'il avait apporté, mais ils avaient ici une alternative aux materias rouges d’invocation. Le système était fascinant. Il s’était approprié les deux que la fille possédait et gardait « associées ». Une était l’équivalent de Léviathan, bien que différente de la créature qu’il connaissait. L’autre… Il y avait un blocage. Il n’arrivait pas à l’atteindre mais pouvait sentir sa présence dans un coin de son esprit. Peut-être qu’elle lui en voulait de ne plus être sa maîtresse.  
   
Son pied – sa volonté – continuait à maintenir Squall plaqué au sol. Magnanime, il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité. Qu’il le veuille ou non, Squall allait être un allié.  
   
« Dans un autre monde, on m’appelait Sephiroth. J’étais… l’Elu. »  
   
Cette planète pouvait être colonisée, mais il avait besoin de récupérer Mère. Il devait retourner sur sa planète « natale » et, cette fois-ci, en prendre le contrôle et le transformer en vaisseau qui lui permettrait d’écumer l’univers. Il voulait réaliser le souhait de Mère. Il avait été créé dans ce but.  
   
« Ridicule, » commenta Squall d’une voix morne.  
   
Il écrasa son talon un peu plus dans le ventre du vilain garçon. La situation était une grande plaisanterie. Sephiroth avait une théorie sur sa renaissance, basée sur ce qu’il avait appris en fouillant la mémoire de la fille et sur les connaissances que lui avait léguées Mère, mais ce n’était pas suffisant.  
   
Il avait besoin de savoir comment retourner sur son monde d’origine.  
   
Il relâcha brusquement Squall et recula. Tout d’un coup, rien d’autre n’avait plus d’importance que de retourner chez lui. Sur la planète maudite. La nettoyer de sa vermine, la purifier, et la punir. Mère l’attendait sûrement, et elle pleurait, parce que son fils était si loin.  
   
Squall l’attaqua, et son sang fit une accélération soudaine dans ses veines. C’était délicieux. Une vraie drogue, l’adrénaline du combat, et il para, coup après coup, avant d’exécuter en souplesse une de ses bottes préférées.  
   
Face à lui, l’adversaire était doué et tenace. Une âme fougueuse dans un corps délié qui maniait son arme à un niveau proche de l’art. Il était presque aussi bon que Cloud. Squall contra, avec une déconcertante facilité – et pendant un bref instant, Sephiroth s’imagina déverser toute sa haine, toute sa fureur, toute sa rancœur d’être ce qu’il était, d’avoir pu perdre puis d’avoir été emprisonné dans le poison qu’était la Lifestream. A la place, son bras passa la garde de Squall et vint s’enrouler autour de son cou pour l’attirer contre lui. Masamune bloqua la lame de la gunblade avant qu’elle ne le touche.  
   
Il le dominait de toute sa taille. Il était plus fort. Sa volonté était loi.  
   
« J’ai déjà ce que tu chérissais le plus au monde... Dis-moi, qu’as-tu que je n’ai pas encore pris, Squall ? » lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille.  
   
Il s’attendait à le voir se débattre et tourner vers lui un masque de haine. Squall fut soudain face à lui. Son corps – composé de _ses_ cellules – réagit d’abord avant qu’il ne reprenne contrôle. Cette chaleur qui envahissait ses entrailles ne lui était pas familière. Le visage de Squall frôlait presque le sien.  
   
« Linoa, si tu es encore là… Je t’en prie, je – »  
   
Inutile. La fille pouvait aussi bien être morte et enterrée, le résultat était le même. Il était Sephiroth, maintenant, et rien d’autre. Dans une pulsion de violence et de désir, il resserra sa prise sur son cou et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son adversaire – le hoquet choqué qu’eut Squall ne franchit jamais ses lèvres, parce que Sephiroth l’engloutit, parce que Sephiroth le mordit, il voulait goûter à son sang et…  
   
Il crut que sa tête explosait. _Elle_ hurla, cette petite trainée, si fort que ses barrières mentales vacillèrent.  
   
Et là, Squall, dans une répétition _morbide_ de leur précédent combat…  
   
Ses sentiments étaient toujours mitigés. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de les trouver _magnifiques_ , ces ailes – après tout, il était un dieu, et un dieu aussi sombre soit-il devait avoir des archanges, dût-il les déchoir lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de les haïr, parce que ce n’était pas _lui_ qui les lui dotait, mais _elle_. Cette fille était têtue.  
   
Le corps de Squall enveloppé de lumière s’arqua, comme une apparition angélique, et les deux ailes se déployèrent, immenses dans leur blancheur étincelante. Une pluie de plumes voltigea dans la grotte. Comme la dernière fois, leur lien devint tenu.  
   
Sephiroth prit son mal en patience. Qu’est ce que Squall allait faire, maintenant ? Reprendre le combat là où ils l’avaient laissé, et donner une chance à Sephiroth de le mutiler à nouveau ?  
   
Ou bien, cette fois encore…  
   
Squall lui lança un regard froid. Sa gunblade était fermement ancrée dans sa main. Il savait que le compte à rebours était lancé à présent. Tic, tac… Sans un regard en arrière, il déploya une fois encore ses ailes et prit son envol.  
   
Sephiroth le regarda pensivement disparaître par la faille du plafond.  
   
« On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, Squall… »  
   
   
**  
   
Chaque jour passait avec une déconcertante facilité. Elle appréciait ça, cette routine, cette vie tranquille et paisible, avec à ses côtés son mari et cette marée de jeunes enfants. Elle les avait recueillis il y avait quelques mois, quand elle avait enfin senti qu’elle pouvait tourner la page. Juste quelques mois, pour se sentir expiée de ses fautes. Peut-être que le monde la jugerait froide et sans-cœur. Mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature de se ressasser les fautes qu’elle avait commises, et dont elle n’était pas tout à fait responsable.  
   
Sa rédemption, c’était ses enfants. Ceux qu’elle avait vu grandir et devenir des jeunes gens charismatiques et puissants, et ceux encore à l’état de graine qu’elle chérissait et élevait jusqu’à maturité. Edéa n’était pas une femme cruelle. Elle avait peut-être été une poupée entre les mains d’Ultimecia, mais elle n’avait jamais désirée le pouvoir ou la dominance sur les autres. Elle avait une nature de nourricière. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
   
Son orphelinat avait été reconstruit entièrement, grâce à Squall et aux autres. Il avait été laissé à l’abandon quand Squall, Seifer, et les derniers qui n’avaient pas été adoptés étaient partis pour les Garden. A nouveau, les cris et les rires résonnaient entre les murs de pierre, et cela la fit sourire. Cid allait avoir une surprise quand il s’assiérait dans son fauteuil préféré.  
   
Elle voyait par la fenêtre que les plus âgés revenaient de la plage.  
   
« Gouvernante, on a vu quelqu’un dans le champ ! » lui cria la plus âgée des orphelins qui arrivait en courant, sa jupe volant au vent. « On est venu vous le dire ! »  
   
Edéa se leva. Ils n’avaient que très peu de visiteurs dans cette partie de Centra. Cid et elle avaient choisi d’établir leur orphelinat ici dans l’espoir d’échapper à la contagion du monde, quand celui-ci sombrait dans la folie pendant la première guerre occulte. Seul Cid connaissait sa nature de Sorcière à cette époque. L’endroit était retiré et loin des champs de bataille et de la folie des hommes. La région de Centra était en grande partie inhabitée à cause des hordes de monstres qui y sévissaient parfois, mais ils évitaient l’orphelinat. Edéa y veillait. Elle savait utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient.  
   
Il résultait que seul moyen de leur rendre visite était de venir par la mer, ou par les airs. Elle doutait franchement retrouver la BGU ou le bateau des Seeds blancs mouillés dans la crique derrière l’orphelinat. Et il n’y avait aucune trace du Ragnarok.  
   
Prise d’un mauvais pressentiment, elle appela ses enfants autour d’elle. Karis était appréciée des plus petits, ils écouteraient ce qu’elle leur dirait de faire sans protester. Les autres plus âgés savaient être autonomes.  
   
« Restez dans la maison, » leur dit-elle.  
   
Elle ferma la porte et vérifia les sorts de protection autour du bâtiment avant d’aller à la rencontre de son visiteur. Elle n’avait pas besoin de s’exhorter à être davantage sur ses gardes – elle l’était toujours.  
   
Quand elle arriva dans la prairie, elle ne s’attendait pas à le voir _lui_.  
   
« Hyne, que t’est-il arrivé ? »  
   
Squall frissonna. Il avait été guidé par l’instinct, quand soudain, dans les airs, l’orphelinat était en vue. Etait-ce là où il voulait se rendre ? Il pensait pouvoir atteindre Esthar.  
   
Edéa s’agenouilla à ses côtés, au milieu des fleurs, là où lui et Linoa s’étaient promis de se retrouver – toujours. Les doigts d’Edéa touchèrent ses ailes. _J’ai eu très mal_ , eut presque envie de lui dire Squall. Il était plus fatigué qu’il ne le pensait. La tentation d’avoir six ans et de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses jupes était séduisante, comme il le faisait quand il était petit lorsque Seifer était trop cruel et Ellone était partie.  
   
A la place, il répondit : « Nous avons un nouvel ennemi. »  
   
La présence de la gouvernante lui avait toujours apporté du réconfort par le passé. Il n’avait été qu’un enfant parmi tant d’autres, silencieux, effacé, mais Edéa avait toujours répondu à ses besoins – sauf celui qui se tapissait dans son cœur, enveloppé de détresse, et qu’une seule personne aurait pu combler. Il s’en était souvenu récemment, quand il avait décidé de s’asseoir un jour et de reclasser ses souvenirs. Quand il l’avait comparé à Laguna Loire, son _géniteur_ , et avait conclu qu’il ne pouvait pas décemment appeler ce dernier « père » quand il n’avait jamais eu la moindre tentation dans sa jeune vie d’appeler Edéa « mère ».  
   
Edéa haussa un sourcil. Squall avait toujours manifesté cette manie d’attendre qu’on lui arrache les mots de la bouche. Elle l’observa plus attentivement. Son apparence était déjà surprenante, Karis et les autres ne devaient l’avoir vu que de très loin si aucun des enfants ne lui avaient parlé de ces ailes. Elles lui étaient vaguement familières, et elle pouvait sentir la magie courir dans leur membrane.   
   
« Où sont les autres ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il devenait rare pour Squall de retourner s’enfermer dans son autrefois habituelle solitude. Surtout depuis qu’il avait Linoa.  
   
Linoa. Ces ailes…  
   
Squall semblait sur le point de tourner de l’œil. Il était à moitié nu et c’était du sang séché qui lui maculait le dos. Elle pouvait sentir sa reluctance à lui dire ce qu’il se passait, mais pour le moment, ce n’était que le cadet de ses soucis.  
   
Elle ne pouvait pas l’emmener à l’orphelinat, où les enfants patientaient. Elle sentait au fond de son être que l’ennemi dont parlait Squall avait de grandes chances de le suivre jusqu’ici, mais Squall ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper pour l’instant. Il ne serait pas aussi calme sinon. Il n’aurait jamais mis l’orphelinat en danger.  
   
« Je suis tranquille pour quelques heures, » dit Squall, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. « Il ne me retrouvera pas avant. »  
   
Edéa ravala ses questions et lui prit le bras pour l’aider à se relever.  
   
« La cabane près de la crique est toujours debout. Viens, Squall… »


	4. Chapitre 3

**De Sang et de Sable - chapitre 3**

* * *

  
   
   
 « Nous n’avons qu’une très vague idée de ce qu’il s’est passé. »  
   
Aerith était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Cloud fit un effort sur lui-même pour stopper ses pensées à la dérive et se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l’ancienne fleuriste. Quelque part, dans sa tête, il savait qu’Aerith n’existait plus vraiment et faisait partie de la Lifestream, qui se servait de son image pour s’adresser à lui. Mais quand elle se tenait face à lui, dans cette étrange lumière éthérée, il ne parvenait pas à s’en convaincre. Il essaya quand même de se ressaisir et d’écouter plus attentivement les informations qu’on lui donnait.  
   
« Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça se produit, d’après la planète. Mais cette fois-ci, la faille qui s’est ouverte a emportée des choses de notre monde avec elle. Des choses qu’aucun monde ne devrait avoir à affronter… »  
   
Cloud commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.  
   
« Qu’est-ce qui a disparu ? »  
« Ce qui restait du corps de Sephiroth. »  
   
Il était heureux d’avoir décidé de venir seul à l’église en ruines, et non accompagné par Tifa comme elle lui avait d’abord demandé. Il avait parlé de son rêve à cette dernière, et elle avait souhaité venir elle aussi, mais s’était ravisée quand elle s’était aperçue qu’il répondait à l’appel de la Lifestream davantage pour voir la projection d’Aerith que pour écouter ce que la planète avait à lui dire.  
   
Il s’était senti honteux d’avoir été si facile à démasquer. Et que ce soit _Tifa_ , entre eux tous, qui l’avait mis à nu ne le rendait que plus coupable à ses yeux.  
   
« Et qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
   
Aerith – ou plutôt, son _image_ – soupira. La planète n’avait pas l’air ravie des nouvelles qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui annoncer.  
   
« Les cellules de Sephiroth ont été absorbées dans un autre temps, dans un autre univers. Si le monde où il se trouve à présent ressemble au nôtre… Nous craignons qu’il puisse se récréer un corps physique et revenir à la vie. Et pour peu qu’il y ait déjà un Sephiroth sur cette planète… L’idée est terrifiante. »  
« Mais… » Cloud avait un peu de mal à comprendre. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous… enfin, notre monde… nous en sommes débarrassés pour de bon ? »  
   
Il vit Aerith grimacer.  
   
« Sephiroth fait partie de Gaïa. Nous ne pouvons laisser notre fléau se propager… Nous aimerions pouvoir nous dire que nous n’avons plus aucun lien avec lui, maintenant qu’il ne se trouve plus en notre sein. Mais nous devons prendre en compte les millions de possibilités qui existent. N’oublie pas, Cloud. Jenova est encore là. »   
« Jenova est morte. »  
« Ca n’a jamais été un problème pour _lui_ , tu le sais bien… »  
   
C’était parce que Sephiroth était fou. Et terrifiant. Cloud avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir, surtout après la débâcle qu’avait été l’apparition de Kadaj et de ses frangins. Il avait l’impression que c’était encore hier, quand il fuyait le monde sur sa moto, injoignable, mourant, traînant derrière lui le poids immense de sa culpabilité. Il se réveillait encore la nuit, pris de cauchemar, pour voir avec surprise que la maladie ne le rongeait plus. Qu’Aerith lui avait pardonné. Et les autres aussi.  
   
Aerith continua : « Nous n’avons pas pu communiquer avec l’autre planète. Mais nous savons qu’il y a de la vie, là bas, et qu’elle ne mérite probablement pas d’être annihilée si Sephiroth retrouve ses pouvoirs. Et nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu’il ne reviendra pas s’il en trouve l’opportunité. »  
   
« La faille est toujours là ? » demanda Cloud. C’était le plus important à ses yeux.  
« Non. Elle s’est refermée immédiatement après que Sephiroth ait basculé dans l’autre monde. Et nous n’avons pas de moyen d’en ouvrir une autre. »  
   
Cloud resta silencieux. Il avait du mal à voir où la planète voulait en venir. Si la faille n’existait plus, qu’était-il supposé faire ?  
   
Il était assis au bord de la source qui avait jailli au milieu de l’église après sa deuxième victoire sur Sephiroth, quand le monde avait été guéri et qu’il avait enfin réussi à faire la paix avec lui-même, après des jours et des nuits d’agonie sans fin. Rien n’avait changé depuis. Cloud regrettait la disparition des fleurs, qui avaient fini noyées dans la source qui leur avait été offertepar la planète, mais il était heureux que des innocents comme Denzel n’aient plus à souffrir.  
   
Ils avaient tous eu une deuxième chance. Si pour la préserver, Cloud devait se jeter tête la première dans un autre monde, il le ferait. La planète le savait parfaitement.  
   
Aerith eut l’air de percevoir sa confusion.  
   
« Nous voulions simplement te mettre au courant, Cloud, car nous estimons que nous te devions bien cela. Il n’y a rien à faire pour le moment… » La voix d’Aerith s’était faite sombre. « … mais sache qu’il existe une possibilité pour que Sephiroth revienne un jour. Et lorsque ce jour viendra… »  
« Vous aurez besoin de moi pour l’arrêter, » finit Cloud.  
   
Jamais deux sans trois, comme on disait. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Il ne savait pas encore trop quoi en penser ; l’idée que la menace que représentait Sephiroth puisse revenir les hanter était…  
   
« Merci d’être venu, Cloud. »  
   
Aerith lui accorda un dernier sourire, doux, chaleureux, mais un peu triste aussi. Cloud la vit s’élever dans les airs et s’évaporer petit à petit, comme un fantôme qui hantait ces lieux. Il ne restait plus rien d’elle à présent, sauf peut-être l’atmosphère mélancolique qui pesait sur les ruines de l’église. Une fleur venue d’ailleurs émergea à la surface et flotta un instant sur l’eau, avant de s’échouer sur la rive à ses pieds. Il la ramassa précieusement et la tint contre son cœur.  
   
Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le penser encore et encore. Si seulement il avait pu la sauver, ce jour là…  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Aerith était en colère. Elle dérivait, tourbillonnait, se mêlait au courant de la Lifestream et ignorait les murmures apaisants de la planète. Sa colère lui permettait de se raccrocher aux lambeaux de son identité, aux souvenirs qui faisaient d’elle _Aerith_. Que la Lifestream tolère ses libertés était bien entendu grâce à Cloud, envers qui elle éprouvait une reconnaissance infinie.  
   
Cloud…  
   
La planète l’entoura dans un maelström de vert et de lumière, et à nouveau, la berça au calme. Mais comment pouvait-elle se calmer quand…  
   
« Nous lui avons menti ! »  
   
La peine qui lui perçait le cœur était presque trop forte pour qu’elle puisse le supporter sans disparaître, noyée dans la multiplicité de consciences qui l’assaillait. La rivière de la vie était indulgente et charitable, toutefois. Elle la rattrapa et l’abrita en son sein, dans une zone où Aerith pouvait réfléchir et penser en étant _elle_ et pas _tous_.  
   
« Nous aurions dû lui dire que Sephiroth était revenu. »  
   
Sa voix était un écho. Elle n’existait plus, elle n’était qu’un souvenir, une projection de la Cetra qui s’appelait autrefois Aerith. L’idée ne la dérangeait pas.  
   
« Nous avons voulu le ménager et lui laisser le temps qu’il lui reste pour goûter au bonheur qu’il mérite. Mais Cloud est fort ! »  
   
Elle regrettait que Zack ne soit plus là. Elle et Zack avaient été préservés dans la Lifestream par la planète, une façon pour cette dernière de remercier Cloud. Cloud… Il avait déjà tant fait, et ce n’était toujours pas assez. Pourquoi ?  
   
« Nous aurions dû lui dire, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Sephiroth est revenu, nous le savons, nous le sentons. Et il veut revenir. Jenova l’appelle. »  
   
Un homme ne devrait pas avoir à porter le poids d’un monde sur ses épaules. Son fardeau personnel était déjà bien assez lourd.  
   
« Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! »  
   
Cette fois, sa voix exprimait ce que la planète entière ressentait. Cette impuissance qui la mettait en colère, elle mettait en colère la planète également. Mais la planète n’était pas humaine et de ce fait, la sienne était brève et fut aussi remplacée par de l’acceptation et par une volonté de lutter. La planète ne connaissait pas la signification du mot abandon.  
   
« Sephiroth a un avantage terrible. Il est dans un autre temps. Nous avons été surpris. Huit mille ans se sont déjà écoulés pour lui sur le monde où il est arrivé, et peut-être que huit mille ans passeront encore là bas avant qu’il ne trouve un moyen de retrouver Jenova. Mais pour nous… ces milliers d’années durent le temps d’une respiration. Si demain Sephiroth revient avec derrière lui l’expérience de millions d’années… »  
   
Quelle chance aurait alors Cloud ?  
   
« Mais Zack réussira peut-être sa mission, » se raisonna-t-elle.  
   
Elle flottait à présent dans l’espace, et sous elle la planète resplendissait. Elle se portait de mieux en mieux, depuis que la Shinra avait été détruite. Son cœur battit plus vite, et à travers elle la planète transmit tout son amour pour la vie qu’elle abritait.  
   
« Nous n’arrivons toujours pas à le contacter. Zack… »  
   
Elle avait menti à Cloud. Elle doutait de Zack. Aerith sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, si cela était possible. Elle n’était peut-être qu’une conscience parmi tant d’autres dans la Lifestream, mais Cloud lui avait fait l’ultime cadeau. Sans le savoir, il l’avait rendu plus humaine…  
   
   
xxx  
   
Zell essaya de rester calme. Et franchement, ce n’était pas facile ! Il était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs depuis qu’il était revenu à la BGU, après que Quistis l’ait mis au courant de la situation. Sa mission à Esthar n’avait déjà pas été de tout repos. Laguna Loire ne l’avait pas lâché d’une semelle, au plus grand dam de son meilleur ami Kiros, qui lui servait de premier ministre. Et au sien, aussi. Il respectait l’homme, évidemment. Mais comment voulez-vous buter du monstre tranquillequand le père d’un de vos meilleurs amis vous mitraillait de questions à propos de son fils qu’il n’avait jamais connu ?  
   
Zell ne connaissait pas la marque de shampoing favorite de Squall. Ni son plat préféré. Hyne, si on l’avait décrété « meilleur ami de Squall », c’était plus par manque de candidats que par réel choix de ce dernier. Mais Squall avait de la chance, Zell était têtu. Et adorait son leader, même si parfois Zell se demandait bien pourquoi.  
   
Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se renfrogner quand Almasy-je-suis-un-con et ses deux larbins quittèrent finalement la cabine où ils s’étaient enfermés pour tenir une messe basse, et se tinrent prêts à débarquer. Le Ragnarok survolait la forêt où Squall, Irvine et Linoa avaient commencé leur mission de repérage. Le vaisseau avait déposé Quistis et Selphie à Esthar un peu plus tôt. Il était heureux que Quistis ait accepté sa requête d’aller enquêter directement sur place, même si ça voulait dire se coltiner Almasy et compagnie.  
   
Il avait cru halluciner quand le blond s’était ramené à bord du Ragnarok avec Fujin et Raijin. Les deux étaient devenus Seeds peu après la défaite d’Ultimecia. Et cela, seulement parce qu’ils avaient été promus avant la « grande débâcle », comme se plaisait à appeler Zell l’épisode où on leur avait donné l’ordre d’assassiner Edéa et qu’ils avaient fini dans une prison galbadienne, et que Squall, sous l’influence de Linoa, leur avait accordé le pardon officiel de la BGU. Zell devait reconnaître que Fujin et Raijin pouvaient faire de décents Seeds, lorsqu’ils n’avaient pas à ramasser les morceaux après le passage de Seifer. Ce dernier, quand il avait vu son expression, avait reniflé.  
   
« Ben quoi coquelet ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit non ? Squally-boy pourra se vanter d’avoir sa propre escouade de secours comme ça ! »  
   
Zell avait fait de gros efforts sur lui-même et avait réussi à ne pas répliquer. Il haïssait Seifer. Non, peut-être qu’ _haïr_ était un mot un trop fort. Disons qu’il ne pouvait pas le supporter et que ça lui ferait bien plaisir de le voir enfermé dans une pièce avec une horde d’Incubes affamés.  
   
Qu’est ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour Squall. Pour Linoa aussi. Il espérait que les deux n’allaient pas aussi mal que ce qu’on lui avait dit et que le rapport de Quistis était exagéré et, qui pouvait savoir, erroné. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Linoa était à présent _un homme_ , sadique de surcroit. Hyne. L’idée était franchement perturbante.  
   
Le Ragnarok était maintenant au dessus de l’endroit qu’avait indiqué Squall sur son GPS. Du vaisseau, il pouvait voir la falaise où la grotte était vraisemblablement creusée. Il se demandait s’il n’y avait pas une autre entrée quelque part…  
   
« Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? »  
   
En bon chef de mission, Zell ne pouvait ignorer les hommes placés sous ses ordres, même si l’envie le démangeait furieusement. Il se tourna vers le pilote du Ragnarok, un Seed qu’il ne connaissait pas.  
   
« Tu peux nous laisser ici. On t’appelle si on a le moindre problème… »  
   
Et Zell espérait franchement qu’il n’y en aurait pas. Quand il sentit Seifer le bousculer pour passer devant lui et entrer le premier dans la nacelle, il dut se réciter tous les codes d’honneur du SeeD dans l’ordre alphabétique pour garder son calme. Quistis allait être fière de lui. Peut-être était-ce un signe annonciateur de maturité…  
   
« Je vais être très clair, Almasy, » commença-t-il quand ils furent tous les quatre installés dans la nacelle qui allait les amener au sol. « Je suis le chef de mission. Tu obéis. »  
   
Seifer rigola. Ah, Hyne, maintenant que les autres coqs n’étaient plus là, le poulet tentait de se faire la basse-cour. Ce serait hilarant, si ce n’était pas en même temps pathétique.  
   
« C’est moi qui vais être très clair, Dincht. Je n’en ai rien à foutre. Je n’obéis qu’à moi-même. »  
   
Il vit le visage de Zell se contorsionner, et le blond se crisper, mais au lieu de l’explosion qu’il attendait, Zell se contenta de l’ignorer et de faire signe à Raijin et Fujin de prendre chacun une balise et de boucler leur ceinture. Seifer était déçu. Dincht serait-il victime d’un sérieux cas de constipation ?  
   
Il s’apprêtait à faire la remarque à voix haute quand un regard en coin de Fujin l’en dissuada. L’albinos n’avait peut-être qu’un œil mais quand celui-ci dardait vers vous les flammes de l’enfer, il valait mieux abdiquer et accepter défaite. A tous les coups, Fujin devait se dire qu’il ferait mieux de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dincht s’il voulait espérer un jour rejoindre les rangs du SeeD… Pour son propre bien.  
   
Il y avait juste une chose sur laquelle elle se trompait. Seifer n’avait plus envie d’être Seed ; pas après tout ce qu’il s’était passé.  
   
La nacelle venait de toucher terre et l’atterrissage n’eut rien d’agréable. Il se retint de justesse à une barre placée au dessus de lui pour ne pas s’écraser contre une paroi métallique. Zell lui lança un regard moqueur, et il retint ses jurons. Quoi, s’il n’avait pas envie de mettre sa ceinture, ça ne regardait que lui !  
   
Hyne. Il avait hâte de mettre la main sur Squally-boy. Qu’est ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour revoir son p’tit cul moulé…  
   
« C’est le moment de refaire nos stocks, » murmura Zell.  
   
Il y avait des sources de magie à perte de vue, encore plus que ce qu’il avait imaginé après la description que leur avait faite Kinneas. Une copie des îles du Paradis et de l’Enfer, sans les monstres coriaces. Seifer retint un sifflement appréciateur. Voilà un endroit où il reviendrait quand ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire.  
   
Lorsqu’il ne se comportait pas comme un hérisson surexcité, Zell était efficace. Il le vit dépouiller méthodiquement les sources de magie autour de lui, répartissant les sorts entre les membres du groupe pour que personne ne soit lésé. Il n’était pas égoïste, c’était une qualité qu’acceptait de lui reconnaître Seifer. Lui aurait tout gardé.  
   
Raijin était parti reconnaître le terrain.  
   
« La grotte est ici ! » leur cria-t-il.  
   
Seifer grimaça. L’imbécile… Ils n’avaient pas spécialement besoin de manifester leur présence de manière aussi flagrante ! Fujin pensait visiblement la même chose. Le coup de pied au tibia que reçu son meilleur ami lui fit presque ressentir de la compassion pour lui.  
   
Zell avait l’air paumé. Seifer sentait qu’il allait se régaler.  
   
« Très bien. D’après Irvine… il y a tout un réseau de galeries qui relient les cavernes intérieures entre elles. J’ai associé les frères Taurus… Ils pourront sûrement nous aider à nous y retrouver. Seifer et moi… nous allons explorer la grotte. Et vous deux, vous nous attendez ici. Si dans deux heures, nous ne sommes pas revenus, vous préviendrez le Ragnarok. Des questions ? »  
   
Seifer était déçu. Il était relativement d’accord avec ses directives, pour une fois que Zell se comportait de façon rationnelle. L’idée de ne pas pouvoir l’enfoncer et se foutre de sa gueule était regrettable, mais Seifer présumait qu’il y survivrait. Il préférait aussi que ses deux amis surveillent leurs arrières. Au moins, Zell avait associé une G-Force qui lui serait utile dans la grotte. Lui, tout ce qu’il avait, c’était une G-Force qu’il avait piqué à un soldat galbadien après la chute d’Ultimecia. Elle n’avait même pas de nom et n’était même pas invocable en combat…  
   
Il secoua la tête, et, pris d’une soudaine envie d’action, dégaina sa gunblade et se dirigea vers l’entrée de la grotte. Il entendit Zell s’exclamer derrière lui.  
   
« Almasy ! Je n’ai pas fini ! »  
   
L’air était humide à l’intérieur. La caverne était tapissée de sources de magie, fournissant du même coup une source de lumière bien utile dans l’obscurité de la grotte. Elle s’enfonçait loin dans la falaise, devenant de plus en plus étroite au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait pour former une sorte de tunnel suffisamment large pour laisser passer deux hommes côte à côté.  
   
« Almasy ! » chuchota Zell furieusement dans son oreille, quand ce dernier l’eut enfin rattrapé. « T’es vraiment chiant, tu sais !? »  
« Arrête, tu me fends le cœur. »  
   
Zell avait une lampe torche dans la main. Seifer fit apparaître un brasier entre ses doigts pour obtenir plus de lumière lui aussi, et continua à avancer.  
   
Il pouvait sentir sur sa peau le picotement d’une ancienne magie autour d’eux. Le tunnel continuait à s’enfoncer dans les ténèbres, agrémenté de temps à autres de lueurs bleutées qui signalaient la présence d’une source. Il vit Zell continuer à absorber systématique les sorts et lui envoyer ce qu’il avait en trop sans un mot. Dix minutes s’étaient écoulées, et ils avaient traversé deux autres cavernes et croisé une intersection. D’un commun accord, ils ne s’étaient pas séparés. Taurus avait été envoyé en explorateur et il était vite revenu quand la branche qu’il avait emprunté s’était révélé être un cul de sac.  
   
Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, Seifer sentit des trémolos de trépidation agiter tout son corps. Est-ce qu’ils allaient retrouver Squall ? Est-ce qu’ils allaient tomber sur le fou furieux qui possédait Linoa, et dont les origines étaient encore floues ?  
   
« Je vois de la lumière, » annonça Zell.  
   
Ils étaient arrivés à une nouvelle intersection. Comme venait de dire hérisson, une faible lueur verdâtre semblait provenir du fond d’un des tunnels. Maintenant, d’un point de vue stratégique, ils étaient deux et il y avait deux tunnels à explorer, donc en toute logique ils pourraient se séparer.  
   
Au vu des circonstances, toutefois, il en était hors de question. C’était Squall et un pseudo-sorcier qui les attendaient peut-être à l’autre bout, pas un simple et bête dragon. Zell semblait aussi avoir intégré le concept. Il s’engagea le premier dans le tunnel d’où provenait la lumière, sans même se tourner vers Seifer pour vérifier qu’il n’envisageait pas de prendre l’autre direction.  
   
Le poulet avait du nerf.  
Seifer grinça des dents un instant, puis se précipita à sa suite.  
   
Il arriva dans une caverne étrange. Zell observait déjà une paroi de la grotte recouverte d’une espèce de cristal vert, d’où provenait la lumière éthérée. Le sol était recouvert de sable blanc, la sorte de sable qu’on trouvait sur les plages de Balamb. Il y avait même une étoile de mer séchée dans un coin. Un peu plus loin, un épais rideau de lianes mortes pendaient du plafond. Seifer ne voyait pas vraiment d’où elles provenaient.  
   
« Je vais prendre un morceau de ce mur pour le faire analyser, » lui dit Zell, un échantillon de la pierre brillante de la taille d’un gros œuf dans la main. « Et je crois que c’est tout ce qu’il y a ici. Il n’y a pas d’autres tunnels après cette grotte. »  
   
Ils allaient donc devoir rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, Seifer n’avait pas hâte de partir. Il s’approcha du mur brillant, poussant Zell au passage, et passa ses doigts sur sa surface lisse.  
   
Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait l’impression d’être appelé ?  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Zell se renfrogna et se demanda pendant un bref instant si Seifer n’avait pas un problème d’yeux en vrai, et que c’était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas marcher droit sans se cogner contre quelqu’un. Mais non. C’était juste qu’il était con. Il poussa un grand soupir dramatique et se décala sur le côté, décidé à garder contrôle sur ses idées de massacre. Seifer semblait être fasciné par le cristal. S’il pouvait en tirer quelque chose, ce n’était pas Zell qui cracherait dessus. Il était suffisamment mature pour collaborer avec son ennemi juré, _lui_.  
   
Il observa à nouveau les alentours. Comme la première fois qu’il avait vérifié, il n’y avait qu’un accès à cette grotte. La voûte rocailleuse au dessus d’eux avait l’air bien solide et en un seul morceau. Il ne s’expliquait pas la présence de végétation maintenant morte, ni des débris d’animaux marins qu’il retrouvait dans les quatre coins. Sa lampe torche illumina les restes d’une créature qu’il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle n’était pas bien grande, peut-être de la taille d’un Draconus, sauf que sa tête était trois fois plus large et que Zell retrouva sous le squelette des griffes de la taille de son avant bras qui ne lui donnait pas envie de rencontrer le monstre en plus vivant.  
   
Il acheva de le retourner à coups de pied mais ne trouva rien d’autre de nouveau. Seifer était toujours hypnotisé par le mur.  
   
« Hey Almasy. C’est pas qu’on a toute la journée, je te rappelle… »  
   
Il s’était donné deux heures pour explorer la grotte, éventuellement trouver Squall, vaincre un quelconque ennemi et retrouver Raijin et Fujin à l’entrée. Le planning était serré.  
   
Seifer ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester planté comme un idiot devant le cristal.  
   
« Seifer ? »  
   
Ok, là c’était pas cool. Lentement, il s’avança vers l’autre blond et posa prudemment une main sur son épaule.  
   
« Hey, mec, ça va ? »  
   
Pas de réponse. Etouffant un juron, Zell décida de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Dans la situation présente, ça voulait dire attraper Seifer sans cérémonie et l’éloigner le plus possible de la pierre verte, même si ça voulait dire le traîner dans le sable pour retourner dans le tunnel obscur par là où ils étaient venus. Il y avait un certain charme, traiter Seifer comme un sac de patates…  
   
Seifer était inconscient. Ok. Zell ne paniqua pas. Ils étaient revenus au niveau des croisements des tunnels. Zell l’allongea de son mieux sur le sol rocailleux et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d’un remède. Il avait bien fait de piller les stocks du Ragnarok. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa lampe et faire avaler le remède à Almasy en même temps, alors il la posa par terre un instant. Il ne réalisa que le sol était en pente que lorsque la lumière devint de plus en en plus petite, au fur et à mesure que la lampe se tirait la malle. Et merde…  
   
Il s’occuperait de ça plus tard. Seifer venait d’avaler le remède, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Zell n’aimait franchement pas la tournure que venait de prendre les événements. Pourquoi est-ce qu’Almasy lui apportait toujours son quota d’ennuis, hein ? La vie était injuste !  
   
« Almasy, j’espère que t’es pas en train de me faire une de tes blagues à deux balles… »  
   
Il vérifia son pouls. Il était encore en vie, c’était déjà ça. A la lueur d’un brasier, il vérifia ses pupilles. Elles réagissaient à la lumière. Seifer était juste inconscient, genre sonné comme après avoir pris un coup sur la tête, mais ni remède, ni potion qui lui fit avaler de force ne firent effet. Zell lui lança quelques soins et un sort de vie pour se donner bonne conscience.  
   
Bon sang, qu’allait lui dire Quistis ? Il lui avait promis d’être sur ses gardes et de ne pas lui donner plus de soucis qu’elle en avait déjà, mais avec Almasy dans cet état… Et Squall ? Il était supposé retrouver Squall, par Hyne, pas baby-sitter Almasy ! …c’était quelque chose qu’il allait conserver précieusement dans sa mémoire et qu’il allait adorer ressortir plus tard, il le sentait.  
   
Bon. Il n’était pas si loin de l’entrée de la grotte, il pouvait au moins ramener Seifer à l’air libre et le laisser aux bons soins de ses amis. Il retournerait ensuite dans la grotte chercher les traces qu’aurait pu laisser Squall.  
   
Il se préparait à hisser Almasy sur son dos, quand soudain…  
   
Le bruit d’un objet métallique égratignant la roche le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête, et vit d’abord l’arme avant de voir l’homme juste derrière.  
   
« J’ai vu de la lumière, » roucoula l’inconnu.  
   
Et merde.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Irvine se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut désorienté, tout d’abord, incapable de se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que quand le Docteur Kadowaki entra dans son champ de vision qu’il réussit à se détendre dans son lit.  
   
« Alors, Irvine ? » lui demanda le docteur. « Est-ce que la douleur va mieux, ou veux-tu que j’augmente la morphine ? »  
   
On était bien dans une école militaire. Dans un autre lieu, dans une autre vie, on se serait préoccupé de savoir s’il ne se développait pas une dépendance à la drogue. Ici, tout ce qu’on voulait, c’était qu’il se remette sur pied le plus rapidement possible. Il secoua la tête.  
   
« Ca ira merci. Je crois qu’on peut m’enlever ce plâtre maintenant, ma jambe a l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux. »  
   
Vu l’expression du docteur, elle n’avait pas l’air de cet avis. Quand Irvine la vit planter ses mains sur ses hanches, il sut que c’était cause perdue.  
   
« Jeune homme, tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu’à demain matin. Jusqu’à là, tu ne bouges pas d’ici et tu te reposes ! Est-ce bien clair ? »  
   
Pouvait-on franchement lui dire non quand on ne s’appelait pas Squall ou Almasy ? La vieille femme eut l’air de lire dans ses pensées, et prit l’air satisfait.  
   
« N’hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »  
   
Elle tira le rideau pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité et s’en alla. Son coin de l’infirmerie était vide. Irvine n’hésita pas.  
   
« Ondine, ma chérie, je vais avoir besoin de ta collaboration. Aah… Ah ! Merci ! »  
   
L’influx de magie dans son corps lui picota la peau jusqu’aux orteils, et il se sentit soudain régénéré. Parfait. Il se lança une pluie de soins pour achever le travail et clopina hors de son lit, histoire de voir si le docteur était toujours dans le coin… Non ? Il brisa son plâtre contre la barre métallique de son lit. Ca faisait désordre.  
   
Irvine avait bien réfléchi depuis que les autres avaient quitté la BGU. Et il avait conclu qu’il ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres quand la situation était aussi _critique_. Aucun d’eux n’acceptait encore de se l’avouer, mais c’était bien ça. La situation était critique, à un point tel que l’histoire avec Ultimecia semblait fade et sans relief à côté.  
   
Ultimecia était Ultimecia.  
Elle n’avait jamais été une des leurs.  
   
Quand Squall s’était retourné contre lui…  
  
_Il était apparu. Un être qui avait l’apparence d’un homme, mais dont l’aile unique semblait le désigner comme un archange déchu, précipité dans les puits de l’Enfer. Son regard lui glaçait le sang. Irvine l’avait mis en joue, devant la forme prostrée de Squall… parce qu’Hyne l’en préserve, il n’abandonnerait pas un ami quand l’ennemi était aussi proche._  
   
Il regrettait de s’être fait si facilement avoir. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Non pas qu’il fut _meilleur_ que lui, loin de là… Mais Irvine serait sur ses gardes. Pour lui d’abord, mais pour les autres aussi.  
   
_« Qui êtes-vous ! » avait-il crié, mais l’autre ne répondit pas. L’autre était terrifiant. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, de s’avancer lentement vers lui, qui envoyait des signaux d’alarme à tout son corps._  
   
Sa douce Selphie ne voyait jamais le mal même placé sous son nez. Elle n’était pas naïve, ni spécialement innocente, mais comme eux tous, elle plaçait Squall sur un piédestal. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il se passerait si Squall se retournait un jour contre elle… L’idée lui donnait presque la nausée, et il frissonna.  
   
Et Quistis. Quistis avait toujours le béguin pour son jeune coéquipier, même si elle était en complet déni. Elle aimait peut-être Linoa comme une sœur, mais une femme ne pouvait jamais complétement renier ses sentiments, même lorsque les chances étaient minces. Jamais elle ne doutait de Squall. Elle jouait les femmes froides et inacessible, mais Irvine se rappelait de sa vraie nature. Même Seifer, qui lui avait pourtant fait les pires crasses, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle était faite de pardon.  
   
Il devait à tout prix les protéger.  
Plutôt mourir que de les perdre à nouveau.  
  
_…le coup ne vint pas par où il avait prévu. Une intuition violente le força à faire volte face alors qu’il s’apprêter à tirer sur l’inconnu. Squall était debout, Squall était conscient. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Irvine se dit : « Squall est magnifique quand il se bat », sauf que l’ennemi, c’était lui, cette fois-ci, et quand la gunblade le trancha dans une gerbe de rouge…_  
   
Il portait toujours les bandages autour de son torse. Bien que ses plaies se soient refermées et sans doute cicatrisées, il décida de les garder.  
  
_C’était un souvenir de Squall._  
   
Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Son chapeau ne l’avait pas suivi à la BGU, par contre, et il regretta sa perte. Il s’habilla et décida d’aller voir s’il ne pouvait pas aller piquer un vaisseau. Grâce à Selphie, il avait tous les codes d’accès…  
   
Irvine avait vraiment _besoin_ d’être à leurs côtés. Il devait être leur garde-fou. _Parce que Squall pouvait péter un plomb et les tuer tous, si cela signifiait sauver Linoa._  
   
Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il en ferait autant, si la vie de Selphie était en jeu.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour le NaNo 2009


	5. Chapitre 4

**De Sang et de Sable - chapitre 4**

* * *

  
Il avait faim. Cela ne devrait pas être surprenant. Et pourtant…  
Sephiroth amorça une descente en piqué vers le continent, maniant son aile noire pour atterrir en douceur.  
   
Il allait devoir chasser pour se nourrir. Cela faisait longtemps. Il fronça des sourcils et baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains. Ce corps était… nécessiteux. Il avait des besoins _humains_ , alors que Sephiroth ne l’était plus, depuis le jour où il s’était rendu à Mère… Il ne savait pas comment le prendre.  
   
La faim, le désir, le besoin de contact humain, tout ça venait d’ _elle_. Il était à la fois surpris, et résigné. Mais, pensa-t-il en abattant une espèce de coq géant qui venait de l’assaillir, c’était le prix à payer s’il voulait obtenir sa vengeance.  
   
Et puis, il y avait des sorts bien pires dans la vie et dans l’au-delà que de devoir se nourrir à intervalles réguliers. Et, imaginait-il, de se taper Squall. Hm.  
  
   
   
xxx  
   
Quistis ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle décrispa tant bien que mal ses doigts du dossier de la chaise dans lequel ils s’enfonçaient et fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas les enrouler autour du cou de l’irritant professeur. Geyser  ne sembla pas le remarquer.  
   
« Mon projet est d’une important capitale, » disait l’homme. « Capitale. Ze n’ai pas le temps à perdre avec des fariboles. »  
   
Et ce n’était que la dixième fois qu’il le leur répétait, comme s’ils avaient du mal à intégrer ses paroles. Quistis ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour réussir à garder patience. Elle était _maîtresse_ d’elle-même, vraiment. Laguna Loire ne pouvait pas se targuer de la même chose. Il attrapa le petit homme par son étrange collerette et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.  
   
« Lagunaaaaa ! » gémit Kiros. « Lâche-le ! »  
« C’est… » Secoue, secoue. « …mon fils… » Une petite secousse pour la route. « … que vous appelez _fariboles_  ? »  
« … Non, NON ! Bien zûr que NON ! »  
   
Quistis devait le reconnaître, Geyser avait un instinct de survie fonctionnel. Il avait plutôt intérêt, vu que sa « curiosité scientifique » le poussait à commettre des actes qu’un homme moins civilisé que le président d’Esthar aurait pris comme prétexte pour l’éviscérer. Il avait mené la vie dure à Ellone, pour commencer. Geyser était terrifié par Laguna, avec raison.  
   
« Maintenant que j’y penze, j’ai… j’ai zun peu de temps à vous conzacrer… Ce que raconte la mercenaire est vraiment incroyable, en fait ! Très zintéressant ! »  
   
Ben voyons. Quistis se tint droite et croisa ses mains devant elle, avant d’invoquer son meilleur regard réprobateur. Geyser tiqua, et fébrile, se tordit les mains.  
   
« Nous pouvons… zaller dans mon laboratoire, et regarder dans mes zarchives ! J’ai compilé plein d’informations sur les Sorzières ! »  
« C’est une excellente idée, » déclara Kiros. « Vous allez vous y rendre d’abord, je vais demander à ces soldats de vous accompagner. Rafraîchissez-vous la mémoire, et dites-nous ensuite ce que vous avez trouvé. »  
   
Avant que le professeur ne puisse protester, il fut emmené par deux soldats Esthariens. Kiros se tourna alors vers son ami.  
   
« Laguna ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te rappelle que… Tu ne peux pas crier sur tous les toits que Squall est ton fils ! »  
« Mais… »  
   
Quistis ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, même si ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Squall aurait été présent, elle était sûre qu’il se serait déjà enfoui le visage plusieurs fois entre ses mains. Mais aurait-il été là, Laguna ne serait pas dans cet état. Il était difficile d’imaginer que l’homme avait un lien de parenté avec le commandeur de la BGU. Ils étaient aussi différents  de caractère que le jour et la nuit… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand le visage de Laguna apparut devant le sien.  
   
« Quistis, je vous promets de tout faire pour retrouver Squall et Linoa. Je vais ordonner à mes soldats de partir pour Centra et passer le continent au peigne fin. Je… »  
« Laguna ! » s’exclama Kiros. « Bon sang, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »  
« Bien sûr que je peux ! Je suis le président ! »  
   
Il s’était passé quelque chose entre Laguna et Squall, décida Quistis, pendant que les deux Esthariens partaient dans une discussion animée où Kiros jouait une fois encore la voix de la raison. Laguna agissait bizarrement. Il y avait moins d’un an, Laguna avait envoyé Squall, son fils comme il disait, dans une contraction temporelle pour arrêter Ultimecia. Squall aurait très bien pu ne jamais en revenir. Laguna l’avait pourtant laissé partir, à l’époque. Il lui avait même donné sa bénédiction.  
   
Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer entre le père et le fils ? Qu’avait fait Squall pour mettre Laguna dans cet état ? Laguna avait passé les derniers mois à tenter de renouer avec Squall, qui ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles, Quistis voulait bien l’avouer. Elle avait regardé les tentatives du président d’Esthar de loin, elle les avait même partagées avec Linoa. Linoa trouvait ça touchant. Quistis trouvait ça plutôt triste. Laguna avait sans doute fait de grosses erreurs dans sa vie, mais c’était un homme bien. Squall devrait être reconnaissant d’avoir retrouvé son père.  
   
Elle, Selphie, Irvine, les autres… Ils étaient tous orphelins, et avaient tous rêvés un jour de retrouver leurs origines. Ses parents adoptifs à elle ne l’aimaient pas. Jamais ils n’auraient fait ce que faisait aujourd’hui Laguna pour retrouver Squall. C’était décidé ; quand Quistis remettrait la main sur son supérieur borné, elle le forcerait à se réconcilier avec son père, même si ça voulait dire recruter Linoa et Selphie à l’aide, et le droguer pour le fourrer dans un vaisseau à destination d’Esthar.  
   
Pour que son plan se réalise, il fallait d’abord retrouver les principaux protagonistes. Squall, et Linoa. Les deux tourtereaux.  
   
« Squall serait fou de rage si Esthar envahissait Centra sous prétexte de le retrouver, » dit Quistis, pour couper court à la dispute de Laguna et Kiros. « Et notre but, ce n’est pas de le mettre en rogne. »  
« Notre but, c’est de faire en sorte qu’il aille bien et nous revienne sain et sauf, » ajouta Kiros.  
   
Laguna eut l’air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais Kiros ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Geyser nous attend dans son laboratoire. Plus vite on aura des informations sur la situation, plus vite on pourra aller récupérer ton fils. »  
   
Ces mots eurent don de calmer le président d’Esthar. Il tituba un instant sur ses pieds, puis se laissa tomber dramatiquement dans un fauteuil.  
   
« Hyne… Tout ça ne présage rien de bon. Je ne pourrai être tranquille que lorsque je l’aurai devant moi. »  
« Nous ferons tout notre possible, » lui dit Quistis. « Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »  
« Je n’en doute pas un instant. »  
   
Laguna sourit. Squall, malgré ses grosses lacunes en termes de relations humaines, avait réussi à bien s’entourer. Il était content de voir qu’il avait des amis qui tenaient à lui, et qui feraient tout pour lui venir en aide. Squall n’était peut-être pas suffisamment… ouvert, peut-être, pour l’apprécier pleinement, mais Laguna le ferait pour lui. Laguna ferait beaucoup de choses pour lui, dans l’espoir de se racheter.  
   
Il était pathétique.  
   
Il regarda Quistis. La jeune femme était pâle, et il se doutait qu’elle n’avait dû que peu dormir depuis la disparition de Linoa – depuis le retour retentissant de Squall, avec un Irvine ensanglanté dans ses bras. D’après ce qu’elle leur avait raconté, la situation n’était pas réjouissante. Voire très inquiétante. Il commençait à avoir peur.  
   
Geyser avait intérêt à les éclairer sur la question. Car si Linoa était devenu une Nécromancienne… Non, même pas, un _Nécromancien_. L’idée était… étrange, c’était le cas de le dire. Laguna commençait à se dire que l’histoire, dans la plus grande ironie des choses, avait décidé de se répéter. Quand il avait enfin accepté l’existence de son fils, une Sorcière, un Sorcier, qu’importe, voulait maintenant le lui arracher. Il avait dû protéger Ellone d’Adel une fois. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de devoir le refaire pour Squall. Lui, en revanche, choisirait plutôt de mourir mille fois dans d’atroces souffrances plutôt que de le laisser _son géniteur_ le « protéger ». Laguna en était bien conscient… Ah, voilà que sa putain de jambe faisait encore des siennes.  
   
Kiros ouvrit le chemin vers le laboratoire, marchant aux côtés de la mercenaire. Laguna les suivit tant bien que mal en clopinant. Ils quittèrent la salle d’attente où Geyser les avait reçus et prirent les escaliers menant à sa salle de travail.  
   
Squall le détestait. Non, pire, Squall l’ignorait. Laguna était conscient que c’était de sa faute, qu’il l’avait bien mérité, qu’il ne pouvait pas demander à Squall plus que ce qu’il acceptait de lui donner. Le problème, c’était que Squall ne lui donnait strictement rien. Même pas sa présence. Même pas sa haine.  
   
Aux yeux de Squall, il n’existait pas.  
Cela lui brisait le cœur.  
   
Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire. Geyser parcourait la pièce de long en large, slalomant entre les piles de papier cumulées par terre et les faisant voltiger au passage, dans une parfaite illustration du savant fou. Il avait l’air surexcité.  
   
« Vous voilà ! Asseyez-vous ! Laissez-moi voir… Ah ! Vous vouliez zavoir s’il était possible pour un Sorcier de prendre possession de la jeune fille qui a reçu les pouvoirs d’Ultimecia ? »  
   
Quistis croisa les bras. « Nous explorons toutes les pistes. Nous voulons savoir si ce qui arrive à Linoa est lié à ses pouvoirs ou non. Si c’est autre chose, nous voulons que vous nous aidiez à trouver quoi. »  
   
Geyser hocha la tête.  
   
« Sachez d’abord que votre suggestion est possible… La fille s’est déjà faite possédée une fois, donc pourquoi pas zune deuzième, ha ? Z’ai beaucoup étudié l’histoire des Sorcières quand Adel me l’a demandé… Je zuis très curieux de nature, voyez-vous ? »  
   
Laguna repoussa ses idées noires dans un coin et se prépara mentalement pour un long discours. Geyser avait intérêt à rendre ça intéressant.  
   
« Vous zavez que les Sorcières sont les descendantes d’Hyne, notre dieu à tous. Vous vous rappelez ze que cherchait Ultimecia ? La compression temporelle ! Pourquoi ? Parce que zelle voulait tuer et récolter tous les pouvoirs des Sorcières de tous les temps ! Et pourquoi de tous les temps ? Parce qu’elle avait déjà tous les pouvoirs des Sorcières de zon époque ! Vous comprenez ? »  
« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » demanda Quistis.  
   
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre au sérieux le drôle de petit bonhomme ou pas. C’était un scientifique reconnu, certes… Mais vous avouerez, il était louche. Geyser soupira d’un air blasé. C’était dur, d’être un génie. Il fallait toujours tout expliquer.  
   
« Ultimecia, à son époque, dans le futur… Elle avait déjà rassemblé tous les pouvoirs des Sorcières de son temps ! Or, la somme de zes pouvoirs, si on en croit le mythe dans lequel Hyne aurait fragmenté zes pouvoirs zaprès sa mort pour l’offrir à l’humanité, et bien, logiquement, Ultimecia devait zavoir la totalité des pouvoirs d’Hyne ! Elle zavait déjà réuni tous les fragments ! »  
« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous avons vaincu une Sorcière qui était aussi puissante qu’un dieu, » résuma Quistis platement.  
   
Foutaises, aurait-elle voulu ajouter, mais elle était une femme polie. Geyser balaya ses paroles d’un geste.  
   
« Ultimecia zétait folle, elle n’utilizait pas ses pouvoirs à leur plus haut potentiel… Elle zaurait pu faire de grandes chozes ! Mais heureusement, vous l’avez zarrêté… » Geyser fit un petit saut et se tourna vers Laguna, l’air assez heureux. « Votre fils l’a arrêté, z’est très bien ! Ze n’avais pas zenvie de mourir ! Il faudrait qu’il vienne me voir un jour, d’ailleurs ! Z’ai beaucoup de questions à lui pozer sur ce qu’il s’est passé après qu’il ait vaincu la Sorcière ! »  
   
Sans blague ? Quistis adorerait voir la confrontation entre les deux hommes.  
   
« Admettons qu’Ultimecia ait réuni les pouvoirs d’Hyne, » dit Laguna. « Admettons. Et alors ? »  
« Linoa a les pouvoirs d’Ultimecia, vous zêtes tous d’accord ? Elle les za reçut d’Edea, et Edea les za récupéré d’Ultimecia, oui ? C’est ce que votre fils nous za dit ! »  
« Et ? »  
   
Geyser haussa les épaules.  
   
« Alors la fille Linoa est celle qui possède les pouvoirs d’Hyne auzourd’hui. Zi fascinante…D’ailleurs, quand est-ce que vous me l’amenez pour que ze puisse l’observer ? »  
   
Pendant un bref moment, Quistis crut que Laguna allait ressaisir le petit homme par le cou et le secouer encore une fois.  
   
« Mais c’est tout le problème, » siffla Laguna. « On ne sait pas où elle est, voire qui elle est ! Bon sang, Geyser… Dites-nous juste quel est le problème de Linoa, qu’on en finisse ! »  
« Mais il ne devrait pas zavoir de problèmes ! » cria Geyser. « ENFIN ! Ze ne sais pas ze qu’il se passe ! Vous venez me voir et vous m’agressez, mais je ne peux pas deviner les chozes sans les zétudier avant ! »  
« Est-ce que l’homme qui possède Linoa pourrait-être… Hyne ? » demanda soudain Quistis. Elle était prête à balancer toutes les hypothèses pour avancer. « Après tout, dans le mythe, Hyne était aussi bien un homme qu’une femme. »  
   
Le silence s’installa dans la pièce. La jeune femme regarda les personnes présentes tour à tour. Elle était venue ici pour obtenir des réponses. Pas pour tourner en rond et assister à un one-man show d’un scientifique un peu fou. Geyser se pinçait les lèvres et réfléchissait. Elle semblait avoir attiré son attention.  
   
« Rien n’est zimpossible à ze point… Ze n’ai pas vu Linoa, ze n’ai pas vu l’homme qui en a pris possezion… Et d’ailleurs, votre description de ze qui s’est passé est étrange. Une possession ze fait au niveau mental ; le phyzique ne change pas. Si la fille Linoa n’est plus Linoa, on pourrait en conclure que ze n’est plus zelle et qu’elle a zimplement interverti za place avec zet homme. Dans ze cas, c’est une toute nouvelle hypothèze qui s’ouvre. Et z’ai tout plein de théories zintéressantes sur les mondes et dimenzions parallèles, zi c’est za que vous cherchez ! »  
   
Le portable de Quistis sonna. Elle se détourna un instant de la discussion pour répondre.  
   
« Quistis. Zell, c’est toi ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? »  
«  _… ça dépend du point de vue sous lequel on se place ? Je dois t’avouer que j’ai un petit souci, là, et…_  »  
« Zell ? »  
«   _Hyne, mais ne touche pas à ça ! T’es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête, mec ! Raijin, surveille-le ! Quistis ? Je te rappelle dans trente secondes, y a plein de lumières rouges qui viennent de s’allumer sur le tableau de bord du Ragnarok ! Je résous ça et je te rappelle !_  »  
   
Clic. Quistis fixa du regard son téléphone. Très fixement. Laguna lui tapota l’épaule.  
   
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
   
Franchement ? Non. Quistis parvint tout de même à sourire, et à maintenir une façade professionnelle. Elle se tourna vers Geyser.  
   
« Nous pensons que cette personne est bel et bien Linoa, car sinon Squall n’aurait aucun lien avec elle. Et l’autre a appelé Squall son… chevalier. »  
   
Le silence s’installa à nouveau, cette fois troublé uniquement par le froissement des feuilles que Geyser tenait dans ses mains. Le téléphone de Quistis sonna. Elle hésita. Pouvait-elle le balancer par la fenêtre sans le regretter amèrement par la suite ?  
   
« Zell, » soupira-t-elle.  
«  _Nous avons perdu Seifer_. »  
   
Elle se sentait défaillir. Hyne. C’était de sa faute. Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter de les laisser investiguer la grotte d’où venait l’autre. Elle n’aurait jamais dû laisser Zell s’associer avec Seifer. Elle avait ce don pour prendre les plus mauvaises décisions aux plus mauvais moments, et si elle avait été seule dans la pièce, elle se serait effondrée en larmes sur un coin de table en maudissant le sort de l’avoir faite si inutile.  
Du moins elle se serait imaginé le faire.  
C’était du pareil au même.  
   
Laguna la regardait, l’inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le téléphone pressé contre l’oreille, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Rappelle-toi, tout ce que tu fais, c’est pour Squall, se dit-elle.  
   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
«  _C’est une longue histoire…_  »  
   
   
xxx  
   
Zell ne savait pas par où commencer. Il lança un regard noir à son invité pour faire bonne mesure, et retourna son attention à Quistis qu’il avait au bout du fil. Quistis avait, comment dire… l’air _exaspéré_.  
   
« Nous avons trouvé quelque chose dans la grotte. Pas exactement ce qu’on cherchait, mais… Déjà, nous avons trouvé une personne qui pourra nous en dire plus sur ce qui arrive à Linoa. »  
«  _Quelqu’un ?_  »  
   
La voix de Quistis sonnait tout d’un coup beaucoup plus intéressée, entre les grésillements et les coupures du haut-parleur.  
   
« Je peux me présenter moi-même, » proposa Zack, et Zell ne put réprimer une grimace horrifiée.  
   
Hyne, non ! Il avait pris deux heures pour comprendre ce que l’autre lui racontait, entre ces histoires de rivière, d’expériences désastreuses et d’extra-terrestre machiavélique. Quistis n’avait pas besoin d’entendre ça, du moins pas pour le moment. Pas quand il ne lui avait pas encore raconté ce qu’il était arrivé à Seifer.  
   
«  _Qui c’était ? Zell ?_  » demanda Quistis.  
« Il s’appelle Zack Fair. Apparemment… il vient d’un autre monde. »  
«  _Ze le zavais ! Ze zavais que les zautres mondes zexistent !_  »  
   
Quistis avait dû aussi les mettre sur haut-parleur.

« Zell. Qu’est ce qui est arrivé à Seifer ? »  
   
On arrivait à la partie difficile.  
   
« Je peux leur expliquer, » proposa à nouveau Zack.  
   
Zell avait mal à la tête. Il voulait que tout se finisse, que Squall soit retrouvé et que ce dernier puisse reprendre son rôle de chef. Pour plus avoir à gérer _ça_.  
   
« Techniquement, je crois qu’on peut dire que l’esprit de Seifer est passé à travers une faille menant à un autre monde. »  
« Mais il est en vie, » précisa Zack. « Je vous rassure, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal là-bas. J’ai une amie qui s’occupera de lui. »  
« Oui c’est ça… Enfin bref, techniquement Seifer a disparu, mais en réalité… »  
   
Comment l’annoncer à Quistis sans qu’elle ne se mette à flipper ?  
   
« Dincht ! » Quistis savait rendre sa voix claquante comme un fouet. « Rapport détaillé, SeeD ! »  
   
Et c’était exactement ça qu’il voulait éviter !  
   
« Zell Dincht, au rapport… » Quel enthousiasme. « Comme prévu, notre équipe s’est rendue sur le site de la grotte de Centra, où Linoa a disparu. Seifer et moi sommes partis explorer la grotte. Nous avons trouvé une caverne bizarre où se trouvait un cristal vert et lumineux… C’est en examinant ce cristal que Seifer est passé de l’autre côté. Du moins, son âme. Son esprit. Bref… »  
«  _Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?_  »  
« Ca veut dire que l’esprit de votre ami se trouve dans la Lifestream de mon monde, » intervint Zack. Le gars n’appréciait visiblement pas de rester assis à écouter parler les autres en silence. « Et c’est une chance. Si son corps était passé de l’autre côté aussi, il aurait été réduit en poussière, car il est impossible pour un être humain de traverser le temps et l’espace sans en souffrir les conséquences. »  
«  _Dans ce cas, Zack Fair. Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans notre monde ?_  »  
« Moi ? »  
   
Zack avait le sourire ravi du type qui allait bientôt lâcher une bombe. Zell grimaça.  
   
« Je suis déjà mort. Du coup, ce genre de considérations futiles ne m’atteint pas, vous voyez… »   
   
Silence. Dans le Ragnarok qui volait à pleines turbines vers Esthar, Fujin était restée dans l’infirmerie, où ils avaient installé le corps de Seifer. Raijin avait juste l’air paumé. Zell compatissait.  
   
«  _Passons._  » La voix de Laguna Loire s’éleva dans le haut-parleur. «  _Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Mr Fair ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Squall et Linoa ?_  »  
« Si vous parlez de Sephiroth qui a pris possession de la demoiselle, alors oui. »  
   
   
xxx  
   
Sephiroth… Cela lui faisait du bien, quelque part, d’apprendre le nom de son ennemi. Tout d’un coup, elle avait un nouveau but, un nouvel obstacle à abattre. Elle pouvait y concentrer toutes ses forces. Laguna, Kiros, et le docteur Geyser s’étaient réunis autour d’elle. Geyser prit soudain la parole.  
   
« Z’ai un syztème de vidéo-conférenze que nous pouvons zutiliser ! »  
   
Ce serait incroyablement plus pratique. Le Ragnarok était aussi équipé d’un tel dispositif. Pendant qu’ils effectuaient chacun de leur côté les branchements nécessaires, Quistis prit des nouvelles de Seifer. Apparemment, le blond avait ses vitaux hors de danger et ne risquait pour le moment aucune séquelle. Ce Zack Fair avait l’air très sûr de lui.  
   
« Nous sommes prêts, » lui signala Kiros.  
   
Elle raccrocha son téléphone. Deux secondes plus tard, Zell rappelait sur l’autre ligne. La connexion se fit instantanément.  
   
L’apparence de Zack lui donna comme un choc. Ce n’était ni ses habits, bien qu’originaux, ni sa coupe de cheveux qui lui rappelait un peu celle de Zell. Il était… éthéré, presque transparent, comme une projection holographique, et Quistis comprit à présent ce qu’il voulait dire quand il affirmait qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire pour la désintégration en poussière de son corps… Puisque visiblement, il n’en avait pas. Mais la canette de soda qu’il tenait dans sa main avait l’air bien réelle.  
   
Elle entendit Zell les présenter tour à tour, y compris le petit docteur. Qui avait l’air prêt à se pâmer.  
   
« Il faut absolument que vous veniez nous voir zà Esthar, Mr Fair ! Z’ai tellement de questions za vous poser ! Et quelques zexpériences zà faire… »  
   
Si un regard pouvait tuer, Geyser serait tombé raide mort. D’un geste leste, Laguna agrippa le professeur par sa collerette pour le dégager de devant l’écran qu’il monopolisait. C’était mieux ainsi.  
   
Laguna ouvrit tout de suite le feu.  
   
« Qui est ce Sephiroth ? Pourquoi s’en est-il pris à Linoa ? Où est-il en ce moment ? »  
« Alors, chaque chose en son temps… »  
   
Zack était installé devant l’écran avec Zell à ses côtés. Quistis pouvait voir Raijin, et Fujin qui venait juste d’arriver, derrière eux en arrière-plan. Zack avait les bras croisés et une pose très relâchée dans son siège. Il respirait la confiance en soi. Ses yeux bleus et lumineux étaient fascinants.  
   
« Sephiroth faisait partie d’une organisation militaire dans notre monde, le SOLDAT. Avant que je ne puisse vous dire ce qu’il cherche, il faut que je vous explique d’où je viens. Ça ne va pas être très facile à comprendre car tout est vraiment différent de ce que vous connaissez, mais je vais essayer d’être le plus clair possible. »  
   
Personne ne broncha, alors il commença.  
   
« Dans notre monde, notre planète, Gaïa, est sentiente. Nous avons ce que nous appelons la Lifestream, qui est considéré comme l’esprit de la planète. La Lifestream est composée des âmes de tous les êtres vivants qui y ont vécu. »  
« Là où est Seifer en ce moment, » nota Quistis.  
« Exact. Comme il n’est pas originaire de Gaïa, la planète va probablement isoler sa conscience pour ne pas l’assimiler. »  
   
Probablement ? C’était rassurant.  
   
« Il y a deux mille ans de ça, dans notre monde, un être extra-terrestre est arrivé sur Gaïa, » continua Zack. Kiros avait commencé à tirer des sièges pour qu’ils puissent s’installer plus confortablement. Quistis en était reconnaissante. « Son nom était Jenova. Elle souhaitait dominer et coloniser le monde, la vieille rengaine habituelle, etc etc… »  
   
Comment pouvait-on avoir l’air aussi blasé quand on racontait des choses aussi surréalistes ? se demanda Quistis.  
   
«  Après d’âpres batailles, Jenova a finalement été vaincue par une ancienne race d’hommes, les Anciens, qui en ont payé le prix par leur éradication. L’histoire aurait dû s’arrêter là. Mais non, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Il y a quelques centaines d’années, une puissante entreprise, la Shinra a été fondée, et un jour, a commencé à exploiter la Lifestream pour en extraire de l’énergie électrique et de ce qu’on appelle de la matéria. Dans notre monde, la matéria nous sert à utiliser la magie, vous comprenez donc son importance. Ce fut une véritable frénésie. La Shinra se voyait déjà maîtresse du monde et cherchait à accroître son influence, encore et encore. Pour appuyer ses ambitions, elle créa le SOLDAT, son armée d’élite. »  
« Ce Sephiroth était un SOLDAT, » dit Laguna.  
« Oui, et pour information, j’en ai été un, moi aussi. »  
   
Zack pointa un doigt vers ses yeux. « Prête à tout pour disposer d’une armée puissante, la Shinra injectait du mako – de la Lifestream purifiée – à ses soldats. De ce fait, nous avons une résistance et une puissance hors du commun. Des vrais surhommes. Tous les gosses du monde rêvaient d’entrer au SOLDAT… Tout le monde voulait devenir comme Sephiroth qui, avant de péter les plombs, était une vraie légende… »  
   
Lui y compris. Cela faisait mal, de se dire que l’ennemi d’aujourd’hui était une personne admirée, et même pire, une personne chérie. Après Angeal, Sephiroth avait été son plus proche ami, et mentor. Même aujourd’hui, Zack avait du mal à réaliser à quel point Sephiroth les avait trahis.  
   
« Mais la Shinra, à cause de ses pratiques douteuses s’était faite de nombreux ennemis. À force de déclarer la guerre aux nations, il leur fallait des soldats toujours plus forts, toujours plus puissants. Sephiroth était le fils d’un savant travaillant pour la Shinra, et plus précisément sur les programmes visant à produire des surhommes. Ce type était dingue. Par un coup de malchance, la Shinra trouva un jour la dépouille de Jenova, lors de fouilles archéologique, et ce type injecta des cellules de Jenova à son propre enfant, lorsque Sephiroth n’était qu’un fœtus. Il pensait avoir trouvé la méthode pour créer le SOLDAT parfait. »  
   
Sephiroth avait des circonstances atténuantes. Zack essayait toujours de se le répéter. Angeal avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. Ce n’était pas de leur faute si la lèpre de l’humanité sous la forme de savants mégalomaniaques avait décidé de se prendre pour dieu et détruisait des existences entières sous leurs scalpels et seringues.  
   
« Au début, tout allait bien. Sephiroth était le plus fort et le plus charismatique de nous tous. C’était une icône. Je vous passe les détails, mais un jour, il découvrit les notes de la Shinra sur sa naissance, sur les expériences menées sur bon nombre de SOLDATs, dont faisaient partie ses plus proches amis… »  
   
Dont faisait partie Angeal. Et par la suite, Cloud.  
   
« Il découvrit que son existence avait été… fabriquée. Qu’il n’était pas humain, mais le fruit d’une expérimentation. Et il devint fou. »  
   
Et avec Cloud, je l’ai arrêté. Puis j’ai été fait prisonnier et transformé en rat de laboratoire. Puis je suis mort. Et je n’ai jamais pu revoir Aerith de mon vivant. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il n’arrivait même plus à associer des émotions tangibles à ses faits passés et presque fades, vécus dans une autre vie. Zack regarda ses mains. Elles devenaient de plus en plus translucides. Sans l’appui de la Lifestream, il ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps.  
   
Ses interlocuteurs semblaient avoir remarqué aussi, mais personne ne se décida à en faire la remarque. C’était d’autant mieux. Il continua :  
   
« Il renia l’humanité. Avec Jenova, qu’il avait fini par voir comme sa mère… Sephiroth voulait conquérir la planète et en devenir le maître. Jenova est un être alien, je vous l’ai déjà dit. Il faut savoir qu’elle est… Comment expliquer ? Comme un virus. Lorsqu’elle trouve un hôte, et s’y accroche et le modifie à sa convenance. Et en prend le contrôle, également. Sephiroth est un cas particulier, car nous ne pensons pas qu’il soit contrôlé par Jenova. Sa volonté était plus forte que la sienne... Bref, Sephiroth était l’ennemi, et nous l’avons donc vaincu. Son corps a été détruit, et ce qu’il en restait enfermé dans la Lifestream. Mais de ce que j’ai pu comprendre, cette Linoa est Sephiroth, aujourd’hui.»  
« C’est ce qu’il semblerait… »  
   
La jeune femme blonde avait l’air perdue, même si elle maintenait remarquablement bien sa façade. Il ne pouvait que compatir.  
   
« Voilà ce que nous savons avec Gaïa. Une faille s’est ouverte entre nos dimensions il y a quelques jours, dans notre temps à nous, et Sephiroth dans bloc de Lifestream dont il était prisonnier a été projeté dans ce monde.  Mais pas à cette époque, pas aujourd’hui. D’après Gaïa, huit mille ans se sont déjà écoulés depuis son arrivée. »  
« … huit mille ans ? »  
   
Il y avait quelque chose que Quistis haïssait avec passion, c’était ces sorcières, nécromanciens, fou machiavéliques, qu’importe ! qui s’autorisaient à jouer avec le fil chronologique de l’Histoire. Par Hyne, Ultimecia et sa compression temporelle n’avaient-elles donc pas suffit ?  
   
Vu l’expression de tous ceux assistant à la conférence vidéo, ils pensaient tous la même chose. Sauf évidemment…  
   
« Fazcinant, fazcinant… » Geyser bondissait toujours quand il était excité. « Zi ce que vous dites zest vrai et que ce Sephiroth est zarrivé il y a huit mille ans… Nous devons zavoir des traces de cette arrivée ! Et vous zavez ce qu’il y a eu il y a huit mille ans ? »  
   
Quistis le savait.  
   
« Hyne. Hyne et la création de l’humanité. »  
   
Zack n’avait pas l’air exceptionnellement surpris. Son apparence était de plus en plus fantomatique. Quistis se doutait qu’il ne pourrait rester éternellement ainsi. Il fallait qu’ils en sachent le plus possible.  
   
« Je vois maintenant le lien avec ce que nous a dit le Docteur Geyser plus tôt. Si Linoa a aujourd’hui l’équivalent des pouvoirs d’Hyne, et qu’Hyne il y a huit mille ans avait un lien quelconque avec Sephiroth… »  
« Ce Hyne a peut-être absorbé les cellules de Jenova que Sephiroth a emmené avec lui. Dans notre monde, avoir ces cellules nous rendait vraiment plus forts, même si au bout du compte ça finissait pas nous tuer. »  
« Peut-être. Mais même dans ce cas, _pourquoi Linoa_  ? Pourquoi aujourd’hui, et pas il y a huit mille ans, quand il est arrivé ici ? »  
   
Zack fronça des sourcils. « On peut supposer qu’à son arrivée, Sephiroth hibernait. Et qu’ensuite, il n’a jamais réussi à attirer Hyne dans la grotte, dans le cristal où il était emprisonné. Si Hyne était un dieu, ça ne devait pas être non plus n’importe qui. »  
   
« Et zensuite, aucune zorcière n’avait réuni zautant de pouvoirs que la fille Linoa, ou qu’Ultimecia, plus tard dans le futur ! C’est la première fois que le pouvoir zoriginel d’Hyne ze trouve dans zune personne ! » s’exclama Geyser. Il griffonnait comme un fou sur un calepin.  
   
Zell, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps-là, croisa les bras et s’adossa plus profondément dans son siège.  
   
« On sait d’où vient ce type maintenant. Cool. Et donc, on fait quoi ? Qu’est ce qui va arriver à Linoa ? »  
« Et puis Squall, aussi, » dit Laguna. « Est-ce que ce Sephiroth avait des… chevaliers ? »  
   
Zack fit une drôle de tête. « Pas sous ce terme là, mais on peut dire qu’il avait des ‘clones’… Les savants de la Shinra ont fait beaucoup d’expériences sur les membres les plus prometteurs du SOLDAT. Ceux qui ont reçu des injections de cellules de Jenova ont tous été les marionnettes de Sephiroth après que celui-ci se soit réuni avec Jenova. Tous, sauf un… »  
   
   
« Mais… » Quistis se pinça l’arête du nez. « Je vous assure, j’ai eu sous les yeux les dossiers médicaux de tous les Seeds de Balamb, et Squall n’a jamais rien eu de bizarre dans le sang, sauf les substances usuelles. »  
« Huit mille ans se sont écoulés, » dit Zack. « Jenova, ou au moins ses cellules, sont capables d’évolution. Et puis, la transmission de pouvoirs de Sorcière à Sorcière comme Zell me l’a décrite… Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à quelque chose qui aurait pu se faire dans notre monde. Sans aucun doute, les cellules et le pouvoir de Jenova ont été altérés. »  
   
Il manquait de temps. Zack, le souvenir qu’il était, commençait à s’effacer, et  il se sentait de plus en plus ‘nous’, au fur et à mesure que son identité individuelle s’effritait. Zell posa une main sur son épaule. Il la sentit à peine. Mais le blond au tatouage était au courant. Il expliquerait aux autres ce qu’il se passait s’il disparaissait tout d’un coup.  
   
« La seule chose qui peut sauver Linoa à présent, c’est elle-même. Sa force de volonté. Si elle perd contre Sephiroth, si elle se brise à un tel point qu’elle ne peut plus recoller les morceaux, alors Sephiroth aura gagné. Il tuera son âme et récupérera un corps totalement fonctionnel. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que cela arrive. »  
   
Il ne pouvait rien ressentir devant leurs visages choqués. _Nous n’avons plus le temps_.  
   
« Ce que nous pouvons vous dire, c’est que Sephiroth doit retourner sur Gaïa. Nous avons les moyens de le vaincre et de le mettre hors d’état de nuire à nouveau. Pour cela, nous aurons sûrement besoin de votre aide. Nous avons besoin de temps pour réfléchir à un plan, mais une fois que nous l’aurons, nous comptons sur vous pour collaborer. »  
   
Le visage de Zell entra soudain dans son champ de vision, très proche du sien. Le blond le tenait par les épaules.  
   
« Ok, mec, mais reviens vite ! Et surtout… Fais en sorte que l’autre con revienne en bon état lui aussi ! Dis à Seifer que… »  
   
Il n’entendit jamais la fin, parce que tout s’évapora, soudain, dans une spirale de vert et de blanc.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux.   
Et quand il se concentrait _vraiment_ , il avait même du mal à réfléchir. Il était totalement perdu, et l’idée avait quelque chose de déroutant.  
   
Seifer Almasy ne se perdait jamais.  
Seifer Almasy n’était pas un imbécile de blondinet qui ne pouvait pas retrouver son chemin, merci bien. Il ne s’appelait pas Dincht.  
   
Il avait froid, puis chaud, un vent glacial lui soufflait dans le cou, et il eut soudain l’impression d’être debout sur de la braise. Et puis ces voix autour de lui…  
   
_Sois à nous…nous…nous…_  
   
S’il pouvait déjà voir ce qu’il y avait autour de lui, ça l’aiderait grandement. Au moins, Hyperion était toujours dans sa main.  
   
_Ne faisons plus qu’un…qu’un…qu’un…_  
   
Le monde était constitué de lumière et de vert. Le monde piquait, avant de venir soulager la douleur d’une caresse consolatrice, le monde était infini. Il se sentait bien.  
   
Il était dans les bras d’une mère aimante. Tout d’un coup, il était un enfant. Il était un petit être fragile, bercé et désiré... Les mains qui le touchaient étaient douces et agréables. La femme avait les yeux d’un vert profond. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et elle avait un visage rieur, qui se creusait en deux petites pommettes adorables. Elle était si jeune… Mais elle irradiait d’amour pour son enfant. Pour lui. Il était toute sa vie, tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais désiré, et –  
   
Il fut soudain poussé dans ce qui lui sembla être un bain d’eau glaciale, si froide qu’elle en était mordante et agonisante. Disparue la chaleur, la douceur, il eut envie d’hurler.  
   
_Doucement,_ dit une multitude de voix _. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre, toi, venu d’un autre monde._  
   
Dans les remous de vert, il voyait encore son visage plein d’amour, à sa mère… S’il courait suffisamment vite, il la rattraperait peut-être –  
   
_Seifer Almasy. C’est ton nom…_  
   
Faites taire ces voix, par pitié, il avait l’impression que son cerveau se faisait vriller, et que s’il restait là sans bouger il allait finir par se noyer, tant l’eau était froide, poisseuse…  
   
_SeiferSeiferSeifer_  
   
Taisez-vous !  
   
Et là, brusquement, une fois encore, il fut durement projeté contre un sol qui lui parut dure comme la pierre. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il flottait. Il était enfermé dans une sphère.  
   
« Bonjour, » dit une voix.  
   
Il leva les yeux. Une fille lui faisait face, et comme lui, elle était entourée d’une bulle de lumière blanche. Ils semblaient flotter dans l’infini.  
   
« Je m’appelle Aerith. Laisse-moi aller récupérer Zack qui revient, et je te promets que nous allons tout t’expliquer… »

Seifer passa lentement une main sur son visage moite. Des explications, il allait en avoir besoin, en effet.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNo 2009


	6. Chapitre 5

  
**De Sang et de Sable - Chapitre 5**  
 _Avertissement : contenu explicite dans ce chapitre_  
 

* * *

  
   
   
Squall se tenait debout sur une mer de roche et de sable quand il apparut devant lui. Sephiroth sourit. Le pouvoir que Mère lui avait donné semblait s’être développé grandement. Il savait toujours où se trouvait Squall, et c’était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour s’invoquer à ses côtés. C’était comme pour son Masamune. Quelque soit le temps, l’endroit, l’univers où il se trouvait, Sephiroth était capable de le retrouver et de le matérialiser à lui. Toujours.  
   
Ils se trouvaient quelque part au milieu du continent appelé Centra. Squall attendait visiblement son arrivée. Il avait sa gunblade dans la main. Sephiroth agrippa Masamune.

Ses ailes étaient à moitié déployées dans son dos et semblaient étincelantes sous le soleil de plomb. Il avait réussi à se trouver un t-shirt. Sephiroth appréciait la vue.  
   
« Je ne désire pas me battre, » dit Squall.  
« Oh ? »  
   
Il y avait vraiment des choses étranges, dans ce monde. Sephiroth avait conscience de ne plus être sur Gaïa ; la voix de Mère était lointaine… Squall et lui étaient liés, certes, et il parvenait à lui imposer sa volonté, c’était un fait indiscutable.  
   
Mais pourquoi n’était-ce que temporaire ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que Squall lui résistait toujours, alors qu’il l’avait brisé, et brisé, et ramassé les miettes pour les disperser à nouveau ?  
   
Squall n’était pas sous son contrôle, quand il lui lançait ce regard plein de défi et de bravade. S’il l’était, Sephiroth lui aurait fait baisser les yeux. Il rongeait son frein.  
   
Squall maintenait parfaitement sa façade. Sephiroth acceptait de le reconnaître, le garçon était bon. Aurait-il était dans le SOLDAT, il était persuadé qu’il en aurait rapidement gravi les échelons. Il était le commandeur de l’élite de ce monde, après tout. Sephiroth tendait à l’oublier.  
   
Il leva Masamune et pointa sa lame vers le torse de Squall. Il ne voulait pas l’affronter ? Amusant. Mais quid de ce que _lui_ , Sephiroth, voulait ? Il était réellement à la recherche d’une distraction. Il n’était pas de bonne humeur.  
   
Il se demanda un instant ce qu’il se passerait s’il lui perçait le cœur. Squall ne lui était pas utile. Ce qu’il voulait de lui n’était pas utile. Sephiroth sentait que, quelque part, Squall deviendrait un obstacle à ce qu’il voulait accomplir. La fille en était déjà un, aussi insignifiante qu’elle puisse être. Cette petite peste avait don de lui faire mal à la tête. Et quelqu’un devait payer.  
   
Ce serait extrêmement facile. Sephiroth réprima un reniflement sarcastique. Squall semblait déterminé à ne pas broncher, même quand la pointe de son sabre transperça le faible rempart que constituait son t-shirt et lui entailla la peau, imbibant le tissu de rouge. Sephiroth contempla l’idée. Tentant, vraiment, et en même temps… Il baissa son arme.  
   
« Comment puis-je retourner dans mon monde, Squall ? »  
   
C’était la question qu’il se posait depuis leur dernier affrontement. Il avait tenté d’entrer en contact avec la Lifestream de ce monde, mais elle était étrangère, bien trop primitive. Et elle refusait tout contact avec les êtres vivants qui peuplaient la planète. Qu’ils périssent ou qu’ils prospèrent ; que des hordes de monstres migrant de l’astre lunaire viennent ravager sa surface – ça lui était égal. Si différente de Gaïa…  
   
Cette planète ne l’intéressait pas.  
Pour le moment.  
   
Car il voulait… une revanche. Cloud… Ils avaient combattu, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Sephiroth devait reconnaître que sa marionnette avait grandi. Il était enfin sorti de l’ombre de Zack. Il était enfin lui-même. Et Sephiroth avait hâte de le réduire en miettes.  
   
« Si ça veut dire que je serai débarrassé de toi et que Linoa me reviendra, je serais heureux de te voir partir, » dit Squall.  
   
Charmant. Mais beaucoup trop utopiste – Sephiroth aurait voulu faire remarquer. C’était ses règles du jeu, et Squall devrait s’y plier. Il déroula paresseusement son aile, sa longue aile noire et maléfique, bien plus imposante que celles que portait Squall dans son dos. Caché derrière son ombre, Squall haussa les épaules.  
   
« La grotte serait un bon point de départ. Si seulement on savait d’où _tu_ viens… »  
   
Il crachait ses mots comme du venin. Sephiroth fut soudain pris d’une envie d’apprendre la circonspection à cette jolie petite bouche, mais pas tout de suite ; pas pour l’instant. Peut-être que ces millénaires passés à hiberner dans un cristal lui avait appris la patience. Ou peut-être testait-il ses limites. Squall avançait sur un fil, et le garçon en avait conscience. Il agrippait fermement sa gunblade dans son poing.

Sephiroth trouvait ça distrayant. Il en oublia sa colère.  
   
« Retournons-y, donc. Fais-moi voir comment marchent tes ailes, Squall… »  
   
L’ange avait déjà pris son envol avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase. Sephiroth prit son élan. Il allait le rattraper, lui arracher les ailes, le clouer au sol – et lorsqu’il en aurait fini avec lui, peut-être que cette fois-ci, Squall ne se relèverait pas.

Sephiroth ne savait pas si c’était ce qu’il désirait ou ce qu’il redoutait.  
   
   
xxx  
   
Le paysage défilait sous lui à une allure vertigineuse. Squall fendait le ciel, indifférent au vent hargneux qui lui égratignait la peau. Il était pris en chasse, mais il était rapide. Et quand une ombre terrible s’abattit sur lui, il esquiva de justesse la collision. L’Autre comptait lui barrer la route. Il se laissa alors tomber, happé par la gravité, et affronta un instant la tentation de se laisser juste attirer vers le sol qui le narguait plus bas.  
   
Il redressa à la dernière minute. Sephiroth était toujours derrière lui.  
Comment le semer ?  
   
 _Tu dois rester à ses côtés_ , dit la Voix.  
   
Bien sûr. Il se rappelait des conseils d’Edéa. La gouvernante avait été d’une aide précieuse quand il s’était enfin décidé à lui confier les derniers évènements passés. Edéa lui avait dit…  
   
«  _Qu’importe d’où il vienne, si le lien entre toi et Linoa est maintenu, cela veut que Linoa est toujours là. Tu es son chevalier. Rappelle toi ce que je t’ai dis la dernière fois… Tu es son garde-fou. Tant que tu seras à ses côtés, elle ne sombrera pas. L’Autre peut prétendre tout ce qu’il veut, Linoa ne peut avoir disparu… Si tel était le cas, alors étant une Sorcière, elle aurait déjà transmis ses pouvoirs. Et je l’aurais su._  »  
   
Edéa l’avait aidé à nettoyer le sang sur son dos et à se trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Elle avait ensuite recousu le vêtement qu’il avait dû déchirer pour pouvoir faire passer ses ailes. Edéa avait eu l’air amusé. Mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire quand elle vit les marques que l’Autre lui avait laissées. Squall lui fut reconnaissant de ne faire aucune remarque.  
   
«  _Fais confiance aux autres, »_ lui avait-elle dit avant qu’il ne s’en aille. _« Comme tu t’en es rendu compte, tu ne peux rien faire. Sauf, peut-être, faire gagner du temps à tes amis pour qu’ils trouvent une solution… Tu peux au moins limiter les dégâts que cet être peut faire, Squall._  »  
   
Elle avait raison. Une aile noire entra dans son champ de vision et il dut faire un virage pour l’éviter. Même si la présence de l’Autre – _Sephiroth_ – le répugnait, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Linoa. Impossible. Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Alors, il devait compter sur Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine et les autres pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. L’idée l’aurait fait défaillir et admettre défaite une année plus tôt, mais il supposait que Linoa avait fait du bon boulot. Il se sentait plutôt résigné.  
   
Un poids énorme s’abattit sur lui et il fut soudain attiré vers le bas. Des bras musclés agrippèrent ses ailes. Il les détestait, ces ailes, et en même temps, c’était un cadeau d’elle. Elle avait toujours le don de lui offrir des choses qu’il haïssait sur le coup mais qu’il, invariablement, apprenait ensuite à apprécier petit à petit, malgré toute sa réticence à l’avouer. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas l’Autre les lui reprendre.  
   
Il parvint à faire volte face et agrippa l’autre par les épaules. S’il chutait, il ne serait pas le seul. Mais il sentit trop tard le froid insidieux qui coula entre ses omoplates et avant que ses doigts ne puissent invoquer la braise…  
   
« Oh ! »  
   
L’autre le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu’il ne se fracasse le crâne au sol. Suspendu par un pied, Squall fronça des sourcils. Sa position n’était pas avantageuse. Ses ailes étaient prises dans la glace, sous l’effet du sort étrange que l’Autre avait profité de son inattention pour lancer. La glace, le froid ne lui faisait rien. Mais elle entravait ses ailes. Et Sephiroth avait un sourire irritant aux lèvres qu’il souhaita instantanément lui faire ravaler.  
   
L’autre prit de l’altitude et le sol rocailleux ne fut plus qu’un tapis brun piqueté parfois de vert.  
   
« Si je te lâchais de cette hauteur, Squall, est-ce que ta Guardian Force te protègera ? »  
   
Ces mots ne méritaient même pas une réponse. _Essaie, et meurs._ La glace figeait non seulement ses ailes, mais aussi une partie de ses épaules ce qui l’empêchait presque de lever les bras. Mais elle fondait à vue d’œil. Dans quelques instants, il serait capable de saisir sa gunblade et voir un peu si l’Autre comptait toujours le lâcher.  
   
Il irradia soudain de colère. Non, pas lui, l’ _Autre_ irradiait soudain de colère, et il eut la sensation qu’on lui tordit les tripes. Il _se_ haïssait, il s’ _automutilerait_ , il se…  
   
   
Ce n’était pas lui. Squall parvenait à capter les pensées de l’Autre et cela le perturbait. Outre le fait que Sephiroth avait visiblement envie de l’écorcher vif, il avait l’impression de se noyer tellement ces pensées étaient _étrangères_ , _invasives_ – comme si on avait glissé une algue gluante dans sa tête et que celle-ci avait décidé de s’y installer et d’y créer son écosystème. Il fusilla l’Autre du regard. Qu’il reste dans sa propre tête, et qu’il –   
   
Le brusque désir qui commença à pulser dans son bas ventre n’était sûrement pas à lui. La colère prit le dessus. Il envoya son autre pied valser dans la figure de l’autre, espérant au moins lui égratigner le visage.  
   
Et il fut happé par la gravité.  
   
« Brasier ! »  
   
Ce ne fut pas sa plus brillante idée mais elle eut le mérite de fonctionner, même s’il s’en sortit avec le bout des plumes carbonisées. Ses reflexes ne le trahirent pas cette fois-ci, et sa gunblade vint brasser l’air, juste là où Sephiroth se trouvait quand ce dernier tenta à nouveau de lui entraver les ailes. Il n’avait jamais tenté de duel aérien, mais il y avait un début à tout, comme on disait.  
   
Etait-ce sa propre excitation à l’idée de combattre, ou bien était-ce la sienne ?  
La réponse ne lui plaisait pas.  
   
Sephiroth était au dessus lui, son aile énorme déployée dans toute son ampleur. En contrejour dos au soleil, il ressemblait à un messie de l’enfer.  
   
« Encore une fois, qu’est ce que je peux bien prendre que je ne t’ai pas encore pris, Squall ? »  
   
Ma fierté. Leurs lames s’entrechoquèrent dans un lourd bruit métallique, à pleine puissance. Squall avait l’avantage de l’arme semi-révolver. Sephiroth avait celui de la portée. Il lui tira dessus, mais l’Autre se contenta de couper la balle en deux. Il avait peut-être été humilié, lacéré, violé – mais il était toujours lui, et il ne baisserait jamais la tête devant un autre.  
   
Mon intégrité. Edéa le lui avait rappelé. _Une Sorcière ne contrôle pas chevalier par la force. Elle s’insinue dans son esprit et influe ses décisions, ses perceptions… Elle ne veut pas s’aliéner l’homme qui sera à ses côtés. Elle ne peut pas le forcer à rester._ Squall comprenait. S’il laissait l’Autre le dominer, c’est parce qu’il était trop attaché à Linoa. Et à présent qu’il parvenait à faire la distinction entre les deux êtres…  
   
La gunblade haut levée, il l’abattit à toute vitesse la lame enveloppée de flammes bleues sur son ennemi. Ils voltigeaient si rapidement qu’ils ne semblaient plus soumis aux règles de l’apesanteur. L’adrénaline lui battait aux tempes, et il sentit à peine l’égratignure que lui fit l’Autre du bout de son sabre.  
   
Sa force était saisissante. Squall avait presque mal au bras à force d’encaisser ses coups. Il avait l’avantage de la vitesse, mais il perdait clairement en vigueur. Sephiroth en était conscient. Bientôt, il se retrouva acculé, forcé à reculer et à perdre de l’altitude, alors que plus haut, Sephiroth l’empêchait d’attaquer en le maintenant à distance grâce à la longueur démesurée de sa lame.  
   
Squall commençait à désespérer.  
Et quelque part au fond de lui, un sentiment d’exultation s’embrasa, écho de celui que l’Autre affichait clairement sur son visage.  
   
Il haïssait ça. Il avait déjà suffisamment du mal avec ses propres sentiments pour s’encombrer avec ceux des autres. Surtout les siens à _lui_.  
   
Il chargea. Et, peut-être s’inspirait-il d’un duel passé ; une boule de feu se forma dans sa paume levée avant d’être envoyée dans les yeux de l’ennemi. Bas, mais ça avait le mérite d’être efficace. Profitant de l’aveuglement passager de Sephiroth, Squall combinait attaque sur attaque, et eut la satisfaction mordante de voir l’Autre lâcher un grognement d’irritation quand – enfin ! – il lui entailla le bras. Une petite victoire, mais un grand pas en avant pour lui.  
   
Tout dérailla alors. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Soudain, l’Autre n’était plus là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les tempes.  
   
 _« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre promesse, Squall ? »_  
 _Linoa lui avait pris la main entre les siennes et l’avait pressé contre son cœur. Elle avait ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et Squall savait qu’il n’allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. La BGU s’était arrêté près de l’orphelinat pour récupérer Cid. Il répondit avec circonspection._  
 _« Oui ? »_  
 _« Et bien, je t’attendrai là bas, ce soir, 20h ! Je t’attendrai alors il faut que tu viennes, Squall. »_  
 _« Linoa, j’ai une réunion ce soir et c’est… »_  
 _Elle avait rit et elle était partie avant qu’il n’eut le temps de finir sa phrase._  
 _« …très important… »_  
 _Il se passa une main sur le visage. Un jour, il finirait probablement par mourir de stress, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.  
Mais alors, pourquoi souriait-il comme un imbécile ?_  
   
Il chuta, et cette fois-ci, personne ne le retint par une jambe pour l’empêcher de s’écraser au sol.  
   
 _« Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement, » dit Linoa._  
 _C’était un soir sans lune. Elle était inquiète. Elle était si rarement mélancolique que ce fut suffisant pour lui de mettre la tâche dont il s’occupait de côté et d’accepter de se promener avec elle._  
 _« Je ne suis pas un SeeD, et je ne le deviendrai jamais. Je suis une Sorcière. »_  
 _Il n’aimait pas ce mot. Il n’aimait pas l’associer avec Linoa, car elle était si blanche et pure qu’il ne supportait pas de la voir plier sous le poids du fardeau qu’elle avait reçu. Le monde avait fini par stigmatiser les Sorcières, après Adel, Edéa… Ultimecia. Il avait fait en sorte que le fait que Linoa en soit une reste un secret bien gardé. Mais il n’était pas naïf._  
 _« Mon père va l’apprendre un jour. Et alors, il fera tout pour que je rentre. »_  
 _Sûrement. Le major aimait sa fille, et pour lui, il n’y aurait qu’une solution. La mettre dans une cage, pour s’assurer sa sécurité. Mais tant qu’il serait à ses côtés…_  
 _« Je te protégerai, » lui dit-il. Il le pensait vraiment. « Tu iras et resteras seulement où tu le voudras. Je ne laisserai personne te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit… »_  
   
Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse ?  
Pourquoi semblait-il toujours échouer lamentablement lorsque ça concernait les gens qu’il aimait ?  
   
Il avait mal, et il n’était pas très sûr d’où la douleur venait. Elle s’infusait dans tout son être, du haut de sa tête jusqu’au bout de ses orteils. Le sol avait pour particularité d’être très dur. Il avait du sang dans la bouche.  
   
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit la dose de soin qui fut lancée sur lui. La magie de l’Autre était étrange. Elle avait le même effet que la sienne, mais elle était distinctement différente. Comme si elle n’était pas filtrée et gardait des résidus de magie pure, comme les sorts qu’on prélevait dans les sources de magie avant que les G-Force ne les ingèrent et ne stockent pour eux.  
   
Des mains puissantes le tirèrent du cratère qu’il s’était lui-même créé. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils, l’air pensif.  
   
« Intéressant. Tu ne peux _vraiment_ pas porter la main sur moi… »  
   
Et c’était seulement _maintenant_ qu’il s’en rendait compte ? Le culot. Squall n’aurait pas hésité à le démembrer bien plus tôt si seulement il en avait été capable. Si seulement il n’utilisait pas Linoa.  
   
Les mains le palpaient et il retint un feulement de rage.  
   
 _« Je t’aime, Squall. »_  
   
Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, c’était impossible. Les doigts qui le déshabillaient n’étaient tout d’un coup plus brusques, mais habiles et cajoleurs. Il sentait que le corps qui se plaquait contre le sien était dur et musclé, mais sa chaleur était familière. Ses nerfs lui envoyaient des signaux confus. Il ne savait plus s’il haïssait qu’on le touche ou s’il avait coutume de le réclamer à corps et à cri – le brasier dans son bas-ventre n’était pas à lui, il en était _certain_ , parce que…  
   
Il n’avait jamais ressenti ce désir carnassier et animal. Il en était presque dégoûté. Et c’était lui, la proie. Il se refusait d’aimer ça.  
   
Sa volonté s’effilocha quand une bouche chaude et avide lui dévora le cou. Quand une main se glissa à l’intérieur de son pantalon à demi-baissé pour le caresser, lascive, expérimentale. Et le pire, le pire, c’est qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger le moindre muscle, alors que son corps hurlait pour qu’il réagisse – pour qu’il lutte, ou pour qu’il cède ? Qu’importe ; il ne pouvait rien faire.  
   
 _C’est une excuse créée pour t’absoudre_ , dit la Voix.  
   
Réprobatrice. Squall ne put retenir un gémissement de détresse. Il ne tiendrait pas si _Elle_ décidait de se ranger contre lui. Mais Shiva était fidèle.  
   
 _Mais humaine, car telle est ta nature, mon lion. Souviens-toi. Ton but est…_  
   
… de faire gagner du temps aux autres. Distraire l’Autre. Qui, sans que Squall ne sache vraiment comment, réussit à faire naître une vague de plaisir au fond de lui. Elle déferla dans tout son être et le laissa presque flageolant, à genoux devant l’homme qu’il haïssait. Vu comment les choses étaient parties, Squall ne doutait pas qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à jouer son rôle de distraction. Et il allait sûrement le regretter plus tard.  
   
   
xxx  
   
Elle n’était consciente qu’une chose : elle ne le laisserait pas tuer Squall. L’horreur qu’elle éprouvait pâlissait à côté de sa détermination. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Squall. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Squall. Elle le tuerait, elle se tuerait – si Squall mourait.  
   
Elle parvenait à influer sur ses émotions. Il était dur et froid comme le plus solide des aciers, mais elle le ferait ployer. C’était une certitude. En échange du corps qu’il lui avait pris, elle lui grignoterait l’âme.  
   
Linoa Heartilly était peut-être une fille gentille aux idéaux parfois trop grands, mais elle était têtue.  
   
Elle parvenait facilement, à présent, à changer ses sentiments meurtriers en _quelque chose d’autre_. Ca ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il blesse Squall, mais Squall serait irrémédiablement blessé. Elle le détestait, _lui_ , de toucher Squall de cette façon, quand tout ce qu’ils avaient fait à deux se résumait à des tentatives maladroites d’adolescents à la recherche de leur sexualité.  
   
Ses mains à _lui_ étaient expérimentées. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être fascinée. Squall était magnifique.  
   
 _Sephiroth_ le trouvait magnifique. Etait-ce un écho de ce qu’elle pensait ou un ersatz de sentiment que l’Autre semblait parfois capable d’éprouver ?  
   
Squall lui apparaissait soudain fragile et ouvert. Etait-ce à cause d’elle ? Etait-elle son point faible ? Ce n’était pas son but. Elle voulait le rendre plus fort, plus heureux, et non pas être le cheval de Troie qu’utilisaient ses ennemis pour l’atteindre.  
   
Pour ça, elle méritait clairement son sort.  
Elle ne voulait pas être une épine dans son pied. Elle ne voulait pas le ralentir.  
   
Réfléchis. Ne sois pas injuste avec toi-même. Elle n’était pas idiote. A quoi bon se maudire pour des choses sur lesquelles elle n’avait aucune influence ? Ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle était une Sorcière. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si Ultimecia avait été suffisamment stupide pour convoiter tous les fragments du pouvoir d’Hyne. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle s’était fait voler son corps.  
   
Sa faute, c’était… de ne pouvoir rien faire, alors que l’Autre abusait de Squall à travers le lien qui les unissait.  
   
Sa faute, c’était… de désirer, d’aimer Squall, à un tel point que Squall était à présent une obsession dans l’esprit de l’Autre, que ce dernier cherchait maintenant à assouvir.  
   
Sa faute, ce n’était pas d’exister. Sa faute, ce n’était pas d’aimer. Sa faute, c’était sa convoitise. Et le fait d’être impuissante face à ses désirs.  
   
Elle sentait Squall trembler sous lui. Ce n’était pas _ses_ mains qui le touchaient, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’apprécier la texture de sa peau brûlante et pulsante sous ses doigts. Hyne, il était beau. Hyne, elle l’aimait. Elle l’embrassait, elle le caressait, elle le –  
   
… touchait là où personne ne l’avait touché avant, et Sephiroth sourit. Il le faisait ployer sous lui. C’était grisant, presque qu’aussi exaltant que leur combat aérien, mais beaucoup plus satisfaisant, aussi. Il parvenait à se souvenir. Combien de jeunes recrues, proies faciles et obséquieuses, avait-il pris durant les années où il commandait l’armée de la Shinra ? Mais aucun, aucun d’entre eux ne le rendait fou de désir comme Squall.  
   
Il savait que la fille n’y était pas étrangère.  
Est-ce que ça le dérangeait ? Sûrement pas. Ca l’empêchait de le tuer, et Squall lui était bien plus utile vivant que brutalement assassiné. Sephiroth n’avait jamais vraiment tué pour le plaisir, de toute façon. Il avait des buts bien plus grandioses en vue. Le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.  
   
La respiration erratique de Squall dans son oreille l’excitait. La façon dont ses doigts se crispaient et se décrispaient sur ses épaules, où il s’accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le rendait fou. Il le fit jouir dans sa main, d’abord, appréciant d’étouffer son cri muet du bout de la langue. Il voulait le prendre. Comment ? Violemment, comme la dernière fois quand il s’était rapidement vidé en lui au paroxysme du plaisir ? Ou alors faire durer le jeu, le torturer, lui arracher des cris et lui faire hurler son nom au milieu de ses supplications ?  
   
Soudain, Squall eut l’air de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, et Sephiroth n’eut plus le temps de penser. Il ne savait pas si le garçon se débattait ou essayait de lui arracher sa tunique. Peu importait. Il s’en débarrassa lui-même, désirant être peau à peau contre la sienne. Squall le mordit. Il réagit en passant ses bras derrière son dos pour l’attraper par les ailes, fort, ce qui arracha à Squall un cri de douleur. Visiblement, l’endroit était encore sensible après la repousse. Parfait pour lui. Il continua à l’immobiliser par les ailes, griffant leur membrane interne… c’était visiblement suffisamment douloureux pour calmer Squall.  
   
« Ecarte les jambes, Squall… »  
   
Sa voix sonnait rauque même à ses oreilles. Squall n’était pas très obéissant. Alors il se chargea d’ouvrir ses cuisses pour lui, et quand il le pénétra, la brusque pression autour de son membre faillit le faire éjaculer sur le coup. Il entendit Squall partir dans un rire sans humour. Ses yeux s’étrécirent. Il allait si bien le baiser ce petit con qu’il serait heureux s’il pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes après ça…  
   
Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, et…  
   
Jamais Squall n’avait été si conciliant et docile. La chaleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps l’empêchait d’avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle aurait voulu cartographier la moindre parcelle de son corps nu, de sa peau moite… Sa langue titilla un petit bouton de chair qui durcit dans sa bouche, et elle le prit entre ses dents, et –  
   
… il aurait voulu le faire hurler – Squall lui labourait la peau du dos de ses ongles courts, la douleur l’électrisait... Il était en lui à présent, et il redoubla de vigueur, il…  
   
…aimait les yeux de Squall, elle aurait pu s’y noyer. Il refusait de les fermer et la regardait d’un air si provoquant ! Là, quand elle s’y plongeait dedans, quand elle se miroitait dans ces pupilles dilatées…  
   
Squall s’arqua violemment quand soudain, l’Autre percuta fort quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui. Il cru s’évanouir. Des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. La douleur, insoutenable, qui se transformait petit à petit en…  
   
Plaisir intense. Chaque coup de boutoir lui arrachait un son étouffé, et elle ne savait pas s’il avait mal ou s’il voulait plus. Les lèvres de Squall étaient comme sucrées, et elle les dévora, et si seulement, si seulement elle pouvait caresser son visage, pouvait le…  
   
… soulever soudain, et inverser leur position pour que Squall soit juché sur lui, empalé sur son membre. Il ne réfléchissait plus. C’était dangereux, placer l’ennemi au dessus de soi, mais là, Squall n’était pas l’ennemi, il était…  
   
Au bord de l’orgasme. Ses ailes enfin libres brassèrent inutilement l’air. Il ne pouvait pas s’envoler quand il avait l’impression de mourir, quand des doigts experts entourèrent son membre comme pour prolonger son agonie, quand une bouche brûlante parcourait son corps pour –  
   
« Je ne vous dérange pas. J’espère. » Dit une voix glaciale.  
   
Sephiroth ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête. Il connaissait cette voix, grâce à la fille. Il vit le choc dans les yeux de Squall, partagé entre horreur et abandon. Sephiroth le poussa dans cette direction. Pourquoi se préoccuper du monde quand tout ce qui importait était ce qu’il y avait entre Squall et lui ? Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins. Les sons qu’étouffaient Squall contre son épaule étaient une musique à ses oreilles. La friction entre leur deux corps le mettait au supplice.  
   
L’autre pouvait aller se tirer une balle.  
   
Squall arriva le premier, et il le suivit immédiatement après. Squall sombra aussitôt à moitié inconscient dans ses bras, et il plaqua le corps souple contre lui. Son ventre était maculé de semence. Il était en nage, comme après un exercice particulièrement difficile. Er comme après un sévère entraînement, il en ressorti particulièrement satisfait. Détendu.  
   
Il leva finalement la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à son unique spectateur. Sephiroth n’aimait pas la façon qu’avait l’autre à dévorer son fardeau du regard. Par reflexe, il enveloppa Squall de son aile.  
   
« Seifer Almasy, » dit-il.  
   
Le blond avait un air étrange. Ecoutant son instinct, il invoqua Masamune dans sa main libre.  
   
« Sephiroth, » dit Seifer.  
   
Même sa voix était étrange. Elle lui semblait familière… Sephiroth prit son envol, Squall toujours dans ses bras. Il ne comptait pas se battre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand il vit briller une étincelle de mako dans les yeux de l’autre. Des hauteurs, il reconnut les environs. Ils étaient quelque part juste à quelques kilomètres de la forêt où se trouvait la grotte.  
   
« On dirait que Gaïa a plus qu’un tour dans son sac… » Murmura-t-il, partagé entre l’amusement et l’irritation.  
   
Il ne voulait pas combattre quand son précieux fardeau était dans cet état. La fille semblait d’accord. Il jeta un dernier regard à Seifer, qui le lui retourna sans ciller. Et d’un battement d’aile, s’éloigna.  
   
Il ne vit pas la Lifestream jaillir soudain et envelopper le blond. Il ne vit pas non plus son dernier regard de haine, avant de disparaître dans le courant.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Il savait qu’il bouillait de rage mais que la Lifestream dévorait toutes ses émotions, transformant sa colère en un faible écho de ce qu’il ressentait réellement. Ce n’était pas plus mal. Si elle pouvait également lui effacer _cette image_ qui lui brulait la rétine… La façon dont _son_ corps moite s’était cambré, dont _son_ visage s’était délicatement coloré, quand il avait atteint l’orgasme… Il se demanda un instant pourquoi on l’avait projeté dans son monde juste à ce moment, juste à cet endroit, mais il chassa l’idée rapidement. Ce n’était pas le plus important. Sa tête était sur le point d’explorer.  
   
Depuis quand connaissait-il la jalousie alors qu’il n’en avait d’habitude rien à foutre, même quand on lui avait piqué Linoa juste sous les yeux ? Depuis quand était-il attiré physiquement par cet ado pré-pubère de Squall ?  
   
Que ces deux questions soient centrées sur Lionhart l’irritait au plus haut point. Que Squall se fasse le type qui était censé être leur adversaire le rendait presque dingue. Tout le monde s’échinait à trouver une solution pour que le héros de leur monde ne se fasse pas trop abîmer la gueule dans la pagaille qu’avait à nouveau semée sa petite copine, et l’autre ne trouvait rien de mieux que de s’envoyer en l’air avec l’ennemi ? Et cette petite traînée _aimait_ ça, et les deux auraient continué à copuler comme des lapins s’il n’avait pas décidé de manifester sa présence !  
   
Une vague de vert et de lumière le submergea soudain. Quand elle se retira, il se sentit anesthésié. C’était mieux. Zack le regardait les bras croisés, en secouant la tête. Seifer ravala la remarque acerbe qu’il avait envie de cracher et se persuada au calme.  
   
« Je suis partant, » finit-il par dire.  
   
Si c’était la seule façon pour lui de pouvoir affronter l’Autre, pour le massacrer, pour lui passer sa gunblade à travers le ventre, alors… Dans ce cas, il accepterait même de vendre son âme.

Zack lui tendit la main. Il ne souriait pas. « Allons-y, dans ce cas… Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. »  
   
Et quand Seifer tendit la sienne pour la toucher, le monde implosa dans une gerbe de lumière.  
 


	7. Chapitre 6

**DE SANG ET DE SABLE 06**    
  

* * *

   
    
 _Elle refusait d’abandonner. L’Autre ne s’en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais plus il s’approchait de Squall, plus elle devenait forte. Et elle savait être patiente. Quand elle serait prête, elle lui reprendrait son corps ; elle lui reprendrait sa vie. Et surtout, elle lui reprendrait Squall._     
   
 _Squall était toujours inconscient et il semblait frissonner, roulé en boule à même le plancher. L’Autre n’avait pas jugé utile de récupérer leurs vêtements dans leur retraite précipitée. Elle trouvait ça stupide. Elle regarda le corps nu de Squall et hésita un instant à le couvrir de son aile. Cette aile, noire, comme celles que portait Ultimecia… Quelque part, cette aile lui allait bien. Elle avait bien fait de donner les siennes à Squall. Il les portait mieux qu’elle._     
   
 _Elle l’avait fait sous le coup d’une impulsion…_    
    
    
xxx   
    
Elle grelottait de froid. La tente avait été montée rapidement sous les efforts combinés de Squall et d’Irvine. Elle aurait bien voulu aider, mais Squall lui avait demandé de ramasser du bois. Dans une forêt. Pourquoi avait-elle l’impression persistante de toujours se faire ménager ?   
    
Sa tâche avait été plus que facile. Même pas besoin de trouver du bois sec puisqu’un simple brasier réglait l’affaire. Elle revint au camp les bras chargés. La nuit venait de tomber. Squall avait choisi une petite clairière appuyée contre la falaise, près de la grotte et des multitudes de sources de magie qui agrémentaient le bois. Elle trouvait joli, ces feux follets blancs et bleuâtres, même si la moitié semblait translucide parce que ses deux compagnons les avaient vidés. Squall, lui, avait l’air de les trouver lugubres. Il n’appréciait que très moyennement le camping.   
    
« Qui croirait que le brave commandeur du SeeD préférerait dormir dans un lit bien douillet, plutôt qu’à la dure dans une forêt éloignée de toute civilisation ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, prenant place à ses côtés là où il était assis, à touiller sans enthousiasme une casserole pleine de gruau.   
« Cela s’appelle faire preuve de bon sens, Linoa, » marmonna-t-il, sarcastique. A part être masochiste, je ne vois pas qui préférerait le contraire. »   
« Je trouve ça drôle, » dit Linoa.    
    
Squall ne répondit pas.   
    
« Surtout si on partage le même sac de couchage, » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton badin.   
    
Le regard que lui lança Squall signifiait : « Et voilà pourquoi je ne t’emmène jamais en mission, vile et perverse Linoa. » Elle était passée maîtresse dans l’art de lire dans ses yeux, et elle avouait, elle adorait ça.    
    
« Je suis sûr qu’Irvine en sera ravi, » dit finalement Squall.   
    
Et effectivement, il le fut.   
    
« Je vais prendre le premier tiers, mes enfants ! » leur lança Irvine, goguenard. « Et je vais m’assoir là-bas, vous voyez le tronc mort là ? A distance de la tente. Je n’entendrai _rien_. Ah, et Squall ? Si jamais il te manque _quoi que ce soit_ , n’hésite pas à me demander, je suis toujours paré pour ce genre de situation. »   
« Je me demande ce que Selphie en pense, » grinça Squall.   
    
De sa part, c’était une réplique amicale. Elle savait qu’il serait tombé raide mort d’embarras si quelqu’un d’autre qu’Irvine avait fait le sous-entendu. Irvine avait tellement tendance de sortir ce genre de plaisanteries que c’en était devenu sa marque de fabrique. Par exemple, aurait-ce été Quistis... Linoa se souvenait encore de la fois où la jeune femme leur avait demandé sans faire de détours s’ils prenaient leurs ‘précautions’, en plein milieu du réfectoire.   
    
« Nous venons de sortir d’une guerre, je ne suis pas convaincue que l’arrivée d’un bébé Leonhart soit vraiment opportun, » avait-elle dit, l’air tout à fait sérieux.   
    
Elle n’avait jamais vu Squall devenir aussi écarlate. Il avait fait un bruit bizarre, avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis avait semblé se résigner. Quistis avait été sur le point d’éclater de rire, et elle devait l’admettre, elle aussi. Mais elles avaient toutes les deux moins rigolé quand il leur ordonna plus tard de reclasser dans l’ordre chronologique, puis alphabétique toutes les archives de la BGU.   
    
« C’était si mesquin de ta part, Squall, » bouda-t-elle, pénétrant derrière lui dans la tente.   
    
C’était une tente tout ce qu’il y avait de plus classique dans le style militaire. Tenture grise sombre, avec un sort de camouflage appliqué, sol imperméable et traité contre les bestioles et les moisissures, et petite lampe accrochée au plafond, à ampoule tamisée pour que la lumière soit la plus discrète possible. Un vrai hôtel de luxe.   
    
Squall lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il était déjà couché, tout habillé, et la regarda se glisser et faire son nid dans ses bras.   
    
« La fois où tu nous as ordonné à moi et à Quistis de classer les archives, » expliqua-t-elle.   
    
A sa délicieuse surprise, Squall eut un petit rire. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Je peux essayer de trouver pire pour la prochaine fois, si tu préfères, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.   
    
Elle l’embrassa. Elle sentait qu’ils allaient passer une nuit terrible. Irvine avait beau sous-entendre qu’ils pouvaient prendre leurs aises dans la tente, Squall devrait se lever dans quelques heures pour le relever. Elle avait encore eu le beau rôle, puisqu’on lui avait attribué le dernier tiers. Squall s’était attribué le tour le plus pénible.   
    
« Dors, » lui dit-elle. « Et n’oublies pas de me réveiller quand ce sera mon tour. Je t’en voudrais si tu me le piquais, » ajouta-t-elle, craignant que Squall ne la ménage _encore plus_ et décide de la laisser dormir jusqu’au petit matin.   
    
Et quand elle se réveilla tout d’un coup pendant la nuit, Squall n’était plus là. Elle était en nage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l’avait fait ouvrir les yeux ; si c’était le cauchemar brutal dont elle venait d’émerger et qui s’effaçait graduellement de sa mémoire, ou bien le froid, qui créait une pellicule glacée sur sa peau moite. Elle se souleva sur un coude. La forme endormie d’Irvine était la seule autre présence dans la tente.   
    
Elle voulait Squall. Elle voulait pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et se faire bercer au calme. Mais ils étaient en mission. Elle s’était très tôt interdit ce genre de comportement, pour leur prouver à tous qu’elle ne prenait pas tout ça pour un jeu. Rien n’avait jamais été un jeu, de toute façon.   
    
Elle resta allongée les yeux ouverts, à regarder sans la voir la toile de la tente. Etait-ce l’atmosphère de la forêt qui lui pesait sur les nerfs ? Elle avait l’impression de sentir la magie, vieille, ancienne, tenter de pénétrer dans son sang par toutes les pores de sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. Dans ses songes, _Il_ guettait… Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni qui il était… Sa voix était un murmure rauque dans la périphérie de ses cauchemars. Elle se sentait dans un état second. Il avait toujours été là, et en même temps…   
    
Elle fut surprise quand Squall apparut soudain à l’entrée de la tente. La nuit avait perdu de son opacité et de sa noirceur. L’aube ne tarderait pas à pointer à l’horizon. Combien de temps était-elle restée les yeux ouverts, à somnoler ? Et, se dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils, Squall avait grignoté sur son tour de garde. Il l’embrassa sur la joue quand il la contourna pour aller s’allonger sur sa couche. Linoa s’attarda sur ce contact. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui…   
    
A la place, elle sortit de la tente. L’air était froid et humide. Squall lui avait laissé un thermos plein de thé et de quoi grignoter. Elle esquissa un sourire, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Elle se sentait…   
    
Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait frôler Sa promesse.  Elle était différente de celle qu’elle avait faite avec Squall. Celle-ci était froide, noire, et enrobée de mort. Et lui faisait effroyablement peur.   
    
Soudain…   
    
« Où suis-je ? »   
    
Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Quand elle regarda autour d’elle, elle entourée par les ténèbres. Une odeur stagnante de terre humide lui monta aux narines. Elle se trouvait dans la grotte. Elle était essoufflée. Comme si elle avait couru.   
    
 _Elle entendait une musique. Elle avait l’impression d’être une enfant. Sa mère chantait… Installée au piano, elle lui chantait une comptine, gaie et tragique, à propos d’une petite fille qui se perdait dans les bois…_    
    
Il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici. La panique commençait à s’installer dans son ventre et à lui nouer les tripes. Elle était à moitié aveugle dans la caverne obscure, mais elle avait peur d’invoquer de la lumière et de voir sous son éclat cruel le guet-apens dans lequel elle s’était fourrée. Elle manqua de trébucher sur un caillou gisant sur le sol inégal.   
    
 _La musique était entêtante et l’empêchait de réfléchir. Elle n’était pourtant pas désagréable. Juste… ensorcelante._    
    
Elle vit de la lumière au bout du tunnel dans lequel elle s’était engagée. Etait-ce la lumière de l’extérieur ? Pendant un instant, l’espoir la fit se précipiter en avant…   
    
Et puis la douleur – Soudain, elle était devant un mur vert, vert comme la multitude de cristaux qui le composait. Instinctivement, elle s’y appuya. Fascinée. Il y avait un être à l’intérieur, il était… autrefois humain, enfermé, emprisonné depuis des millénaires et condamné à tomber dans l’oubli. Il était… un Fléau, celui qui s’abattrait par les cieux, quand son aile noire envelopperait le monde pour le faire sombrer dans la nuit.   
    
Son cœur battait si vite qu’il sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voyait plus rien, sauf Lui, Lui, Lui – et quand enfin, Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard…   
    
Tout devint désespérément noir.   
    
Quand elle reprit conscience… Elle était dans une autre caverne, et… _Son corps n’était plus sien._ Elle hurla, elle tempêta, elle essaya d’oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait l’âme, comme si on tentait de la vider de sa substance. Prisonnière dans un lieu sans espace ni temps, aveugle et sourde – était-ce là voix de Squall ? Etait-ce la seule chose qui parvenait à elle ? Le soulagement déferla. Peu importe le reste du monde. Si elle pouvait atteindre Squall…   
    
… elle se noyait. Elle se battait contre Squall. Elle désirait lui enfoncer son long sabre dans le ventre, répandre le contenu de ses veines sur le sol… C’est exaltant, de le voir parer, esquisser une feinte, réussir à éviter un coup qui aurait été mortel s’il avait été moins rapide…   
    
Pourquoi ?   
Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ?   
    
Elle se faisait effacer. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. L’Autre était si fort, si puissant ; si expérimenté. Elle ne savait pas se battre une fois ses barrières mentales brisées. Ultimecia le lui avait bien prouvé.   
    
Squall venait de se faire prendre au piège.   
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?   
    
Elle s’accrochait à des fils tenus de conscience. Si elle abandonnait, si elle décrochait – elle mourrait. C’était une certitude. Aurait-elle eu un corps, elle aurait gémi. Squall… Elle sentit l’Autre la chasser négligemment aux périphéries de son esprit, comme on chasserait une mouche, et fouiller méthodiquement dans sa mémoire. Elle se sentit disséquée, les lambeaux de son esprit arrachés, lentement, souvenirs après souvenirs, émotions après émotions. L’agonie…   
    
Soudain, Irvine entra en scène. Lucide malgré la douleur, elle fut horrifiée de le voir se précipiter vers eux. L’Autre allait le tuer. Irvine ne méritait pas ça, et, aussi inutile que ça pouvait l’être, elle essaya de l’éloigner. Et lorsque Squall se releva de sa position prostrée au sol où l’Autre l’avait forcé et attaqua Irvine…    
    
Tout d’un coup, à travers la haine, la peur, la colère, elle exista. En se nourrissant de douleur, de souffrance, elle pouvait s’imaginer vivante. L’Autre ne s’y attendait pas.    
   
Elle le voyait, elle le lisait, elle comprenait sa nature et le danger qu’il représentait pour tout ce qu’elle aimait. Sephiroth était…   
   
… un monstre, né d’humains mais choyé par une conscience extra-terrestre.    
Un dieu. Tué, déchu, mais dont la volonté sans faille refusait de s’avouer vaincu. Celui qui huit mille ans plus tôt, fut avalé par une faille ouverte par la folie de la Sorcière Ultimecia. Son corps fut détruit, et son âme presque annihilée. Et pourtant… Par le plus grand des hasards, un être étrange qui se faisait appeler Hyne croisa sa route avant qu’il ne disparaisse. Ils arrivèrent à un compromis. En échange de ses pouvoirs et magie venus d’ailleurs… Hyne le scella dans le cristal lumineux, débarqué avec lui par la faille. Lifestream cristallisé, matéria en devenir. Source de pouvoirs qu’Hyne ingéra en partie, capturant sans le savoir les cellules de Jenova que Sephiroth lui avait cédées et les débarrassant de leur poison. Sa dernière chance disparue, Sephiroth était condamné à un sommeil éternel… jusqu’au jour où elle, faite dernière descendante d’Hyne par une aberration du futur, apparut. Elle n’était pas assez forte, comme Hyne, pour lui résister. Elle n’avait pas de morceaux de cristaux verts en elle, qui la protégerait de la contamination. Son âme à elle nourrirait la sienne jusqu’à qu’il puisse être autonome. Et là, elle se transformerait en monstre.   
   
Il était trop tard, le piège s’était déjà refermé. Mais elle pouvait encore rendre sa liberté à Squall.   
    
« Squall, va t’en ! »   
    
Elle ne pouvait plus porter ses ailes. En revanche, Squall… Maintenant dans son dos, elles brillaient d’un éclat laiteux, _magnifique_. C’était son œuvre d’art. Sans doute la dernière. Sa satisfaction fut telle qu’elle sentit à peine la rage froide de l’Autre, enfin tournée vers elle, et ne débattit pas quand il la trancha-attacha-musela.   
    
Qu’importe ce qu’il lui ferait, Squall avait réussi à fuir, Irvine dans ses bras.   
Qu’importe si elle disparaissait ;    
Qu’importe.   
   
Elle souhaitait si fort s’en persuader.   
    
    
xxx   
    
Il le regardait dormir. La fille se remémorait leur première ‘rencontre’, et cela amusa Sephiroth. Squall semblait avoir froid. Etrange, lorsqu’on savait quelle G-Force le garçon avait réussi à apprivoiser.    
   
Ils se trouvaient dans une vieille grange à grains, sur une île quelque part située au sud du continent de Centra. Dehors, une tempête faisait rage. C’était là qu’il avait décidé de passer la nuit, plutôt que dans la grotte que semblait déjà avoir investie Gaïa. Il ne put s’empêcher de serrer les dents. Gaïa… Elle était au courant de sa présence, de son retour à la vie. Et elle ferait probablement tout son possible pour le combattre.   
   
L’idée était risible.   
   
Gaïa le cherchait. Ils allaient avoir leurs retrouvailles, sans aucun doute, mais Sephiroth voulait être celui qui en déciderait la date. Maintenant qu’il savait qu’ _elle_ l’attendait, il n’avait plus hâte. Pas de précipitation. Il ferait les choses en temps et en heure. Mère était patiente. Elle souhaitait le retrouver, mais Mère comprendrait ; Mère savait qu’il n’agissait que pour son bien. Elle désirait autant que lui se venger de leurs ennemis.    
   
En attendant de retourner sur Gaïa, cette planète serait –    
   
Squall s’agita, lové à ses côtés comme un petit chaton. Sephiroth se connecta à sa matéria pour y puiser un nouveau sort de sommeil. Il ne sentait pas d’humeur à le voir _encore_ lui tenir tête. Squall avait été pénible quand il s’était réveillé un peu plus tôt et s’était rendu compte de la disparition de ses vêtements, mais _surtout_ de sa gunblade. Le dernier point avait été problématique. S’il avait pensé qu’un Squall désarmé était moins dangereux, il avouerait s’être trompé. Sa première rencontre avec la Shiva de ce monde avait été plutôt glaciale.   
   
Tant que Squall resterait dans les bras de Morphée, il serait tranquille. Il pouvait travailler en paix ses prochains plans. Gaïa l’attendait au tournant, et il présumait qu’il n’aurait pas le droit à l’erreur…  Mais il était vieux de milliers d’années, à présent, même s’il avait du mal à les appréhender. Le don que lui avait donné Mère avait mûri. Ce que les gens appelaient ici le ‘pouvoir des Sorcières’ était devenu pour lui une chose précieuse, qu’il saurait utiliser à son avantage. Il fallait juste qu’il découvre ses nouvelles limites.   
   
En attendant… La Lifestream de cette planète n’était pas consciente. Il ne pouvait pas l’absorber. Mais voulait-ce aussi dire qu’il ne pouvait pas la contaminer, sans entrer en contact avec elle ? Mère ne se trouvait peut-être pas ici, mais peut-être que ses cellules pouvaient avoir le même effet que sur son monde natal. Elles pouvaient… dévorer. Transformer. Faire du plus pathétique des êtres vivants un dieu.   
   
Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le dos de Squall, là où naissaient ses ailes… Sans Jenova, la Réunion n’existait pas. Il pouvait sentir dans le garçon des traces de cellules de Mère, confuses, diffuses, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait pas le tourner en clone.   
   
 _Pourquoi faire ? Puisqu’il est déjà ton Chevalier…_    
   
La fille avait repris des forces. Sa présence était une démangeaison dans l’esprit de Sephiroth. C’était irritant. Elle n’était plus censée exister. Il avait pris sa place, son corps, sa vie, et pourtant… L’idiote s’obstinait à s’accrocher à ses derniers lambeaux de conscience et avait réussi à se conserver une petite place dans sa tête. Il s’adossa contre une charrette en bois et haussa un sourcil à demi intéressé.   
   
« Oh ? »   
   
La cacophonie de la pluie à l’extérieur le berçait. Elle lui rappelait la cacophonie de sa propre existence.   
   
 _Ce monde ne t’intéresse pas. Pourquoi cherches-tu à le détruire ?_    
   
Avait-il vraiment besoin d’une raison pour faire ce dont quoi il était capable ? Il ne portait aucun intérêt à ce monde, c’était vrai. Mais Mère penserait peut-être différemment. Il était dans sa nature de coloniser les planètes, après tout…   
   
 _Serait-ce un complexe d’Œdipe que je sens là ?_    
   
Elle était moqueuse, sa voix, et cela divertit davantage Sephiroth que ne l’agaça. Il savait qu’elle pouvait être rusée. Il était curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre.    
   
 _Tu veux te venger de Gaïa. Je peux comprendre. Mais si tu essayes de faire du mal à notre monde, Squall ne te laissera pas faire. Et Squall peut être très convaincant, quand il_ _le souhaite_ _…_    
   
Essayait-elle de lui faire peur ? De trouver un compromis ? Il avait beau la connaître par cœur, après la dissection méthodique à laquelle il l’avait soumise, son esprit lui restait opaque. Mais il pouvait lire dans son cœur, et à cet endroit… Il passa une main sans douceur dans les cheveux de Squall. Est-ce que ça lui plairait, un troisième round avec son amoureux ? Il ferait en sorte qu’elle n’en profite pas, peut-être dans une répétition de ce qu’il s’était passé dans la cave. Il en était capable. Il ignorerait ses supplications. Et ses demandes.   
   
 _Parce qu’il faudrait en plus que je te demande ton autorisation quand tu me_ _prends_ _mon petit ami ?_    
   
Tout ce que tu as pu posséder avant est devenu entièrement mien, voulut-il répondre, amusé. La fille était jeune. Il avait tendance à l’oublier. Même Squall était jeune. Il avait peut-être l’âge de Cloud la première fois que Zack le lui avait présenté.    
   
La fille se fit soudain cajoleuse.   
   
 _Tu ne ferais pas ça, de toute façon… Tu n’as pas spécialement envie de lui faire du mal. J’ai arrêté de t’influencer depuis un moment, et tu ne t’es pas encore_ _dit_ _que tu devrais tuer Squall._    
   
Sa bêtise était presque fascinante. Pouvait-elle vraiment croire qu’il possédait encore une  conscience qui l’empêcherait de faire ce qui lui plaisait ?   
   
 _Je serai ta conscience._    
   
Il rit. Elle avait au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps. Avec Squall, ils formaient un couple bien assorti. Il fit glisser le corps tiède de Squall sur ses genoux, répondant à une envie soudaine de contact humain. La fille avait peut-être raison. Il ne désirait plus particulièrement étriper le jeune guerrier lové dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour lui faire faire ce qu’il désirait, mais ce n’était pas impossible. Squall lui serait utile. Contre Gaïa. Et il reconnaissait que sa fougue et sa jeunesse lui donnait un petit sentiment de nostalgie qu’il avait pensé ne plus jamais ressentir. Depuis que Mère…   
   
 _Si ce n’est pas Œdipe, je ne sais plus comment je m’appelle._    
   
Il regrettait seulement qu’il n’y ait pas un moyen pour la faire taire quand il voulait le silence. Les ailes de Squall vibraient sous ses doigts. Elles étaient bien différentes de la sienne. Les plumes étaient plus fines, délicates, et la membrane qui semblait duveteuse à la vue avait le velouté et la tiédeur de la peau. Elles semblaient tellement, tellement faciles à briser…   
   
 _Pourquoi dois-tu détruire tout ce que tu touches, Sephiroth ?_    
   
Parce que telle est ma destinée. Pour un combattant, Squall était frêle. Avec les années, il supposait, ses épaules deviendraient plus larges et ses muscles se développeraient davantage. Ses coups seraient monstrueux à bloquer. Ses doigts quittèrent les ailes pour caresser sa nuque découverte, lentement, avant d’entourer son cou…   
   
Squall expira. Ses cils papillonnèrent, dévoilant pendant un bref instant ses yeux pâles. Sephiroth lui attrapa le menton et le tira vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Squall ne protesta pas quand il explora sa bouche, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et cherchant à provoquer un duel qui ne venait pas. Squall avait finalement les yeux ouverts, et son regard resta fixe et glacé. Il ne répondit pas. Sephiroth rompit finalement le baiser, ennuyé. Quel être paradoxal. Comment un corps aussi souple et brûlant pouvait-il héberger un esprit aussi froid ?   
   
En lui, la fille renifla. Elle était satisfaite. Le serait-elle encore s‘il démembrait son prince charmant ?   
   
 _Tu sonnes comme un disque rayé. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n’as pas envie de lui faire du mal…_    
   
Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser d’elle rapidement. Pour lui prouver qu’elle avait tort, il attrapa à nouveau Squall par la nuque et lui mordit la bouche, fort, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise. Lui non plus ne s’y attendait pas. Enchanté, il le regarda reculer et essuyer sa bouche en sang, la défiance dans les yeux. Il avait fière allure, nu, juste paré par les marques qu’il lui avait laissé sur tout le corps. Sephiroth lui lança un regard appréciateur.   
   
« Ma gunblade, » dit Squall.   
   
Décidemment, c’était une obsession. Que Sephiroth aurait pu comprendre, si Mère ne lui avait pas offert le don d’invoquer Masamune à sa convenance. Les cellules de Mère étaient devenues encore plus puissantes, passées de Sorcières en Sorcières, de génération en génération. A présent seul réceptacle de ces pouvoirs, il pouvait sentir leur énergie affluer dans tout son corps et le nourrir de nouveaux dons. Comme celui qui le liait à Squall. Il n’en comprenait pas la nature, mais exploitait déjà ses bénéfices. Apparaître à ses côtés. L’utiliser.   
   
 _Et l’aimer. C’est toute la base du lien entre Sorcière et Chevalier._    
   
Il l’ignora. Squall semblait déterminé à obtenir une réponse. Il se surprit à hausser les épaules.   
   
« Je ne t’empêcherai pas d’aller la retrouver, Squall. »   
   
Qu’importe la distance qui les séparait, puisqu’il pouvait la franchir en l’espace d’un battement de cœur. Il regarda Squall prendre son élan et s’envoler par la lucarne, indifférent à la pluie et au vent, et sourit.   
   
   
xxx   
   
« Il… il y a un préau derrière le bâtiment si vous souhaitez vous abriter… » dit timidement le fermier.   
   
Squall ne répondit pas. Ses ailes l’agaçaient. Il ne pouvait pas passer une veste sans avoir besoin de la lacérer avant. L’homme avait été suffisamment aimable pour lui prêter un vieil uniforme galbadien, ‘souvenirs de ses jeunes jours avant qu’il ne décide de s’expatrier pour aller élever des moutons’, dixit lui-même. Squall ne voulait pas s’attarder. Derrière l’homme et son fusil baissé, il voyait sa famille en pyjama se masser sur le perron pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Il s’habilla rapidement et repris son envol, essayant d’éviter cette fois-ci les bourrasques qui l’avaient forcé à atterrir en catastrophe au beau milieu d’une ferme la première fois.   
   
La pluie lui faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression d’être lavé et purgé par les éléments, même quand ils se faisaient indomptables et cinglants. Shiva le préservait de la sensation de froid, mais pas de ses effets. Son corps était comme anesthésié. Il continua à voler, aveugle dans la nuit, et essaya de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.    
   
C’était lâche, de sa part, de ne pas rester aux côtés de Linoa/Sephiroth et de tenter de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il n’en était pas fier, mais quelque part, il savait que c’était nécessaire. Pour lui, pour ne pas craquer. Il défiait quiconque osant lui jeter la première pierre.   
   
Il n’avait nullement l’intention de retourner _à cet endroit_ , gunblade ou pas. Déjà, il ne prendrait pas le risque de retomber sur _Almasy_ , aussi irrationnel que cela pouvait être. Et puis d’abord, qu’est ce que dernier foutait là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu _qu’il_ _soit là_ et assiste à –    
   
Aurait-il été plus faible d’esprit, il aurait facile de se convaincre que les derniers événements n’étaient en fait qu’un cauchemar ; et qu’il allait bientôt se réveiller. Mais il ne pouvait que regarder la réalité droit dans les yeux quand cette dernière lui mettait une claque. Il était peut-être lâche, mais pas stupide.   
   
A mesure que ses ailes s’engorgeaient d’eau – y avait-il une utilité à cette paire de choses emplumées à part le gêner et lui apporter de l’inconfort ? – il perdait de la vitesse. Les muscles de son dos, non habitués à travailler de cette manière, lui rappelaient à grand renfort de crampes l’inaptitude des êtres humains à voltiger dans le ciel. Il était d’une lenteur affligeante. Voler ? A quoi bon ? S’il avait voulu aller vite, il aurait pris le Ragnarok ! Il avait toujours haï avec force le sort de Lévitation que Selphie s’amusait parfois à leur lancer, mais aujourd’hui, il aurait mille fois préféré un Décubitus que ces ailes accrochées à son corps comme une excroissance douteuse.    
   
Si l’Autre ne lui avait pas déjà fait goûter à la douleur insoutenable de les arracher une fois, il aurait peut-être tenté de se les amputer. Linoa aurait compris.   
   
Il tournait en rond dans la tempête et dans le noir, et ne savait pas où se rendre.    
Il ne voulait pas réfléchir et analyser les derniers événements.   
Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de retourner dans la grotte pour s’y rouler en boule un moment. Seifer aurait adoré.   
   
Il avait à peine formulé cette pensée sarcastique qu’un bruit de turbine lui parvint soudain aux oreilles. Un souffle violent le fit dévier de sa trajectoire et il se sentit chuter, avant de retrouver son équilibre dans les airs. Derrière lui, le Ragnarok, ombre énorme émergeant d’un nuage, signala sa présence à plein phare. Il fut aveuglé par la soudaine lumière.   
   
«  _Squall ?_  »   
   
A travers le hurlement du vent et de la pluie, il reconnut la voix de Quistis amplifiée par le haut-parleur. Il hésita un instant, partagé entre retrouver la chaleur plus familière du vaisseau où se trouvaient ses amis, ou rester seul dans la nuit sombre, qui avait tout de même le mérite de lui apaiser l’esprit. S’il était seul, il n’avait pas besoin de s’en faire pour la sécurité des autres. Il n’aurait pas peur de les mettre en danger. Sephiroth pouvait apparaître n’importe quand.   
   
Il n’eut pas le luxe de peser le pour ou le contre ; Quistis décida pour lui. Il pressentait que si le Ragnarok s’approchait encore davantage de lui, il allait finir par se faire aspirer par un de ses réacteurs. Machinalement, il s’agrippa à la sonde qui venait de jaillir du côté droit du vaisseau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il s’appuya dessus qu’il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Il avait passé les dernières heures à lutter contre une tempête. Son corps était courbaturé. Il n’était pas non plus en parfaite condition mentale, s’il était tout à fait franc avec lui-même. Mais ça, personne n’avait besoin de le savoir.   
   
Il fut lentement hissé vers l’intérieur, vers la soute où il pu se laisser tomber sur le sol sec. A côté, il faisait l’effet d’une serpillière. Le changement de température était le bienvenu.   
   
Il s’attendait à tout sauf à voir Laguna courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il fallut à Squall tout ce qui lui restait de self-control pour s’empêcher d’avoir un reflexe malencontreux. Laguna ne sut jamais à quel point il avait été à deux doigts de se manger un mur. Quand il eut méthodiquement retiré les membres offensants posés sur lui, il leva la tête. Quistis, Kiros et Zell l’entouraient. Par chance, ils évitèrent tout épanchement d’émotion superflu. Quistis en vint rapidement aux faits.   
   
« Edéa nous a appelé pour nous donner de tes nouvelles, » dit-elle.   
   
Il hocha de la tête. C’était ce que la gouvernante lui avait dit qu’elle ferait. Quistis continua : « Nous avons pu apprendre pas mal de choses sur ce Sephiroth. Nous avons trouvé – »   
   
Il l’interrompit. « Ne me dis pas. Je ne suis pas exactement la personne la plus fiable au monde, en ce moment. »   
   
Et c’était un euphémisme. Il ne digérait pas encore ce qu’il s’était passé avec Irvine dans la grotte. Quand cela s’était-il passé ? Il y avait, un, deux jours ? Il avait l’impression d’avoir vu s’écouler une éternité. Quistis se pinça les lèvres et garda le silence. Elle avait l’air sévère. Soudain, une peur irrationnelle le prit. Et si Seifer était là ? Et s’il avait parlé ? L’idée le glaça jusqu’aux entrailles, et cette fois, même Shiva n’y pouvait rien.   
   
Il n’aurait pas dû revenir. Il les mettait non seulement en danger, mais il mettait également en lumière ses faiblesses, celles qu’il avait jusqu’à là volontairement ignoré. Il ne voulait pas être jugé.   
   
Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Laguna le regardait, l’air anxieux. Squall ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir profondément reconnaissant de son inquiétude manifeste, ou au contraire, indigné. Il n’y pouvait rien. On ne lui avait jamais appris à avoir un père.   
   
« Nous comprenons, » dit Laguna. « Sache toutefois que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour sauver Linoa… Il faut que tu nous fasses confiance, Squall. »   
   
Squall ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent à se dévisager. Laguna ne savait plus quoi dire. Il essayait maladroitement de se ‘réconcilier’ et de créer une ‘relation’ avec son fils, mais Squall était hermétique à chacune de ses tentatives. Qu’est ce que Raine dirait, si elle les voyait ?   
   
« Et sinon… Est-ce que ça va ? A peu près ? Tu as l’air pâle, » hasarda-t-il, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps.    
   
Le vaisseau était repassé en mode furtif, après avoir récupéré Squall. L’absence de bruit le mettait mal à l’aise. Et les autres ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour l’aider. Il lança une œillade d’appel à l’aide à Kiros, qui ne put qu’imperceptiblement hausser les épaules. Quistis avait quitté la soute pour aller chercher des serviettes et une couverture.    
   
A sa question, Squall lui lança un regard vide qui signifiait visiblement ‘non’. Ok, c’était une question stupide… Squall était trempé, glacé, et pourtant ses yeux arrivaient encore à contenir une telle défiance de fauve blessé qu’il dégageait littéralement une aura qui disait de ne pas l’approcher. Laguna n’aurait jamais pu apprendre à l’ignorer s’il ne s’y était pas déjà cassé les dents des dizaines de fois. Il ferait n’importe quoi, pour racheter le passé. Zell prit soudain la parole. Laguna n’avait pas fait attention, mais le blond s’était glissé derrière Squall et combinait des brasiers et des rafales entre ses doigts de façon expérimentale pour sécher ses ailes. Il vit Squall lever les yeux au ciel, mais à sa surprise, le jeune homme ne protesta pas et laissa son ami le toucher. Même s’il restait raide comme un piquet de bois.   
   
« Nous sommes retournés à la grotte pour voir si on t’y trouverait, Squall, » dit Zell. « Ce n’est pas très important donc je pense pouvoir te le dire. N’hésite pas à m’arrêter si tu ne veux pas savoir, mec ! »   
   
Squall ne broncha pas. Plutôt que de décourager Zell, ce fut l’effet contraire. Il continua, passant méthodiquement ses doigts entre les plumes pour les débarrasser de leur humidité. Squall tremblait. Inquiet, Laguna lui prit les mains. Il ne les retira pas.   
   
« Enfin bref… Après que _certains trucs_ se soient passés, Quistis a insisté pour qu’on explore une fois pour toute la grotte. On l’a tous accompagné. J’passe les détails, mais sache qu’on a bien flippé quand on a trouvé du sang et des bouts d’ailes dans une des cavernes au fond de la falaise… »   
   
Quelque chose n’allait pas. Squall était pâle et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur mordant pour receler… quoi, quelque chose comme… de la détresse ? Laguna se rendit soudain compte.   
   
« Respire, Squall. »   
   
Il avait mal. Il en ignorait la raison. Chaque contact sur ses ailes sensibles semblait générer une impulsion électrique qui lui parcourait douloureusement tout le corps. Un poids énorme appuyait sur sa poitrine, poids qui s’accentua quand Zell effleura sans y prêter attention l’endroit où ses ailes jaillissaient de son dos. Il n’arrivait même pas à parler. Lui dire d’arrêter. Son monde se teintait de noir, mais il refusait de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Pas devant _eux_. Il ne voulait pas avoir l’air si faible.   
   
Il était si tendu que ses muscles ne répondaient plus. S’il se relâchait ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, il avait peur de blesser Zell.    
Et Zell ne lui voulait pas de mal.   
Il se le répétait en boucle.   
   
Il fut soudain soulevé et maintenu contre un torse mince. Il se dégagea. Avait-il perdu conscience sans s’en rendre compte ? Ses yeux étaient pourtant grands ouverts. Ses ailes frissonnaient toujours, comme parcourues par un courant électrique, alors qu’on ne les touchait plus et qu’il n’avait pas froid. Zell et Kiros étaient partis. Il ne savait pas quand.   
   
Laguna dit quelque chose qu’il n’entendit pas. Il préférait largement se concentrer et apprécier le fait de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Dans une ou deux minutes, il serait capable de se mettre debout et de faire comme si cet instant embarrassant n’avait jamais eu lieu. Ce serait juste _parfait_.   
   
Mais une fois _encore_ , il fut entouré par une paire de bras. Ca le rendait furieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de se faire toucher, ces derniers temps ? N’était-ce pourtant pas clair qu’il n’en avait _pas envie,_ et qu’il allait finir par devoir recourir à la violence si cela continuait ? Ses nerfs étaient en train de le lâcher. Il avait l’impression de s’asphyxier, comme si une boule s’était logée dans sa gorge pour venir boucher sa trachée. Il voyait flou. C’était humiliant ; et que Laguna en soit le seul témoin ne rendait pas les choses moins pires. Peut-être même le contraire.    
   
Il tenta de se dégager de son étreinte et de… de quoi ? Se jeter par un hublot pour retourner dans l’orage, dans une immature tentative de s’éloigner de lui ? Et puis quoi, ensuite ?   
   
Lagune ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise. Squall ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour ouvrir la bouche, ou il se serait mis à l’abreuver d’injures.    
   
« S’il te plaît, Squall… »   
   
Il tremblait dans ses bras. Laguna ne savait pas quoi faire. Squall lui lança un regard _meurtrier_ , à travers ses yeux embués, mais il refusa de le laisser s’en aller, pas quand il semblait avoir tant besoin de réconfort, et que, de la chaleur humaine, c’était tout ce que Laguna pouvait lui offrir. Il pressentait en plus que, s’il le lâchait, Squall ne garderait pas son équilibre. Il avait beau refuser de le reconnaître, il appuyait tout son poids sur Laguna. Ca ne le dérangeait pas.   
   
Comment amadouer un être si farouche qui menaçait de s’envoler au moindre geste brusque ? Squall lui faisait parfois penser à un chat sauvage, indépendant, dédaigneux, capable parfois de se transformer en lion majestueux que tous admiraient et suivaient sans poser de questions. Mais même le lion avait le droit à un temps mort. Laissez le souffler… Sans vraiment y penser, il s’était mis à babiller des choses sans queue ni tête, juste dans le bête espoir de distraire Squall suffisamment pour qu’il en oublie son irritation. Il lui dit à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère. Que lui, Laguna ne savait pas dire non, n’était pas sérieux, et était sans doute l’une des personnes les plus naïves et stupides que la terre n’aie jamais portées. Qu’il avait quitté ses parents pour devenir journaliste, mais par d’étranges concours de circonstances, avait fini soldat dans l’armée Galbadienne. Et qu’il regrettait parfois, mais s’en réjouissait plus souvent encore. Il n’aurait jamais rencontré Raine, sinon.   
   
Squall semblait s’être calmé. Laguna soupira. Pendant des années, il avait vécu dans la culpabilité. Raine avait eu un enfant, il avait fini par l’apprendre. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de le chercher. Il avait préféré sauter sur le prétexte de reconstruire Esthar plutôt que de retrouver la seule chose que lui avait laissé Raine, en plus d’Ellone. Il ne s’était pas senti prêt à faire face, à voir les yeux de Raine se refléter dans ceux de ce petit garçon qui devait exister quelque part, mais qu’il avait lâchement décidé de ne jamais rencontrer. Jusqu’au jour où…   
   
Le petit garçon n’en était plus un, et un jeune homme se tenait à sa place.   
Et ses yeux…   
   
S’il pouvait retourner dans le passé, Laguna le ferait. Mais il savait que ce genre de pensées était risqué, surtout après la débâcle Ultimecia. Il avait été tenté des dizaines de fois depuis ses retrouvailles avec Ellone, de demander à cette dernière de…    
   
« Ce serait stupide. »   
   
Il ne s’était pas aperçu qu’il continuait à parler à voix haute. Il écarquilla les yeux, paniqué. Hyne. Qu’est ce que Squall avait bien pu entendre ?   
   
Des regrets.   
De la culpabilité.   
Des choses désolantes.   
   
Il avait une crampe. Ce n’était pas bien du tout, parce que, si sa jambe continuait à le tanner ainsi… Alors qu’il portait à moitié Squall…    
   
Ils s’écroulèrent au sol dans une pile de membres, de tissu et de plumes. C’était… pathétique ? Au moins, se consola Laguna, Squall ne s’était pas fait mal. Non, vu que c’était lui qui faisait office de carpette sur le sol métallique. Il avait _quand même_ réussi à protéger Squall.   
   
« Idiot, » soupira ce dernier.   
   
Quoi, il avait encore parlé à voix haute !? Squall avait la mine renfrognée, mais il n’avait plus l’air en colère. C’était déjà ça de gagné. Il leva les yeux, plein d’espoirs, mais ne rencontra qu’un regard chargé de patience contenue.   
   
« Je vais mieux, Laguna, » dit fermement Squall.   
   
 _Mensonge._    
   
Il s’était relevé et ne semblait ne plus avoir de mal à tenir debout. Son uniforme de soldat était presque sec, grâce à Zell. C’était étrange de le voir vêtu ainsi. Laguna hocha faiblement la tête et n’eut pas la force de se creuser l’esprit pour trouver une excuse pour le retenir encore un peu. Si Squall ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas exactement le forcer.   
   
Squall soupira encore. « Retrouvons les autres dans le cockpit, » proposa-t-il.   
   
Au moins, se dit Laguna en le suivant, il lui avait fait passer l’envie de s’envoler. C’était un pas en avant, pour lui. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas le dernier.   
   
   
xxx   
   
 _Squall_ _ne va pas_ _apprécier._    
   
Sephiroth résista à l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. La fille restait calme et distante, mais sa voix commençait à l’irriter. Il réajusta sa ceinture, un peu trop large, résultant du fait que l’homme dont il avait « emprunté » les vêtements avait été de carrure plus généreuse que la sienne. Il avait réussi à le tuer sans trop faire couler de sang. La fille avait été horrifiée.   
   
Il reporta son attention sur son expérimentation ratée. Le monstre était certes devenu plus grand, plus fort, plus résistant aux armes et à la magie. Son aile courtaude jaillissant de son côté droit avait un aspect carbonisé qui rajoutait à la laideur de la créature – Sephiroth ne se préoccupait pas particulièrement de l’aspect esthétique des choses, mais même lui devait reconnaître que le monstre était hideux. La troisième mâchoire qui avait poussé dans sa gueule béante ensanglantée était cauchemardesque.   
   
Parfait.   
   
Il libera ce premier essai et repartit à la chasse aux monstres. Facile, puisque ce monde en foisonnait.    
   
Manipuler leur ADN n’était pas facile, mais il avait le temps. Il ferait le nombre de tests qu’il faudrait pour obtenir la créature parfaite, et composerait ensuite son armée. Il appréciait beaucoup l’idée. Il n'avait pas encore de plans, de stratégie pour contrer Gaïa et les sbires qu'elle enverrait bientôt contre lui, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Il y avait quelque chose de cathartique dans la création de ces créatures semblant sortir tout droit de l'enfer. Cela lui libérait l'esprit.   
   
 _Quand_ _Squall_ _reviendra,_ _tu pourras dire adieu à tes abominations._    
   
Il n’avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de la faire taire, mais il ne doutait pas que ce serait rapide. Il avait vraiment _envie_ de se débarrasser d’elle. Elle était pénible. S’il se concentrait, il pouvait invoquer suffisamment de souvenirs de scène de massacres et de morts auxquelles il avait assisté pendant la guerre pour l’occuper. Elle détestait ça. Ca le réjouissait.   
   
Que Squall revienne. Et alors, on verrait bien ce que le jeune SeeD oserait faire

 

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'une fic écrite pour le NaNo 2009, relue et corrigée, 8 chapitres à date


End file.
